


Sterek RPs: The D/s Edition

by seekeronthepath



Series: Sterek RPs [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Butt Plugs, Daddy Derek, Daddy Kink, Derek has low self-esteem, Dom Derek, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, Endearments, Established Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Puppy Play, Relationship Negotiation, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Experimentation, Sub Derek, Sub Stiles, Switching, Worship, discussion of consent, discussion of limits, post-s4, scene negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 49,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, I write a lot of D/s stuff in my omegle rps. And since some people really like it, and some people really don't, I've decided to collect it all together here. Chapter-specific tags are below.</p><p>Ch 1: post-s4, Derek is still an alpha, est D/s, Daddy kink, Daddy Derek, sub Stiles, sexting, kink negotiation, exhibitionism kink, puppy play, orgasm control, butt plugs<br/>Ch 2: established relationship, scene negotiations, sexual experimentation, switching, texting, roleplay, sex toys, worship, Derek has low self esteem<br/>Ch 3: established relationship, Dom Stiles, sub Derek, relationship negotiation, endearments, discussion of limits, discussion of consent</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's See How You're Doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek checks up on Stiles after he's been away for a few days.
> 
> post-s4, Derek is still an alpha, est D/s, Daddy kink, Daddy Derek, sub Stiles, sexting, kink negotiation, exhibitionism kink, puppy play, orgasm control, butt plugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is bold, Stiles is plain text
> 
> WARNING: discussion of incest - between Stiles saying "No wonder they're always grinning at me" and "Kinky is the best thing"

**Have you been good while I've been away?**

I've tried really hard to be good for you, Daddy.

**Oh?**

**You've been following all your rules?**

...I think so.

**Should I check?**

**Ask you about each of them?**

Um...Maybe?

**Alright, then, beautiful boy**

**The most important rule comes first: have you been looking after yourself for me?**

**Sleeping well, eating well, taking your medications**

Of course, Daddy. Two Adderall a day in the morning, always at least eight hours sleep, and always an hour of working out and an hour or yoga or running each day.

And only two take-outs a week. Me and Scott had pizza last night.

**That's very good, sweetheart**

**And I'm glad to hear you're not letting yourself get lonely, either**

Well. Scott's only been down last night. He's spent the rest of the week with Liam and Isaac.

**Have you been spending time with Lydia, then? Or Danny?**

Lydia is on a shopping trip with Kira.

I haven't seen Danny.

It's okay though, De.

**Is it really, Stiles?**

**Tell me, who have you spent time with, in person, while I've been gone?**

Uh...Peter came over for an hour the day after you left to drop off some files from the Vault.

There was Scott last night.

**So you've been on your own this whole time?**

**I don't like the sound of that, sweet boy**

I'm sorry!

I didn't know you wanted me to invite people over, and everyone was always busy anyway.

**I can't reprimand you, since I didn't request it explicitly**

**But it does make me worry**

**Which brings me to the second rule: if you've had any panic attacks, you were supposed to either talk to someone in person, or me on the phone afterwards**

**Since you apparently haven't seen anyone, and you didn't call me, I am forced to assume you had none**

I…may have had one?

But it was absolutely a tiny one! I went out for groceries and it was dark and the car didn't have his lights on, and then the guy blasted his horn. But I was completely fine. I even kicked his license plate and dented it.

**But you didn't call me**

I thought you meant only call you if it was a proper one. Like last time.

**Sweetheart, you know why I asked you to do that, don't you?**

Yes, Daddy. I do. I'm sorry.

What's…what's my punishment this time?

**I'll decide that after you tell me about the other rule**

What other rule?

**Your orgasms are mine, sweet boy. You have to ask me for permission.**

**Did you forget?**

No! That's the /one/ rule I didn't break!

**That's good, sweetheart**

**And you didn't break the first rule either**

**I was just hoping for something I didn't ask for**

Oh. Okay.

I mean. I tested out the new vibrator, but I didn't let myself cum. I promised you I wouldn't so I didn't.

I think Peter knew though.

**The day after I left?**

**Peter usually knows these things**

**It was incredibly embarrassing when I was a teenager**

I bet it absolutely sucked being in a house full of people who could hear you jerking off from a mile away.

I'd just gotten out of the shower, though. I opened the door and he sniffed around and just gave me this weird smile before heading in with the filed.

**Mm. Wolf families tend to have different...expectations about privacy, though**

**I got used to it after a while**

 

Oh? Like what?

**I could smell that my parents were attracted to each other before I even knew what it /meant/, Stiles**

**There was absolutely no point pretending they didn't have sex sometimes**

Oh.

So…can the pack smell it on us, then?

**Yes**

**The arousal, and the sex**

Well, crap. No wonder they're always grinning at me.

Deaton said things like sex and nudity and even incest isn't frowned upon by werewolves.

**Incest is frowned on**

**Possibly there is a slightly different definition, though**

**Nudity is fine**

**Sex is more openly talked about**

Huh. So is that why nobody blinks twice at the twins?

That one is obvious. I mean, Scott and Liam practically christened the new couch before we got to.

**The twins are...unusual**

**But generally, it's...Laura and I having sex would be wrong. Very wrong.**

**But Laura and I having sex with the same person at the same time would be acceptable**

**And masturbating in the same room is okay**

**Although I personally prefer more privacy**

Right. So...secondary or indirect incest is fine.

**It's...a little kinky, I suppose, but yes**

**Did you have a reason for asking, or were you just curious?**

Kinky is the best.

When will you be home?

**Tomorrow, around three**

Awesome! That's sooo not far away at all!

**It's not, is it?**

**I'm looking forward to being home**

**And seeing you, of course**

**I've missed you, sweetheart**

I've missed you a hundred times more.

We're so having a huge dinner when you get back. I even bought celebratory undies!

**Did you?**

**I look forward to seeing them**

**We do need to talk about your punishment, though**

...Okay.

What is it?

**Well, sweetheart, since you didn't want me to comfort you when you were upset, you're going to spend an hour without me touching you, or you touching me**

Wait...What?!

**Is that a problem, sweet boy?**

...No, Daddy.

**Good**

**Now, because I've been away, and because you misunderstood my instructions as much as disobeying them, I will give you a choice**

What choice is that?

**Would you prefer that hour to begin just after we meet, or would you prefer to wait?**

 

Wait. Please. Wait.

**Alright**

**I'll keep that in mind**

Can we cuddle when you get here?

**Yes**

**Is that what you've missed the most, sweetheart?**

I missed you as a whole, Daddy.

**I missed you too**

Most of all?

**Yes - I missed having you with me more than anything**

You're so not leaving me ever again. Please.

**I can't promise that, Stiles; I won't lie to you**

**But I'll do my best**

Okay. Okay. I guess that's good.

**It's the best I can give you**

**I just have to hope it's enough**

I held you up in a pool for two hours.

Of course it's enough.

**You held me up because you were loyal, and strong, and determined**

And because you were hot as fuck and I thought you deserved better.

**Better than what?**

Everything.

**So you saved my life?**

Nobody deserves to die.

**You're wonderful, you know that, Stiles?**

Pfft. Yeah right.

You saved us all the time. Even after everything we did. You deserve the world, the moon. The sun. All of it.

**I'd give it all to you if I had it**

Loved ones and curly fries is all I need.

**I think I can manage that much**

Good.

Awesome. I miss you so much oh my god.

**How much, sweetheart?**

So much. To the edge of the Universe and back.

**If you were at the edge of the universe you'd be even further away, though**

I'd drag your ass with me.

**Very romantic**

Sorry.

I would get the fanciest space ship and ride you to the edge of the Universe and back.

**Ride me, hmm?**

**Freudian slip, sweet boy?**

Um...Oops?

**Oh, don't apologise**

**I like knowing you've missed me fucking you**

**And, considering you haven't asked me for an orgasm while I've been away...**

**You must be hungry for it by now**

I was saving myself. Wanted your first night back to be special.

I always miss you fucking me. D'spend all day on you if I could.

**That's very sweet of you, beautiful boy**

**And...perhaps not all day, but we could arrange some cock- warming, if you'd like**

Yeah? Should do it during a pack meeting. See if anyone notices.

That's why I bought those special panties. Wanted to surprise you but I couldn't wait to tell you.

**They'd notice**

**The question is, would they say anything?**

Scott would probably get so flustered and embarrassed he'd pass out.

**True**

**The others, though...**

**Would you enjoy being watched?**

**Or is it the risk of discovery?**

Yes. I love it when I get to sit on your lap or cuddle you and they all look.

But I also enjoy it when we nearly get caught.

**Hmm**

**So if I, for example, fucked you near one of the more popular trails through the preserve on a sunny afternoon?**

Oh my god. Yes. So much yes.

I've always wanted you to fuck me in the shower room while the team changes, too.

**I think that might be a little /too/ risky for me, considering what would happen if I was found there**

Well. We know how to change you into a teenager now...

I've always wanted to blow you near the pack.

**In view, or just in hearing range?**

Either is great.

**In one of the upstairs rooms of the loft while they were downstairs, perhaps?**

**Or did you want to blow me on the couch?**

Oh. Oh. Either. Or both. I don't know.

**Scott, obviously, wouldn't be there**

**Is there anyone else you would exclude?**

Liam is too young. Just Scott and Liam.

**Mm. You want to show off, sweet boy?**

Want everyone to see what you look like.

**I don't think they'll be looking at me, sweet boy, when you're busy showing them what a good cocksucker you are**

You look amazing, though. It's one of the reasons I love riding you so much. I can see everything.

**Should I put blindfolds on my list of punishments, then?**

Yes.

**I'll remember that**

Can we...Can we do it doggy style tonight too?

**Is that as well as cuddling, or as well as you riding me?**

**Just for clarification**

All three. Please, please can we do all three?

**Since you /are/ asking nicely...**

I can...I can ask nicer. If you want me to do anything just say.

**I'll cuddle you no matter what, sweetheart**

**And I /do/ plan on fucking you**

**But I would love to hear you beg me for what you want**

I'll beg. I'll get on my knees the moment you walk through the door.

**What would you say, sweet boy?**

I'd beg you to fuck me, to let me feel you all deep, practically up to my throat. I'd beg you to let me touch you. Just to hold you. I'll stay on my knees with your cock anywhere you want it. I'd beg you to let me be a good boy for my Daddy.

**Fuck, Stiles.**

**You are always my good boy**

**Even when you're naughty**

**You have no idea how hard it is to control myself, sometimes**

**You make me desperate**

Want you to do it. Whenever you want to. Any time.

**I'd be arrested for public indecency**

**And I'd wear you out, sweet boy**

Never. Teenage libido. Like I said. I could be fucked all day.

**I don't think you realize how much I want you**

**You can't smell it, the way I'm hard for you every time you bend over, every time you lick your lips**

**You don't know the way I sometimes dream that you're always open for me, always ready, so I can just pull down your pants and fuck into you**

...I finger myself three times a day.

On weekends I wear a plug.

**Does it feel good, being filled all day?**

Yes. I like to pretend it's you. When I'm in the showers, I use the wall to get off.

**...I think I should see this toy you're filling yourself with**

**See if it's good enough for my boy**

**I'm starting to think it's not control of your orgasms I should have asked for, but control of your ass**

But it's so fuuuun!

**I don't mind you having fun, sweet boy**

**But you are, in principle, supposed to ask me first**

[https://41.media.tumblr.com/0217e9ce2cd9623d5bdf5f77b4b55c8d/tumblr_nulvcyvLCp1u3hvrko1_1280.jpg]

This is my favourite one.

**You like to have a tail, sweetheart?**

 [https://41.media.tumblr.com/222213d95833538701eb9bc640cbba1f/tumblr_nt998yEwZv1rqgt3wo1_1280.jpg]

This is the one I wear for the showers.

I love it. It's my favourite, Daddy.

**And if I were to buy you a plug, and tell you that when you wear it, it's /me/ inside you, and put it in you on a Saturday morning?**

I'd only ever take it out if you told me I had to. It'd be my new favourite toy.

**It would be /mine/, sweet boy. You could only ever wear it when I told you to**

I'd do that. I could do that, Daddy. I promise. I'd listen to what you told me.

**And if I asked you to only fill yourself with my plug and my cock and your fingers?**

**To be empty unless I told you you could be full?**

I'd...struggle, but I'd do it. I'd be a good boy for you.

**I know you would, sweetheart. But would you /like/ to do that for me?**

Yes. Yes. I'll do anything you say. I wanna do anything you say.

**We'll work on it, then**

**Not all the time**

**But there will be days when you are only full with me**

That's okay. That's more than okay.

So...You can full shift now, can't you?

**Yes**

That's really cool. You'll have to do that when you get back. I'll bet you're the fluffiest.

**Fluffy isn't my word of choice, but I have a lot of fur, yes**

Aww.

We should both have our tails one day.

 

**Is that why you like it?**

**You want to be like a wolf?**

It makes me feel pretty. I love feeling it all huge and fluffy on the backs of my thighs. Reminds me of you, too.

**You're very pretty, sweetheart**

**Whether you're being my beautiful boy or you're wearing your tail like a pretty puppy**

Fuuuck. Daddy.

Want..want you to fuck me with it in one day. Please? I can handle it. I promise.

**You know because you've tried it, haven't you, pet?**

Yes, Daddy.

**But you want me to do it instead. Want me to fuck my pretty puppy with his own tail.**

I do. Please, De. I'll do anything. Want you in with my tail. Want to feel you both.

**You're a greedy puppy, aren't you?**

**Can't fill yourself enough**

Really can't. Would have you in my mouth too if I could.

**There are toys for that, you know**

**Given the option, what would you prefer?**

**Me and your tail in your ass, and a toy in your mouth**

**Me in your mouth and your tail in your ass**

**Or me in your mouth and a bigger toy in your ass?**

**Something inflatable, perhaps, to make sure it's big enough**

I want...I don't know which...Can we try the first one? First? Want you and the tail at the same time. Then the inflatable one. Please?

**Of course, pet**

Thank you. Thank you, Daddy.

I feel bad. All we've talked about is what I want.

**You're very welcome, sweet boy**

**And what I want is to please you**

I wanna know what you want to do.

**I want to see you aching for me, sweetheart**

**Desperate**

**I want to tease you**

Okay. Can do that, Daddy.

Could use the vibrator?

**I could, yes**

**And I think the plug I buy you...it should have a vibe in it. Remote-controlled, ideally**

Oh my god. Yes, please. Please, Daddy. Want it.

**But I also enjoy working you up slowly**

**Touching you, kissing you everywhere**

**Playing with your nipples, suckling and nipping at them**

**Marking you**

Oh, Daddy, please. M'gonna cum if you keep talking.

**Is that you asking for permission, sweet boy?**

**I think you can do better than that**

I...I wanna save it for when you get here.

**Then you'll need to control yourself, won't you?**

**You asked me what I want**

**All I'm doing is telling you**

I know. I'm sorry. Just thinking of you and fucking myself on my tail. Shouldn't.

**I haven't given you any rules about fucking yourself yet, pet**

**If you want to be a pretty puppy while you wait for me, there's nothing to stop you**

 

I wish you were here. Wish it was you in me.

**I wish it too**

Really wish you were here though. Bed’s starting to smell of only me.

**Soon, sweetheart**

**I'll be home soon**

Please. Miss you so much.

**I miss you too**

How has your trip been?

**Productive**

**Which is the best that can be said for it, really**

**We need the alliances**

**But I hate the posturing**

Tell me all about it.

**The Richardson pack were pretty nice, eventually**

**They remembered my mom pretty well**

**Although it was obvious they were comparing me to her, and I came out unfavourably**

Point out you have a Hellhound. And a Spark for a mate. Who's died twice already.

Point out you can full shift.

**Oh, I did**

**When I was with the Lane-Kieran Pack, I even demonstrated**

I like the Lane-Kieran Pack. Especially Theo.

**I'm not fond of them**

**There was a certain undertone of 'rag-tag collection of misfits' when we were talking**

...And what do you think we were and still very much are?

**A cohesive, united pack that deserves respect**

**Just because Kira's a kitsune and Lydia's a banshee doesn't mean we're any less a family**

We have hunters, your undead Uncle, the police force, a Banshee, a Kitsune family, an incredibly angry Beta, a human Spark, a Hellhound, a crazy ancient tree that spews out magic and some weird vet magic guy.

**So? We're diverse**

**We have stronger bonds than a lot of packs I've met anyway**

We do. We're still a bunch of idiots.

I love you all though.

**Every pack has idiots**

**You do /not/ want to know about the kind of amalgams that end up in college towns**

Is every pack made up completely of idiots?

No. No. Tell me. Please tell me, Daddy.

**So, supernaturals go away to college like everyone else**

**And for some of the wolves, they see it as an opportunity to move away from the pack they grew up with a bit**

**It can be hard, if you don't have very close ties, to manage the distance thing**

**And particularly with grad students involved...**

**You end up with, well...frat clubs**

Oh. That seems pretty cool.

**It's really, really not**

**Everyone's always only passing through, there's no stability, they end up with traditions no one knows the origin or purpose of, and their alphas are /weird/**

Oh.

That's less cool.

At least you're the best Alpha.

**I'm not really**

You are. The very, very best. Ever.

**Not Scott?**

Scott's a little bit of a clueless idiot.

**Everyone's an idiot compared to you, sweetheart**

Oh, hush, Daddy. Y'know that's not true.

**Pretty sure it is**

Nooo. You and Peter are way smarter than me. And Lydia. Even Liam and Jackson are awesome.

**Are you seriously implying that /Jackson/ is smarter than you?**

Maybe not emotionally smarter, but he's got good brains. Sadly.

Tell me about the food?

**The food?**

Yeah. Do they eat curly fries?

**In frat-packs?**

**Depends on the town**

Can you like, help those frat packs? Maybe find stable Alphas who can stay and help organize them?

**They don't...they serve a purpose**

**Plenty of wolves like them**

**The problems with them are pretty similar to the problems with fraternities and college clubs in general**

**And stable alphas want stable packs**

**A local pack will often have ties to the frat-packs, but the structure doesn't mesh well**

**The sort of people who join frat-packs, they don't want to be omegas, but they don't really want to listen to an alpha either**

Mmm. Well, as long as everyone is okay and nobody gets hurt or dumped away.

**They're usually fine. Again, like fraternities**

**Pretty much everyone has a pack to go back to, anyway**

Mm. Okay. That's good.

**It's like...what Isaac's doing, you know?**

M'done playing with my tail, Daddy. Just lounging around in it.

Isaac's coming back this week. I'm so excited. I've missed his stupid scarves and his stupid face.

**I'll be glad to see him**

**I've missed him**

He was your first Beta.

S'cute seeing you two together.

**That's part of it**

**We're the only ones who remember now**

**My second pack**

It's...Well. I suppose Jackson was never a part of the original pack. Neither really was Scott.

**Not really**

**There was the core pack, with me as alpha, and then the...affiliates? allies? That sounds too distant**

Estranged Betas.

I'm glad you're an Alpha again, though.

**It's...strange**

**I wasn't an alpha for long last time; it was like reverting to the default when I lost it**

It is. I'll bet you've hated Isaac being gone.

I like you as an Alpha. You're amazing. Though the blue eyes looked good on you despite their meaning.

**Sometimes I wake up wondering what colour my eyes will be today, honestly**

They're gonna stay Alpha. I know that.

**It's weird being in a two-Alpha pack, too**

You and Scott get along, though. And you call the shots.

**Except when he calls the shots**

That's like once a month.

**Mm. But most two-Alpha packs, and they do happen, there's a sub-alpha, with their own pack within the main pack, and they submit to the Alpha**

**You're all Scott's more than you're mine**

Derek.

I'm like the middle ground between you two. Scott is, and always will be, my best friend and brother.

But you're my mate.

**I love you, Stiles**

I love you too, De.

**I know it's because of you that I have a place in the pack at all**

No, Derek.

When we realized our mistakes, and begun to understand what our life was now, we knew we needed you in it. And wanted you in it.

**I...thanks**

I'm serious. You've no idea how guilty we both felt after learning everything that's happened.

I dug up your sister and got you arrested for it and you're still so amazing to me.

**I'm pretty sure you paid that back within the month. Maybe two**

**Since then you've done a lot more for me**

You're the best Derek, and the best Daddy. And the moment you get home I'm making you dinner and then riding you while you watch TV and then you can open all the presents the pack left for you.

**Why are there presents?**

Everyone missed you. And like I said. Most of them have been gone for the week, and decided to ship over presents.

I already opened mine.

**Of course you did**

**You're terribly impatient, sweet boy**

I saved two so I could open them when you open yours.

**You make it sound like Christmas**

Christmas is the best holiday ever. Next to Halloween.

**Are you more excited about the candy or the costumes?**

Oh...Crap. That's a question.

**I'm not surprised you find it hard to answer**

**You're always too enthusiastic about too many things to choose between them**

Life is far too short to limit yourself.

**That's a wonderful way of saying you're indecisive**

Drat. I was trying to be meaningful.

**Stiles. I've spent a long time learning to hear what you're actually saying.**

**You can't hide behind pretty words with me**

**It took a lot of practice, and I don't always get it right, but I've learnt to see your heart behind them**

Oh?

**Yes**

**Your indecisive, impatient, stubborn, reckless, loyal, loving heart**

Awww.

See? You're sooo sweet.

**Thanks, sweetheart**

Are you sure you can't come home sooner, Daddy?

**No, beautiful boy, I really can't**

**A few hours, maybe**

**But I can't leave until tomorrow**

I'll happily take a few hours.

**We'll see what I can manage**

Thank you sooo much, De. See? You're so good. To everyone.

**I'll always try to be good to you**

**Like you're always good for me**

I know I'm not always good but I try.

**You're very good, sweet boy**

Thank you, Daddy. I try to be good for you.

 

**I’ll see you tomorrow, love**

 

See you tomorrow, Daddy

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we start a new Sterek RPs collection! Thanks to the anonymous author of Stiles in this one, and to all of you for reading - let me know if you liked it!


	2. Thought Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles take turns to come up with ideas for something new to try in bed. Tonight, it's Stiles' turn.
> 
> established relationship, scene negotiations, sexual experimentation, switching, texting, roleplay, sex toys, worship, Derek has low self esteem

**Thanks so much for yesterday. Any idea what you'll want for your turn?**

 

I don’t know... Yesterday was fun though.  

 

**It was**

 

Which part was your favourite?  

 

_[delay]_

**The part where you kept praising me, honestly**

**I mean, it wasn't /about/ that, but I, well**

 

I understand.  

 

**Thanks**

You deserved it. The praise I mean. And all the other stuff but mostly... yeah.  

 

_[delay]_

**I don't...I never believe I do unless someone else tells me**

 

You do. Derek really... you deserve every single bit of love and attention and more.  

 

**Thanks**

 

You're welcome babe.  

 

**Still, I wanted to ask about you**

**We've done a few roleplay things for you lately, is that something you're thinking about doing again?**

 

Maybe yeah. Why? anything in particular you liked or didn’t like?  

 

**I liked seeing you dressed up**

**I don't know /where/ you got that skirt, but it's...impressive**

 

Aw psh thanks babes. I love playing dress up.  

 

**You're good at it**

 

Psh.  

 

**You are, really**

 

Okay let’s play roleplaying then! Fun fun fun.  

 

**Anything you'd like, or do you want to brainstorm?**

 

Brainstorm is good. So I'm gonna be a girl. I love being a girl, when the mood strikes me obviously. I got a new wig.  

 

**I look forward to seeing it**

 

Thanks. Who do you think you want to be?

 

**That depends a little on what you want**

**I've enjoyed the authority figure thing you've had me doing recently**

 

Mmm yeah okay I can get behind that. We could do... teacher/student or... cop/criminal or... commanding officer/army cadet or a sort of daddy!kink type thing.

 

**What sort of girl/woman will you be? Innocent, naughty, slutty...?**

 

Well with my new wig I'm thinking like Punk Rock Princess.

 

**Not innocent, then**

 

Hmm. Well... I could save the new wig for next time and go for like innocent sweet lil princess.

 

**Only if that's what you want. It's your turn**

 

I'm going to go with innocent.

 

**Alright, baby. And what do you want me to do to this innocent princess?**

 

Save me from a dragon and teach me how to say thank you properly.

 

**Hmm**

 

Just a suggestion.

 

**I can see it working**

 

Or you could be a King and lock me away in a tower to preserve my innocence, only you are allowed to come and visit me. And when you do I'm always all over you like a rash.

 

**Do you know what you want, or do you not realise you're teasing me?**

 

I'm just giving you options babes.

 

**And I'm giving you options, too**

 

Or! I could be like Goldilocks, having broken into the bears house and eaten their porridge, and you come home and have to teach me a lesson on how to be a good girl.

 

**Try out a couple of toys on you, maybe? Too small and too big?**

 

Mmm yeah.

So. You have options one, two, and three.

 

**I like option three, I admit**

 

I like it too.

I have the perfect outfit too!

 

**Of course you do**

**So, details**

 

I'll get /lost/ and end up at your loft, have me a little snack, then accidentally fall asleep in your bed.

 

**Leave the kitchen a mess? And I'd like to do the too-small, too-big thing, so maybe try out sleeping on the sofa and on the big guest bed?**

 

Absolutely. A total mess. Okay sure, and you have to make porridge too so that I can eat it.

So I'm sleeping all peaceful and you come home, find the kitchen a wreck, the couch overturned, the guest bed rumbled. Big daddy bear is angry. Rawr.

 

**Wolf**

 

Wolf. Sorry.

 

**I find you, I roar you awake. "Why are you here?"**

 

Then I say something like "I got lost. I needed a place to stay for the night..."

 

**I gesture towards the rest of the loft. "I'd have let you, if you hadn't trashed my home. If you want a bed now, you'd better earn it"**

 

And then the sex happens.

 

**Pretty much**

**Requests?**

 

Ummm no blowjobs.

Well okay, no you giving me blowjobs.

 

**Because of the female character?**

 

Yep. You got it.

 

**Should I be ignoring your cock generally?**

 

Yeah. I wanna see if I can come untouched.

 

**If I have to rub the tip of your...clit? so you can, that's fine, just let me know**

 

I will.

 

**Okay**

**Ideas for the 'too big' toy? – DH**

 

You know the egg thing we've been trying to work up to but I can’t quite handle yet?

 

**Do you want me to put it all the way in, or just try to?**

 

Just try to. I can’t handle it yet.

 

**Alright**

**For the small toy, I was thinking the prostate massager - that one that's basically a tiny vibrator on a stick**

 

Yeah that thing’s useless. Can barely feel it till you turn it on then it’s like AAHHH

 

**So I'll fuck you with that until you complain, and then I'll try to get the egg thing in until you beg me to stop**

 

If you actually do manage to get it in before I give up I am going to be so surprised...

 

**It'll be fun anyway**

 

Yeah it totally will.

Am I calling you daddy or Mr Wolf?

 

**I was thinking Mr Wolf**

**I've also been thinking about how long you'll complain before I change toys, and realising we should probably have some kind of signal**

**Because Goldilocks is kind of a bratty character**

 

Yeah that's true she is.

Signal... do you want it to be a word or a nonverbal signal?

 

**I was thinking that when you really want me to change, you could say 'it's the wrong size'**

**As compared to too big, too small, not enough, too much, or whatever**

 

Ah I see, slight change in dialogue. Good thinking.

 

**So: prostate massager, then the egg, then my cock**

**You'll be prepared enough from the egg that I'll probably just go right ahead without prepping you more, if that's alright?**

 

Yeah definitely. I'll be all loosey goosey.

 

**You're ridiculous**

 

Yes. Yes I am.

 

**I love you**

 

I love you too Sourwolf.

 

_[delay]_

**I'm trying to figure out why I'd fuck you with toys instead of my cock straight away**

 

Because of the game!

You're punishing the naughty girl who trashed your den.

 

**Punishing her...by teasing her?**

 

... hmm.

 

**Yeah. Entertainment, maybe? Like, 'if you're going to sleep here, you'd better give me a show first'?**

 

Yeah that's a good idea.

 

**She's never been fucked before?**

 

Nope. Never. Not ever.

But she's a tease. All the boys in her village. You should see the outfit I have.

 

**Should Mr Wolf /believe/ her when she says she's never been fucked before?**

 

No probably not. Not until he gets her all undressed anyway.

 

**What would convince him?**

 

Probably seeing her pussy. He could probably smell that it’s never been used.

 

**And it's high time she learnt how, hmm?**

 

Indeed. Then she won’t be such a tease anymore. But Mr Wolf wants to ruin her for all the village boys.

 

**By stretching her out?**

 

Yeah. And obviously fucking her so good she'll never want anyone else.

 

**He could lie to her. Tell her that most boys have cocks like the first toy**

 

Oh yeah. Boys have cocks like the first toy, and men have cocks like the second toy, only Wolves have the right size for good girls.

 

**Okay. Spanking or no spanking?**

 

Hmm. Spanking is fine.

 

**Not as a major thing, I'm just aware that we've set Goldilocks up as a naughty girl and a bit of a brat, and I can imagine Mr Wolf slapping her on the ass at some point**

 

That's fine.

 

**Okay**

 

Anything else?

 

**Not that I can think of**

**How about you?**

 

Don’t rip my outfit with your claws please. I don’t mind if you have them out, for continuity and for the character, and you know how much I love the eyes. But please be careful with my clothes. :)

 

**I won't rip your clothes, Stiles**

**Even if they weren't a costume, I wouldn't unless you let me know it was fine**

**You get attached to weird things sometimes**

 

Yeah well... you love me and all my weird quirks.

 

**I do**

 

And I swear to /god/ I will find whoever stole my batman boxers.

 

**I got you a new pair**

 

I know but it’s not the same.

 

**They /look/ the same**

 

But they /aren't/.

They are not the same. They're good. But not the same.

 

**I'll take your word for it**

 

Good. You should.

 

**And I won't rip your costume**

 

Okay good. No further questions your honour. Oh we should play court next time it’s my turn!

 

**How would that even work?**

 

Oh hush. It'll be fun.

 

**No, I'm serious, how?**

 

Okay so I be the accused. And you either be the judge or the person trying to cross examine me in the stand. We have a fun little court scene and then I get sentenced.

And the sentence is a fun sexy punishment.

 

**That makes no sense**

 

Alright fine.

 

**I mean, if you really want it I'll give it a shot, but that makes no sense**

 

Alright alright forget it.

 

**Actually forget it? Or are you telling me to because I reacted negatively? Because those are different things**

 

It doesn't make sense.

 

**Okay**

 

Yeah. Okay.

 

**You're sure it's okay?**

**Because honestly, we've done things that made less sense**

 

I just thought it'd be fun. I'm watching Liar Liar so.. Idek tbh. Its whatevs.

 

**We'll try it, then**

**We've done sillier things**

 

Like what?

 

**That time with the fruit you declared we would never speak of again?**

 

Oh my /god/ Derek we're not ever supposed to speak of that again! Different example.

 

**Maple syrup after your birthday breakfast?**

**That time we were drawing on each other and then you covered me in ridiculous doodles?**

 

Aha! Yeah true. I liked the doodles. That was funny.

 

**It was. It was silly and funny and I enjoyed it**

 

But it was cute and silly and funny. The court thing could just be stupid.

 

**Stiles, we do the fantasies maybe once a week. And every time, we take the chance that it won't work out**

**It's not sexual experimentation if there isn't the chance it'll fail**

**So if you want to try it, we'll try it**

**And maybe it will be stupid and awkward, and we'll laugh about it afterwards**

**And maybe it will be light-hearted and fun, and we'll laugh about it at the time**

**And maybe it won't be either of those things**

**But it'll still be fine**

 

_[delay]_

I love you.  

 

**I love you too**

 

Okay. What time tonight?

 

**Whenever you want. I'll hear you coming and get out of the way for half an hour or so so you can set up**

 

Ohh okay. Surprise.

 

**Also, you're the one with a schedule**

 

Psh. When I finish school I'll be all yours all hours of the day.

 

**Except when you're working**

 

Yeah but working at a bookstore isn't the most demanding of jobs. Hopefully a publishing company thinks I'm awesome and publishes my book...once I finish writing it obviously.

 

**You'll get published**

**It's a great book**

 

You would say that. The hero is based on you.

 

_[delay]_

**I feel really stupid for not noticing that**

 

Did you seriously not notice that before?

Do you even listen when I read out random snippets?

 

**I listen! But it doesn't sound like me**

 

Yes it does.

 

**You see me differently to how I see myself, I guess**

 

Yeah. I see the real you.

 

**What do you mean?**

 

I see you, you look in a mirror and... you see what you've convinced yourself you are after all these years. It's not true.

 

**I'm not...good, like Alex is**

 

Yes you are Derek. You are good. You just won't let yourself see it.

Let me ask you something... when Chase got kidnapped while trying to get to Alex to give him information, and he got tortured and ended up finding the Key, and Alex went through absolute /hell/ to save him and got him out alive. Was that Alex's fault? Or Chase's fault? Or was it the Evil King's fault for sending his shadow warriors after Chase so that he couldn't deliver the important information?

 

**The king's**

 

So when I almost drowned saving you when you got paralysed by the kanima trying to save me, was that your fault, or my fault, or Matt's fault?

 

_[delay]_

**I was stupid**

 

For trying to save me?

 

**For not listening to you and not trusting you. Maybe we couldn't have avoided /that/, but there were other things**

 

Derek answer the question. Whose fault was the pool thing? Yours, mine, or Matt's?

 

**Matt**

 

Right.

That's the right answer. Well done.

 

**Don't be patronising**

 

Sorry babes. But seriously? You're amazing.

 

**Not really**

 

Not really?

Seriously?

 

**I try, but I make a lot of mistakes, and I've done a lot of stupid things**

 

So has literally everyone.

Alright fuck it. Screw the scene tonight. I've changed my mind.

 

**What?**

 

I've changed my mind. I don't want to roleplay goldilocks.

 

**What do you want, then?**

 

I want you to lie back and be absolutely still while I worship you.

 

**Oh**

 

Yup.

 

**You're sure?**

 

Yes.

 

_[delay]_

**Why?**

 

Because that's what I want. Is that alright with you?

 

**Yes**

 

Okay good. So I'm gonna be in charge this time. Okay? What I say goes. What's your safeword?

 

**I prefer colours? For the safety net**

 

Okay that's fine. How much time do you need to get ready?

 

**It's not like there's anything to set up, right?**

**You just...want me?**

 

Do you want me to restrain you? Like cuff you to the bedposts so that you can’t do that thing where you hide your face in your hands.

Yeah. I just want you. But it’s not /just/. I want you Derek. You.

 

**I...don't know**

 

Well it's up to you love. I don't mind taking my time until you forget to hide.

I'm going to take my time anyway.

 

**I guess I...I just don't know how vulnerable I'll feel, if that makes sense?**

 

I understand babe.

 

**And I don't know if being secured will make that better or worse, either**

 

It's up to you. Right now, do you think you can stay still and be quiet while I talk and make you feel good, loved, and wanted?

 

**I can try. For you**

 

That's my good boy.

Is that alright? Is it that kind of night?

 

**With what you've got planned?**

 

Yeah.

 

**I think it's kind of linked by default**

 

I can switch to something Godlike if you want it to be that kind of night.

 

**I'm not, though**

 

Der.

 

**Stiles?**

 

You are amazing.

 

**So are you**

 

And you could totally be a god.

 

**God of what? Mistaken first impressions?**

 

God of Hope.

 

**Hope?**

 

Mmhm. You never give up hope. You've never stopped fighting. And you still care. After everything you've been through you're with me, you still have hope for us, for love.

 

**I can't say I've ever been very hopeful**

 

Are you sure?

 

**I've kept going because there have always been people I can't let down**

 

How about god of Perseverance?

 

_[long delay]_

**Stiles...**

**I don't - I can't...I don't want to be that**

**Even for you**

 

I still think you're Hope tbh. Because even if you don’t personally think you have it, you inspire it in others, and that's what matters.

 

**Please don't**

 

Der that's what tonight is going to be about. It’s going to be about how amazing you are. And how loved and special and how much you deserve love. Can you handle that?

 

**Only if it's real**

 

What do you mean?

Of course it’s real. You're amazing.

Oh...no. I understand what you mean now.

 

**I...I need you to be talking to /me/**

 

Yeah... I understand now. I'll be there in fifteen minutes.

 

**Okay**

**Don't feel bad if I break**

 

You mean if you break down, or if you safeword out?

 

**Break down. I'll do my best not to safeword**

 

Well you know it’s there for your safety. Remember. Not a word other than green, yellow, or red okay?

 

**I'll try**

 

That's all I ask. On your bed in your underwear?

 

**Okay**

 

See you soon love.

 

**I love you**

 

I love you too Der.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to my collaborator for a wonderful Stiles - I hope you all enjoyed it!


	3. Preferences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles wants Derek to name a reward, and Derek doesn't know what to ask for, it sparks a conversation about what they both like and want.
> 
> established relationship, Dom Stiles, sub Derek, relationship negotiation, endearments, discussion of limits, discussion of consent

You've been very good lately

 

**I've been trying. I want you to be happy.**

 

You make me very happy, and I want to make you happy, too

 

**You make me really happy. More than you know.**

 

I was wondering if there was anything you'd like us to do that we haven't

As a reward, I guess

Or even something you just wish we did more of

 

**There's a new movie that's out, you seemed to enjoy the trailer. Did you want to see that?**

 

I'd love to go see it with you

But that's not what I asked

I asked what /you/ want to do

I want to know what you like and enjoy, so I can give it to you

 

**I don't really know. I just like doing what you want to do. I'm not all that fussy about these things.**

 

Sometimes I suspect that it's less that you aren't fussy and more that you've never cared enough about your own enjoyment to figure out your preferences

I might have to play a game of preferences with you

 

**I'm not sure if I'm supposed to apologise for this or not. I don't really know how to pick and choose things. Besides, I enjoy doing the things you do.**

**A game?**

 

Mmhm.

I'll offer you choices, you pick one, rinse and repeat

 

**Alright. I can do that.**

 

For example, big spoon or little spoon?

 

**I don't know. It just depends on my mood. Right now though? Probably little.**

 

Okay

Your choices don't have to be perpetually accurate - they just have to reflect how you feel right now

 

**That makes it much easier then.**

 

I should have been a bit clearer, sorry

Your bed or mine?

 

**Mine.**

 

I like yours, too

It's bigger, for one thing

 

**I know. Your bed's too squashy and my pillows are nicer.**

 

Sweetheart or pet (as endearments when you're subby)?

 

**Pet. Do you want an explanation for my answers?**

 

Some of them

This one I definitely would

I've always liked pet for you, but I was never sure if you did

 

**Sweetheart just feels too feminine, you know?**

 

Huh. I wouldn't have thought of that.

Is there something else you'd like?

 

**Nothing I can think of right now. Is there something you like calling me?**

 

Like I said, I'm fond of pet

I'm just not sure about the connotations

I prefer not to use your actual name too much when we scene

It helps me keep the separation in my head

 

**That makes sense. And I'll tell you if I like or don't like something from now on. But, is there a name you prefer I call you when we scene or do you prefer your name?**

 

It help me get...'in character', I suppose, if you call me something else

I kind of liked that time you called me sir

 

**I noticed. It seemed to encourage you.**

 

I'm not very authoritative, normally

Or particularly respected

 

**All you have to is ask for something and I'll gladly offer whatever you want, including names or respect or whatever.**

 

It's not you

It's me remembering that what I have with you is different to how I interact with the rest of the world

...how do you feel about 'love'?

As a pet name

 

**It's better than sweetheart. I like it.**

 

I'm glad

I'll use that instead

When you're being good

 

**I'm almost always good.**

 

You are. Sometimes I'm in a mood to remind you I'm in charge, though.

'Love' doesn't work as well, in that scenario

 

**Do you have anything else in mind? You don't have to think about it all now. I haven't done anything worth punishment yet anyways.**

 

Corporal punishment wouldn't work with you, obviously

And we've agreed that anything heading towards humiliation or objectification isn't okay

Which leaves me mainly denial and control

Of motion, senses, speech, touch, orgasms...

 

**Are you upset with our agreements? Because I'm not comfortable changing them.**

 

I'm completely happy with them, and if I ever try to push you to change them, you need to slap me, because that would /not/ be okay

I can do plenty without crossing your limits

/We/ can do plenty

 

**You can't be mad if I slap you though.**

 

No

 

**And I agree with having plenty to do but sometimes it's nice when it's just us. Even now just talking is nice.**

 

If I'm disrespecting your limits, you need to stop me however you can

It is

I like talking to you

 

**I like talking to you as well. You can be easy to talk to at times.**

 

When I remember to shut up long enough for you to talk

 

**That's true. I like having your attention.**

 

Just listening to you, or does watching you count too?

 

**Both. I like having your full attention.**

 

Hmm

I can't help but think I could work that into a reward somehow

 

**I love rewards.**

**Did you have any more questions or was that just what was on your mind?**

 

There were some other things, but I think I've forgotten them

I just...you do so much to make me happy, I want to learn what /you/ like best

 

**I wish I could tell you something specific and answer your question but I just don't know.**

 

That's okay, love, we'll work it out

It'll be fun doing it

 

**So if you don't have any more questions, can I ask you some?**

 

Of course you can

Sorry, I should have realised

Go ahead

 

**I didn't think there was anything to realise... Thank you though.**

 

That the conversation was mostly an interrogation on my part?

 

**Why do you like sceneing? Was it personal or were you introduced to it in a way?**

 

You know I have issues with anxiety and stuff

It's kind of nice, having that control

But it's also about looking after people, you know?

If I've got you right here, you can't get hurt

I won't let it happen

I know you're safe

And I can make sure you're healthy and happy and...okay

 

**There's nothing and no one out to hurt me so you don't have to worry about that. And I understand what you're trying to say. I just never really asked why and I was curious.**

 

Yeah, I know, it's just...my parents

 

**I'm very happy and my health is fine.**

**We don't have to talk about it anymore.**

**Let's change the topic.**

 

It's okay, I'm not freaked out it about it

That's why, is all

And, I mean, I read and watch a lot of porn

I got curious

 

**I never really liked reading porn. Watching however just depended on what it was.**

 

Reading's better for instructional purposes. If it's actually good porn.

And it tells you more about what people are thinking, which is helpful for kinky shit

But I still default to visual stuff

 

**That's true I guess. I just always got more out of watching. I got bored reading.**

 

Every man to his own, I suppose

 

**Do you think you'll ever get bored of your lifestyle, if that is the right word?**

 

Eh. I'm not so fussed about the vocabulary.

It's just another way to have sex and express affection

It's something I like, sure

But there'll be days and times and situations and people where it doesn't work

And times when it's better suited and times when it isn't

If something's boring, I'll do something different

 

**Fair enough.**

**I don't really have any other questions, those were just floating around for a while and I wasn't sure on how to approach it.**

 

I get it

Some things are hard to ask

 

**If things don't work out between us please just tell me. Don't beat around the bush or just drop me, please.**

 

Of course I wouldn't!

Jesus, Derek

 

**I'm just making sure.**

 

I care about you a lot, you're my friend, you're my sub...I would never, never just 'drop' you

It would be an absolutely shitty thing to do

 

**Stiles, I just wanted to reassure us. I'll do the same with you when or if the time comes.**

 

_[delay]_

Thanks.

I really don't want to think about that, though

 

**Why? Things happen all the time.**

**I just want to make sure we both have an understanding.**

 

That we'll part amicably if we have to?

Honestly, I'm kind of hoping to be with you for quite a while

 

**Stiles, I hope the same. Let's just forget I said anything.**

 

Okay

 

**Okay. I guess we'll talk later then?**

 

I'll see you later, Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my wonderful co-author, who wrote Derek in this conversation.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Eager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles discuss a way to reward Stiles for his good behavior.
> 
> Dom!Derek, est D/s, negotiation, explicit consent, discussion of: exhibitionism, humiliation, slut-shaming, comeplay, spanking, orgasm delay/denial, teasing, restraints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Please read the tags. Stiles wants to be insulted and humiliated as part of a scene; if you find that unpleasant, please skip this one

You did what I wanted last night, pet. - DH  
So now it's my turn to do something /you/ want - DH

 

 

Really?! -SS

 

It's only fair - DH

 

Thank you! This is amazing! What am I going to ask for? -SS

 

That's what I'm asking you, sweetheart - DH

 

I don't know, there are so many options... -SS

 

I'm sure this won't be the only time you're good enough to get a reward - DH

You can ask me for anything you want - DH

I may not say yes, or I might want some conditions, but you can ask for anything - DH

 

Okay. Well, I wasn't exactly allowed to... you know, come, yesterday... -SS

I'd like to do that. -SS

 

Of course, pet - DH

 

Yes! -SS

 

That's a very small request - DH

 

Could I ask for a blowjob from you? -SS

 

Absolutely, sweetheart - DH

I like making you come as much as I like teasing you - DH

 

**:** D -SS

 

You're very undemanding, you know - DH

I tell you you can ask me for any fantasy you like and you ask for a blowjob - DH

 

I don't want to ask too much. -SS

 

If you ask too much, or for something I don't want to do, I'll tell you - DH

 

Okay... -SS

I want you to come on my face before you blow me. -SS

And for you to not allow me to clean it off. -SS

 

For how long? - DH

 

Like until the next morning, when I have to leave. -SS

 

Okay - DH

 

**...** maybe you could forbid me from sleeping in your bed... -SS

 

You want it to be a degrading thing? - DH

 

Yeah... is that okay? I like the idea of having like a pillow or a dogbed on the floor where I sleep. -SS

 

Not always - I like sleeping with you - but on occasion, we can do that - DH

Is there any way you want me to talk about my come on you? - DH

Am I marking you, dirtying you...? - DH

 

Oh, that's a tough choice... I like both. -SS

I think the second. -SS

 

And then I don't let you on the bed because you're filthy - DH

 

Yes! -SS

 

Is there any particular reason /why/ I'm dirtying you, in this scenario? - DH

Anything you want me to call you? - DH

 

I liked that one time you called me slut, maybe you could do something with that? -SS

 

Okay. Are you just a generally slutty person, or have you done something to piss me off? - DH

 

I pissed you off. You saw me flirting with someone else. -SS

 

So I'm possessive? But you said you wanted dirtying, more than marking, so...I'm disgusted - DH

You're never satisfied - DH

 

Yeah. You call me a slut and then treat me like that. -SS

Say this is what I must want, because you're not enough for me because I'm flirting with someone else. -SS

 

You need come in you and on you all the time - DH

If that's what you want, I'll give it to you - DH

And when I blow you? - DH

 

Make me work for it. Make me promise that you're enough and that I won't do it again. It's a reward. -SS

 

Pretend to be disgusted that you're hard. Fuck, you're such a filthy slut that even /this/ turns you on - DH

 

Want me to take care of that for you? You're gonna have to make it worth it - DH

 

Tell me that you can't change me being slut, but I have to agree to only be your slut. -SS

 

You want a cock in your ass? It's gonna be mine. You want come on your face? It's gonna be mine - DH

 

Yes! -SS

 

But I guess you can't learn anything if you're not fucking somehow - DH

And you're too filthy like this for me to want to fuck you, so I guess I'll have to blow you - DH

 

You already have me hard, Sir. -SS

This is going to be amazing! -SS

 

I'm glad I can please you, pet - DH

 

I have no idea how you're ever going to top this, though. -SS

 

I'm sure you've got other fantasies - DH

And it's not like we're using props, either - DH

 

True, on both accounts. -SS

Oh, I know what I'm going to ask for next time I get a reward! -SS

 

Yes? - DH

 

Yeah. You wanna know? -SS

 

I do - DH

It means I have more time to plan - DH

 

Okay. It was of this guy who was tied to a chair and he was like rockhard. He'd obviously been teased for a long time. -SS

 

I can work with that - DH

 

I don't want you to tell me how you're going to tease me, though. Surprise me. Toys, your hands, your mouth. Whatever. -SS

 

So just restraints, and being teased? - DH

Is being tied to a chair important, or just restrained? - DH

 

Restrained in any way is fine. -SS

Just make it last long. -SS

 

I am very, very patient, pet - DH

 

And I'm not. It's going to be both amazing and horrible. -SS

**...** how do you feel about blindfolds? - DH

 

YES! -SS

 

You won't be able to see what I'm doing next - DH

My touch will come from nowhere - DH

You won't know until I touch you if it's a toy I'm teasing you with, or my hand - DH

You won't know how long I'll make you wait until I touch you again - DH

 

I love you so much right now. -SS

 

I love you, too - DH

 

You're perfect for me. -SS

 

Because I know how to tease you? - DH

 

And you enjoy it. -SS

 

I've been holding back, you know - DH

Because you're so impatient - DH

 

You have? -SS

Please do not hold back!!! -SS

 

I wasn't sure how you'd tolerate being frustrated - DH

The orgasm denial we do seemed like plenty - DH

 

I kind of hate it, but I mostly love it and I love how much it frustrates me. -SS

Does that make sense? -SS

 

Absolutely - DH

 

Could you tell me what else you'd want to do? -SS

 

It's not so much specific things as...I love seeing you desperate. I love seeing you beg. - DH

 

I can beg for you. -SS

 

Oh, I know you /can/. I'd rather /make/ you. - DH

Like I said, I'm very patient - DH

 

How long could you tease me? -SS

 

As long as I liked - DH

I can tell when you're close - DH

I know how to pull you back - DH

 

So... if I had a free week from school coming up... and I made sure not to schedule any work during that week... we could have some fun with that? -SS

 

We could, yes - DH

What's your feeling on restraining /yourself/ as compared to external restraints, like cock rings?

 

I'd like to be trained in that. I'm terrible at it, but I want to get better. -SS

 

 

We can work on it - DH

 

Thank you. -SS

 

It'd be delightful to watch you trying desperately not to come as I teased you to the edges of your capacity - DH

It's not just for you - DH

 

You'd enjoy watching me like that. -SS

You should film it, so you can watch it again later. -SS

 

You wouldn't mind being filmed? - DH

 

No, I think it'd be hot. -SS

 

Being on display - DH

 

Yeah. And I know you wouldn't show someone without my permission. -SS

 

Of course I wouldn't - DH

 

So, yeah, I'm totally and completely okay with that. -SS

 

On the subject of teasing - DH

 

Yeah? -SS

 

It's technically the opposite, but it'll be similar, to you - DH

I've been wondering how little it would take to make you come - DH

 

Oh. Okay, that'd be interesting. -SS

 

If I could make you come just by fucking you - DH

Or just by playing with your nipples - DH

 

You should definitely test that. -SS

 

It might take a long time, at first - DH

You have very sensitive nipples, but coming untouched isn't easy - DH

 

I'm sure you can train me, sir. -SS

 

If you'd like me to - DH

 

I like the idea of you being all hot teacher like and training me in these things. -SS

 

What would I do if you fail? - DH

 

Punish me. -SS

 

Did you have something in mind? - DH

 

I'm sure anything you can think of would be much better. -SS

 

True, but I appreciate your input - DH

Should I spank you? - DH

Send you to stand in a corner and think about what you've done? - DH

Those seem like 'teacherly' punishments - DH

Make you write lines? - DH

 

I enjoy spanking, so that doesn't sound like a good punishment. -SS

I don't like standing in a corner all alone with my thoughts or writing lines, so those would be great. -SS

 

I can make spanking unpleasant if I want to - DH

You don't realize because I'm always trying to make it fun - DH

 

But I don't want it to be unpleasant because I enjoy it a lot. -SS

I'd rather have different punishments. -SS

 

 

That's reasonable - DH

 

Thank you. -SS

 

This is why I ask, you know - DH

So I don't have to guess about things like that - DH

 

I get it. I'm getting better at talking about it. -SS

 

I appreciate it - DH

I know I'm not always the best at talking about things either - DH

 

You're getting better. -SS

You also seem happier these days. -SS

 

You've got a lot to do with that - DH

 

I do? -SS

 

Of course you do - DH

 

I'm glad. -SS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to my co-author for Stiles, and looking forward to your comments and kudos. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Everyone wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles are sexting when Stiles gets a little too enthusiastic and breaks one of his rules. It leads to a discussion about the rules themselves, and whether they're fair.
> 
> est D/s, Dom Derek, sub Stiles, sexting, teasing, chastity, vibrators, (mention of) figging, mild pet play, breeding kink, relationship negotiation, healthy communication, Safe Sane and Consensual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've marked where the sexting ends (about two thirds of the way through) with a line of asterisks, if any of you want to skip the smutty bit. 
> 
> Regarding petplay, Derek calls Stiles 'pet', Stiles calls Derek 'alpha', and they discuss Stiles wearing a butt plug with a tail attached. Derek also refers to Stiles as a 'bitch', which Stiles unambiguously likes.

I've been thinking about buying you some new toys, pet - DH

 

What sort of toys, Alpha? SS

 

A new plug, I think, for one - DH

 

The vibrating one that we were looking at the other day? SS

 

I'd very much like to tease you with it, pet - DH

 

I'd like that too. SS

 

How long do you think you could withstand it? - DH

 

As long as my Alpha tells me to stand it. SS

 

You're very good, pet - DH

Even when you're aching and desperate, you'll hold back for me, won't you? - DH

 

I'll do my best. I always do my best for you. SS

 

You do, sweet - DH

 

What about maybe a ball gag? SS

 

I do love seeing you silenced - DH

You...float - DH

 

I like it. SS

 

And I know I'm not always very good at doing it myself, so maybe that would help. SS

 

It's one of the reasons you love sucking me so much, isn't it? - DH

 

Yes, Alpha. SS

 

Can't say anything, right or wrong, just use your pretty mouth for what it's made for - DH

You're perfect, when you suck my cock - DH

 

Thank you, Alpha. You have a perfect cock to suck. You make it easy for me. SS

 

Even when I push into your pretty throat? Even when I make you gag? - DH

 

I like being good for you. That makes it easy to take, even if the action is hard. SS

 

You're so good for me, sweet. Such a perfect pet - DH

 

Except when I talk. SS

 

Even then - DH

You're a little more rebellious, but you're still /my/ pet - DH

 

Always yours, Alpha. SS

 

I looked at another kind of plug, too - DH

 

What kind? SS

 

Well, you say you're my pet... - DH

 

Do good pets get tails, Alpha? SS

 

If they want one, yes - DH

 

I think my Alpha just wants a pretty bitch in heat for him. SS

 

Open and wet for me? - DH

It certainly appeals - DH

 

Maybe you can stretch me enough to fuck me while the tail is in. SS

 

Oh god - DH

You want that, pet? Want to be my sloppy bitch? - DH

 

Yes, Alpha. SS

Anything for you. SS

 

You'll be loose around the tail afterwards - DH

Have to clench tight to hold it in, to stop yourself leaking everywhere - DH

Crawl so it doesn't fall out - DH

 

Have to hold all your cum in me. So you can breed me up proper. SS

 

And a hungry bitch like you...you just want to be full of me, don't you? - DH

 

Always, Alpha. SS

 

And I want to see you full of me - DH

I want to come in you so much your belly swells, like your pregnant with my cubs - DH

 

God, please, Derek. SS

 

Will you beg me for it? - DH

For every load of come in your sloppy hole, bitch? - DH

 

Yes, Alpha. Every one. Please. SS

 

How will you beg, pet? - DH

 

Please fill me up, Alpha. Fuck your cubs into me. Breed me. Make everyone know how strong you are, fucking a litter into me. SS

 

Will you get on your knees for me? - DH

 

Yes, Alpha. SS

 

Present your hungry hole? - DH

 

Please. Just for you. Open myself up wide. SS

 

And when I fuck into you, you'll clench tight around me - DH

 

Try to keep you there in me. SS

 

I'll love it, love how tight you are, but every time I come I'll pull out, leave you with only a plug to fill you up - DH

 

I'll feel so empty, Alpha. SS

 

Make you even hungrier - DH

Will you be naughty? Will you try to fuck yourself with the plug? Fill yourself with your fingers? - DH

 

I'll try to be good, but sometimes I ache so badly, Alpha. SS

 

Are you aching now, pet? - DH

 

Yes, Alpha. SS

 

What are you aching for, sweet? - DH

 

Your cock in me. Anything in me. SS

 

Well, pet, how about you finger your pretty hole for me? - DH

 

How many am I allowed? SS

 

You can start with just one, pet - DH

Be sure to tease the rim thoroughly before you fill yourself up - DH

Don't rush - DH

 

Not enough, Alpha. I need more. SS

 

I know, pet - DH

But you're going to be good for me, aren't you - DH

 

I can be good for you. SS

 

Are you fucking yourself with your finger now? - DH

Does it feel good? - DH

 

I feel empty. SS

 

Oh, my poor pet - DH

You can use a second finger if you want, sweet - DH

 

Thank you, Alpha. SS

I need you here. SS

 

Need me to fuck you properly, pet? - DH

 

Please. My fingers aren't enough. SS

 

I'll be there soon, then - DH

 

Thank you, Alpha. My vibrator isn't enough. It's too cold. SS

 

Did I tell you to use your vibrator? - DH

 

No, Alpha. SS

 

But you used it anyway? - DH

 

I'm sorry, Alpha. I just needed something so bad. SS

 

What are you, sweet? - DH

 

Yours. SS

 

That's right, pet - DH

 

I'm sorry, Alpha. SS

 

Tell me what you did wrong, so I know you understand - DH

 

I let something in me without your permission. SS

 

That's right - DH

 

Are you still coming home? SS

 

I am - DH

But I'll punish you when I get there - DH

 

Yes, Alpha. SS

What are you going to do? SS

 

[delay] Figging - DH

If you insist on being full, then you'll be full - DH

 

[slight delay] Yes, Alpha. SS

Whatever you want. SS

 

And I'll have to clean you out a bit before I fuck you - DH

 

I understand. SS

 

Good - DH

 

I'm sorry, Alpha, I really am. SS

 

I know, pet - DH

But when you break the rules, I have to punish you - DH

 

I know you do. Thank you. SS

 

Good boy. You're very good for me - DH

 

Thank you for helping me get better. SS

 

I always will, pet - DH

 

How long until you get here? SS

 

Only a few minutes, pet - DH

 

Do you want me to prepare the ginger for you? SS

 

You're eager to get this punishment over, aren't you, pet? - DH

 

Cut it the same size and shape as your vibrator, please - DH

 

Yes, Alpha. It was the big vibrator. SS

 

You were /very/ naughty, then - DH

 

I'm sorry. SS

 

I know, pet - DH

 

Do I need to make a cock ring as well? SS

 

Did you touch your cock? - DH

 

[Delayed] Yes, Alpha. A little. SS

 

A little, pet? - DH

 

I didn't want to come without you there. SS

 

But you teased your cock without permission - DH

 

Just humping the bed and pinching the base to keep myself from coming. SS

 

Pinching the base to stop yourself from coming is acceptable - DH

I'm not so sure about humping the bed, but then, I /did/ encourage you to work yourself up - DH

 

I'll make a ring and you can decide when you get home? SS

 

That sounds reasonable - DH

 

Alright. SS

 

Thank you for the suggestion, pet - DH

 

Do you know how long you're going to keep the ginger in? SS

 

That depends on how you react, pet - DH

And how long you kept the vibrator in - DH

 

Not very long. Just as long as you were talking about filling me up. SS

 

We talked about that a lot, pet - DH

 

I know, Alpha. SS

 

So, would you like me to assume you had it in you the whole time? - DH

Or are you going to tell me? - DH

 

When you started talking about the tail. I started to open myself up then. SS

 

And when did you take it out? - DH

 

When you told me to finger myself. SS

 

No wonder you weren't satisfied - DH

You'd already opened yourself up - DH

 

I know. It was a bad idea. SS

 

It was, pet - DH

Not only did you fill yourself without permission, you made yourself unable to enjoy what I wanted you to enjoy - DH

 

Well I won't enjoy figging so you win. SS

 

It's not about winning, pet - DH

It's about you learning to be good for me - DH

 

Yes, I know. SS

 

And seeing as you had the vibrator in you for...at least ten minutes, by my count, I intend to fuck you quite thoroughly with the ginger - DH

 

*****

 

Alright. SS

Are you still going to get me those new toys? SS

 

The tail, yes - DH

 

Not the others? SS

 

Definitely not the vibrating plug - DH

You clearly have enough vibrators - DH

I'm not sure about the gag - DH

 

No, please. Can I buy it myself instead? SS

The gag didn't cause any problems. SS

 

That's true - DH

 

And I'll look so pretty with it in. SS

 

You're very good at persuading me, pet - DH

Alright, you can buy it - DH

But you have to show me your choice before you do - DH

And I'm going to start locking our toybox - DH

 

That's no fair, Alpha. SS

What about when you go on trips and things? SS

 

We'll negotiate which toys you get to keep out of the box - DH

 

I guess that's fine. SS

 

You're my pet, Stiles - DH

 

I know. SS

 

You've chosen to let me choose - DH

 

I know I have. SS

Does that mean I can't get frustrated some times? SS

 

You can, sweet, of course you can - DH

But if you don't like the rules, you can either ask me for what you want so we can negotiate it, or break them and get punished - DH

Everything we do is done with your consent - the rules are no exception - DH

 

I don't know what I want until I'm already there. SS

 

Then look back on the past - what have you wanted? when have you been frustrated? - DH

I want you to be happy, sweet - DH

 

I know you do. SS

I want to make you happy too. SS

 

And you do, Stiles - DH

Even when you break the rules, you make me happy - DH

 

I get frustrated when you decide you want to play when you're not with me. SS

I like it. So I always go along, but it isn't fair. SS

And I end up breaking the rules and it feels like a trap. SS

 

[delay] You're right. I'm sorry. - DH

 

I am? SS

 

Yes - DH

 

Thank you. SS

 

I don't mean to...tempt you, I suppose - DH

To break the rules - DH

But I can see why it happens - DH

 

I don't mean to going in. SS

I never set out to go and break the rules, I just get lost. SS

And you there gets confused with you here. SS

And I just /want/ so I /do/. SS

 

When I'm there, I can guide you - DH

I can see you, so I can stop you if you're doing something I don't want - DH

It's my task to instruct you as much as it's yours to obey - DH

And it's the nature of phone sex that I can't instruct you in everything - DH

What I want from you becomes ambiguous - DH

 

It does. I'm sorry. SS

 

No, it's my fault - DH

 

I know it isn't completely fair to ask you to be with me all the time when you want to play. SS

 

That may be so, sweet - DH

But it /is/ fair to ask me to change my expectations for when we aren't together - DH

 

Yeah? SS

 

Absolutely - DH

It would be easier for you if there were fewer rules, wouldn't it? - DH

 

When you're not here, yes. SS

I like the rules when you're with me. They help. SS

 

I'm glad you like them, pet - DH

I'd still like you to ask permission to come - DH

 

I can do that. SS

It wouldn't be the same without that, Alpha. It wouldn't feel right. SS

 

That's good, pet. I'm glad. - DH

You can touch yourself however you like - DH

 

Really? SS

Thank you, Alpha. SS

 

Unless I give you specific instructions, yes - DH

And I expect you to tell me exactly what you're doing if I ask - DH

 

I will. I always will. SS

 

Good - DH

Now, since it was a toy that caused trouble for us today, we should discuss them - DH

 

Alright. SS

 

How much restriction of your playing with toys do you think is unreasonable? - DH

 

I don't like the idea of locking my toy chest. SS

But maybe I could tell you when I use something, and if you don't like it, you can suggest something else. SS

 

Alright - DH

 

Is that okay? SS

 

I can accept that, pet - DH

 

Thank you, Alpha. SS

 

And again, you need to tell me what you're doing if I ask, and do what I say with it if I tell you to - DH

 

I will. SS

 

These rules apply to masturbation, too, not just play: you need permission for orgasms, and you need to at least tell me when you use a toy, but touching of any kind is unrestricted - DH

 

Will you tell me when you're thinking about me too? Not for permission or anything. That would be weird, but just to tell me? SS

 

If you'd like that, pet, I will - DH

 

I would like that very much, Alpha. It makes me feel warm inside to know you're thinking about me when I'm not there. SS

Like I matter. SS

 

You matter so much to me, Stiles - DH

 

I know that, logically. Emotionally, sometimes I need a reminder, you know? SS

 

I'll make sure to tell you more often, then - DH

 

I love you, Derek. SS

 

I love you too, Stiles - DH

 

How do you want me when you come home? SS

 

Kneeling by the bed - DH

And, pet, given what we've discussed, your punishment will be much lighter than I originally planned - DH

 

Whatever you think is best, Alpha, thank you. SS

 

You broke the rules as they were, so you will still be punished - DH

But the rules were unfair - DH

 

I know I still deserve punishment. I trust you. SS

 

Thank you - DH

I'm sorry to have asked you to follow unfair rules - DH

 

I didn't say anything. It's both of our faults. If I were different, or if you were different, those rules probably could have worked really well. SS

I'm going to put my phone away so I can get ready for you, Alpha, okay? SS

 

Good, pet - DH

I'll see you soon - DH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my collaborator for a thought-provoking Stiles - hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom Derek, sexting, oral fixation, orgasm control

 

 

Have you been good for me this week, pet? - DH

 

Yes, sir. I didn't touch myself like you told me to. When are you coming back? -SS

 

The day after tomorrow - DH

I'm glad to hear it, sweeting. What about your other rules? - DH

 

No visitors besides Scott and Lydia and not staying out going out at night. Kept them. -SS

Isaac dropped by yesterday unannounced, though, but I told him I had to study and he left. -SS

 

That's good, pet - DH

Thank you - DH

And you've been looking after yourself for me? Eating properly, taking your medications? - DH

 

Yes, sir. I'm having some trouble to sleep, but it's because I'm not used to do it alone. -SS

 

That's fine, then - DH

It's nice to hear you miss me - DH

I miss you in my bed, too - DH

 

I miss being in your arms, I didn't notice I needed it that much until now. -SS

How are you? Are you looking after yourself too? -SS

 

I'm alright. It's harder to eat well when I'm not at home, but I've done my best. - DH

 

You miss my cooking? -SS

 

Of course I do - DH

You know I love it - DH

 

Around what time will you be back? I can wait for you with dinner. -SS

 

That sounds perfect - DH

Seven thirty or so, depending on traffic - DH

 

I'll make us something. -SS

 

Thank you, sweetheart - DH

 

Anything for you, you know it. -SS

I love you. -SS

 

I love you too - DH

Which is all the more reason to say thank you - DH

 

You thank me because you love me? -SS

 

I thank you because it's important to me that you feel appreciated and know that I'm grateful - DH

Because I love you - DH

 

I know you appreciate it, but you also know I don't do it to get a thanks. -SS

I like to keep you happy. -SS

 

I know, pet - DH

You do it because you're wonderful - DH

And I like to keep you happy too - DH

 

I'm not wonderful, I'm okay. -SS

You make me really happy. -SS

 

You're far more than okay - DH

Do I need to convince you? - DH

 

How would you? -SS

 

I'd tie you down and worship you, I think - DH

 

I might need some words too. -SS

Would you say anything to me? -SS

 

Of course, sweetheart - DH

I'd tell you, over and over again, not just how perfect and good you are, not just how beautiful and gorgeous, but how much you amaze me everyday - DH

 

Do you mean it? -SS

 

So much, pet - DH

I'm always as honest with you as I can bear to be, sweetheart, and when I praise you, I never run out of truths to tell you - DH

I'd tell you, as I teased you, everything you do that makes me love you - DH

 

We should probably stop this if you don't want me to break your rule. One week without you, I'm a bit in need. -SS

 

[delay]

I'm sorry, pet, you're right. - DH

And you're very good to remind me. - DH

 

No, it's fine. Don't apologize. I thought you might want to remember that fact. -SS

 

I had forgotten - DH

And I should apologise, it was unfair to you - DH

I promised I wouldn't ever test you like that - DH

 

You were being sweet, it's okay. -SS

No hands went bellow the waist, it's all alright. -SS

 

I really want you right now, Stiles - DH

 

I want you too, a lot. -SS

Don't expect me to let go of you when you get back. -SS

 

Oh no - DH

I'm imagining a long and thorough night of enjoying you - DH

 

You could blindfold me? -SS

So I'd be able to feel you more intensely. -SS

 

I can certainly do that - DH

What else would you like? - DH

What have you missed most? - DH

 

You... eating me out until I'm sobbing. -SS

 

**...** I would /definitely/ like to do that - DH

 

And I really want you to fuck me. -SS

 

Before or after I rim you? - DH

I could draw out the prep until you're begging - DH

or I could clean you up when you're oversensitive and raw - DH

 

Maybe you could use toys to work me up even more. -SS

(Delayed) Derek, please... I need to touch myself, I'm so hard it hurts. -SS

 

Alright, pet. You have permission. - DH

 

Thank you. -SS

 

Just your cock, though - DH

You need to ask separately for everything else - DH

 

Can I finger myself? It's not enough like this. -SS

 

One finger - DH

 

Okay, just one. -SS

Doesn't feel as good as your fingers, though. -SS

 

I'm glad to hear it. I like making you feel good. - DH

**[** delay] Which toys, do you think? - DH

There's the thin vibrator, that one always makes you beg - DH

 

That one, or maybe that little plug you have. -SS

 

I could plug you with it when I get home - DH

Make you wear it all through dinner - DH

 

I'd feel it with every movement. I'd be so needy by the time you decide to have me. -SS

 

I'd strip you, lay you out on the bed with the blindfold - DH

Maybe I'd fuck you with the plug for a little while before I swapped it for the vibrator - on low, of course - DH

 

You might have to gag me or the neighbors'll hear me. -SS

I'm going to be so loud, just like you like it. -SS

 

By then I'll be desperate too - DH

I think I should get you to suck me - DH

So I don't rush - DH

I've certainly missed your mouth - DH

 

I miss having you in my mouth too, my oral fixation went crazy... we can take advantage of that. -SS

 

Do you need something in your mouth all night, pet? - DH

 

Yes, please. -SS

 

I'd offer you my fingers, but I don't think I can do that the whole time - DH

 

I'll manage, don't worry. -SS

... Can I come? I really need to. -SS

 

How much, pet? - DH

 

So fucking much. -SS

 

Tell me - DH

 

I really, really need to come, please. Can I? -SS

 

You can beg prettier than that, pet - DH

I don't think you're desperate enough - DH

 

Yes, I am. It's been a week and I need you so much. This isn't enough but it's what I have. Just let me come. -SS

 

You've been fucking yourself with just the one finger, haven't you? - DH

 

Like you told me to. -SS

I can send you a picture to prove it. -SS

 

I'd like that very much - DH

 

(Image attached) See? Just one. -SS

 

Very good, pet - DH

 

Can I please come? -SS

 

Fill yourself with three fingers, pet, and you can - DH

 

(Ten minutes later. Video attached) I thought you might like to see. -SS

 

[long delay] You have the best ideas, sweetheart - DH

 

Sorry it shakes so much. Hard to focus on keeping my arm firm. -SS

 

(image attached) Just so you know you're not the only one affected - DH

Come, pet - DH

 

 


	7. Taking Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom Derek, sub Stiles, domestic discipline

Have you been good for me this week, pet? - DH

 

I'm always good! -SS

 

You always try - DH

 

I try and I succeed. -SS

 

So you've been looking after yourself for me? - DH

 

Define 'looking after myself'. -SS

 

Eating well, taking your medications, at least attempting to go to bed at a reasonable hour - DH

 

Um.. I'm going to say I was fifty percent there? -SS

 

Elaborate, please - DH

 

Well sometimes I forgot to eat and then made up for it by eating junk food, you know I forget my medications sometimes and going to bed early is impossible. -SS

 

So the answer is no - DH

 

I tried? -SS

 

I don't think you did, pet - DH

I think you did what you normally do, which is not think about it - DH

 

Well. Maybe. Yes. Perhaps. -SS

 

Is there anything else you forgot to do? - DH

 

I don't think so? -SS

 

You were supposed to talk to me before touching yourself or coming - DH

And talk to someone else in person or me on the phone if you had a panic attack - DH

 

Well I didn't actually touch myself all week.. -SS

I /did/ actually have a panic attack.. But I just forgot to call someone. -SS

 

Well done - DH

Not so well done - DH

 

It came on suddenly! -SS

 

They do that - DH

It's the aftermath I was concerned about - DH

 

Oh. Well.. I was fine. -SS

 

That's my job to judge, not yours - DH

 

I'm sorry. -SS

 

Pet, what are you? - DH

 

At home? -SS

 

Not where, what - DH

 

Oh. Yours? -SS

 

That's right, sweetheart - DH

And I look after what's mine, don't I? - DH

 

Yes! Always. -SS

 

I asked you to look after my pet for me - DH

 

I tried.. -SS

 

We've already established that you didn't try - DH

 

I didn't touch myself.. -SS

 

That was good, pet, and I won't forget it - DH

 

But it wasn't good enough. -SS

 

Not good enough for me to ignore the other ways you've disappointed me - DH

 

I'm sorry.. -SS

It's easier for me with the new rules, rather than breaking old habits. -SS

 

I know, sweetheart - DH

But you need to remember that my pet is precious to me - DH

 

I know.. -SS

 

I'm going to punish you, Stiles, when we next play together - DH

 

What are you going to do? -SS

 

Since you didn't know how to look after my pet on your own, I'm going to tell you - DH

For a set period of time, everything you do will be instructed by me - DH

Your only independent action will be to tell me how you are feeling and ask for what you want - DH

 

Are you going to make me do bad things? -SS

 

Such as? - DH

 

I don't know.. Stay in one spot for a long time? -SS

 

If you tell me you're uncomfortable, I'll allow you to move - DH

 

Okay. That's okay. -SS

 

Your task is to learn to recognise what you're feeling, and ask for what you want and need - DH

 

That doesn't sound too hard.. But I don't know what I need. -SS

 

That's why I have the ability to control your actions to make sure you get it - DH

And just to be clear, this will be entirely non-sexual - DH

 

I think I figured that this wasn't going to be a sexual punishment.. -SS

 

It's not. But you also won't be allowed to perform any sexual acts, even if you want to - DH

 

Oh.. That's not fair. :( -SS

 

Why do you say that? - DH

 

Because what if I really want to touch you? -SS

 

Then you'll have to wait - DH

It is a punishment, Stiles - DH

It's not going to be entirely pleasant - DH

 

Okay... -SS

I trust you. -SS

 

Thank you, sweetheart - DH

Once we're done, I'll be able to reward you properly for not touching yourself - DH

 

You promise? -SS

 

Of course, pet - DH

Is there anything you really want? - DH

 

A cuddle. -SS

 

[delay] You're so sweet for me - DH

 

Only for you. :) -SS

 

Well you will /definitely/ get a nice long cuddle - DH

 

Thank you. I really really want one. -SS

 

And here I thought you missed me for my dick - DH

 

I mean, I really love your dick, but I love you more. -SS

 

I love you too, sweetheart - DH

I'll see you tomorrow night - DH

 

For my punishment. -SS

 

And your reward - DH

 

Okay. :) -SS

 

And maybe some fun, too - DH

 

Yay! -SS

 

Good night, Stiles - DH

 

Night Derek. :) -SS

 

 


	8. Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom Derek, sub stiles, fuckbuddies to lovers, fisting, daddy kink, confession of feelings

You've earned yourself a wish, pet - DH

 

 

I have? Because I've been good? SS

 

You've been very good - DH

 

 

I'm happy to hear that, Sir. I always want to be good for you. SS

 

 

You're always wonderful, pet - DH

What would you like for your wish? - DH

 

Would you fist me, Sir? SS

I bet we could see you move through my belly. SS

 

I would love to do that, pet - DH

We came close, last week - DH

You took all four fingers down to my palm - DH

I loved seeing you stretch around me - DH

 

I loved being stretched, Sir. SS

I would like to get your fist inside me properly this time. SS

I know I can do it. I've been practising for you. SS

 

Have you, pet? - DH

What have you been doing? - DH

 

I haven't come, I promise. SS

Used my fingers, but the angle is a little odd to do it on my own, so I've used bigger plugs and dildos. SS

 

Did you think of me, as you opened yourself up? - DH

My hands are bigger than yours, even if my fingers aren't as long - DH

 

I only thought of you, Sir. How it'd feel to have you open me up again. SS

I know, Sir. But I can take it, and we have all the time, right? SS

 

We do - DH

I'll go slow - DH

Make you beg for every finger - DH

Or should I stretch you only just enough that you can take it? DH

I'll feel huge in you either way - DH

 

Fuck, Sir. SS

You know I love edging. SS

I'd like that to be your choice, Sir. How you stretch me. SS

 

Alright, pet. I'll surprise you. - DH

And once you've taken my hand, what then? - DH

As your hole clutches tight around my wrist and my knuckles bump against your prostate with every move - DH

 

Oh god. SS

Want to take you as deep as possible, Sir. SS

Can we try to see how many times I can come on your fist? SS

 

Of course, pet - DH

I'll stay there, hand just barely inside, rubbing back and forth gently, until the first time - DH

And then, when you're shuddering and sensitive around me, then I'll start fucking you deeper - DH

 

Yes, yes please. That, Sir, I'd like that. SS

I would really love that. SS

 

Slowly, exploring - DH

Moving a little deeper every time I fuck into you - DH

Opening you up around me - DH

Reshaping you to fit me - DH

 

You'd feel so big inside of me. SS

I want to get under so deep, Sir. Can we do that? SS

 

We can, pet - DH

 

Yay, I'm happy, Sir. SS

Thank you for granting me that wish. SS

 

You are very, very welcome, pet - DH

I want to feel your heartbeat around me - DH

I want to press down on your stomach and feel me from the other side - DH

I want to see you taking me deep inside - DH

 

I want that too. SS

So much. SS

When can we do that, Sir? SS

 

Does Friday work? - DH

I want to give you plenty of time to rest afterwards - DH

 

Friday would work perfectly. SS

I can stay with you right? SS

 

Of course you will - DH

After a scene like that? I'd never make you leave right after - DH

I intend to fist-fuck you until you're coming dry - DH

You'll be no good for anything but sleep until noon the next day - DH

 

I'm looking forward to it. Like, really a lot, Sir. SS

Do you mind if I stay the weekend? I just want to make sure I don't crash by going home too early. SS

And I really like being with you, Sir. SS

 

I would love it if you stay the whole weekend - DH

 

Yeah? SS

 

I like being with you too, sweetheart - DH

 

I like it when you call me that. And I'm happy to hear that, Sir. SS

 

Then I'll be sure to call you sweetheart more often - DH

 

I wish I could kiss you, Sir. SS

 

I wish I could kiss you back - DH

 

We'll be together soon, Sir. SS

 

And it will be wonderful, sweetheart - DH

 

I can't wait. I'm really excited. SS

 

I'm glad - DH

Is there anything you want that you haven't mentioned yet? - DH

I want to make sure you get the most out of your wish - DH

 

Uhm, give me a moment to think, Sir. SS

Could we maybe discuss a kink? And maybe there's something I'd like to wear for you. SS

 

We can do that, pet - DH

 

[Slight delay] I'm a little nervous, sorry. For Friday, can I call you Daddy? SS

 

If that's what you want, sweetheart - DH

Should I treat you any differently? Call you something different? - DH

 

Would it be something you'd enjoy too, Sir? SS

Uhm. Maybe you can add 'baby boy' to the names? I already told you about me liking you calling me sweetheart. SS

What do you mean exactly with treat me different? What were you thinking of? SS

 

Do you want me to treat you like you're young? Inexperienced? - DH

Do you want me to talk that way? - DH

Or was it just the names you wanted? - DH

 

We can try. I think I'd like it, so long as it's not over the top? SS

 

Okay - DH

And what did you want to wear for me? - DH

 

Would you like it if I wore a stockings, a garter belt and some panties? SS

It's just a thought. I'll wear whatever you want me to. SS

 

But it's something you'd like to wear - DH

 

Yes, it is. SS

But I'll like it even more if you like it too. SS

 

At the same time as being my baby boy? - DH

I like the mental image very much. I'm sure it'll be even better in person -DH

 

Yes, at the same time, Sir. SS

I hope so. SS

 

Help me imagine the scenario, please - DH

Do I strip you and find the lingerie, or are you waiting for me? - DH

Am I shocked or pleased that my baby boy is wearing that sort of clothing? - DH

 

I'd be waiting for you, because I want to impress you. SS

Pleased, because you're pleased that your baby boy wants to please and arouse you. SS

I'd be waiting on the bed, a little nervous, waiting for you to come home. Maybe I'd be waiting with my clothes on, still. Maybe I'd undress for you. SS

Because you ask me to. SS

 

My baby boy's still a bit shy - DH

 

Yes. SS

Shy and unsure if the way he looks pleases his Daddy. SS

But he wants to. So badly. SS

 

So I'm particularly surprised and pleased that he dressed up so nice for me - DH

 

Yes, if that's okay? SS

 

Of course, sweetheart - DH

I won't be faking it at all, you'll be beautiful - DH

 

Yeah? SS

 

Of course you will, sweetheart - DH

 

It'd be something you'd like to do, too, Sir? SS

 

It's new, but I think I'll enjoy it very much - DH

 

I hope so. And we can always stop the scene if we find out that we don't like it. SS

Thank you for considering this, Sir, and for willing to do this with me. SS

 

You don't have to thank me for considering it, sweetheart - DH

I will always be willing to at least discuss the things you want - DH

 

I know, I know. I just. I feel very grateful, Sir. I'm very happy and lucky to have you. SS

 

I'm lucky too - DH

I'm glad I can make you happy - DH

 

You make me very happy. SS

Happiest I've been in a long time. SS

Have you ever considered doing this exclusively? SS

 

 

What do you mean? - DH

 

I mean. Have you ever thought about me and you doing more than just this together? Being together uhm, romantically. SS

 

I don't want my question to ruin or disrupt what we have. I'm just, I'm curious, Sir. SS

 

Of course I have - DH

And, to be clear, I haven't fucked or dommed anyone else since we got started - DH

 

I haven't either, Sir. There's only been you. SS

Doesn't feel right with anyone else. SS

 

Stiles, I hope you don't think...you know, by now, that I care about you, right? - DH

 

 

Of course I know, Derek. No way you do this with me for so long and not care about me. SS

I feel it all the time that you care. Makes me feel so goddamn safe. SS

 

That's what I want - DH

That's what I always want for you - DH

 

I trust you more than anyone. I'd let you do anything. I've never felt so safe with anyone else. You're absolutely amazing. SS

 

Thank you. I hope you know...there's trust there on my part, too - DH

Not as much as you have to trust me - DH

Which I value so much - DH

But I trust you to see this part of me, and not to hurt me with it - DH

 

The last thing I want is to hurt you. SS

Thank you for showing this part of you to me. And I'm honored to have your trust. SS

I have a feeling you aren't quite the way you are with me during aftercare with anyone else. You really seem to need the aftercare too, especially after intense scenes. SS

Am I right? SS

 

Yes - DH

I'm always as honest with you as I can be, Stiles - DH

I always mean it - DH

 

God I really want to kiss you right now. SS

Thank you, I already thought you were completely honest, but it's great to hear it confirmed. SS

I'm happy. SS

 

I'm glad - DH

I was...hoping it would be okay - DH

 

That you were being honest? SS

 

Yes - DH

 

It is very okay. SS

So uhm, you think we could go on a date sometime? SS

 

[delay] We're doing this completely backwards, aren't we? - DH

The answer's yes, of course - DH

 

Nah. This way our romantic relationship is already founded on a strong sense of trust from our D/s relationship. It's perfect. And I've never been conventional anyways. SS

Great! I'd suggest next week, after Friday? Unless you'd want to do something before then? SS

 

I'd rather be on steady ground for Friday - DH

We're already doing a lot of new things - DH

 

Yeah, I was thinking that too. SS

Next week then. We could put down a date for the date before I leave on Sunday? SS

 

Sounds good - DH

Though I don't like to think of you leaving - DH

 

Neither do I. SS

I never like leaving you. SS

But I'm not going to focus on leaving. I'm going to focus on the amazing scene we'll have together. SS

I can't wait. SS

 

 


	9. When You're Not Paying Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom Derek, sub Stiles, argument, hurt/comfort, past abuse (Kate)

You've been naughty lately - DH

 

Oh, yeah? What have I done that's so wrong? SS

 

Been rude, for a start - DH

 

[delayed] That might be true. SS

 

You know very well that you've been breaking the rules - DH

 

Didn't think you'd notice. SS

 

Oh? - DH

 

Never mind. SS

 

Stiles, I'm not dropping this - DH

Why did you think I wouldn't notice you breaking our rules? - DH

 

You haven't noticed much of anything lately. SS

 

[delay] What have I missed? - DH

 

Like...everything? Your head has been somewhere else lately. We barely talk. SS

 

I'm sorry - DH

 

You're sorry? SS

 

Yes - DH

You're upset - DH

Because of me - DH

So I'm sorry - DH

 

Yeah, no, I get what apologies are. SS

Just- is that all you've got to say about it? No explanation? SS

 

[delay] We're coming up on the anniversary of the fire - DH

I've been thinking about things - DH

 

[delay] Now I feel like an ass. SS

 

I should have told you - DH

 

Why didn't you? I mean, I did ask. SS

 

It was a long time ago - DH

 

Does that make it bother you any less? SS

 

No - DH

Yes - DH

It's different - DH

 

Should I care about it any less just because your feelings are about something that happened a while ago? SS

 

[delay] I'm sorry - DH

 

You don't have to be sorry. SS

I'd feel better if you were willing to let me in more, though, you know? SS

 

I know - DH

It's not that I don't trust you - DH

But there are things I've never talked about, with anyone - DH

 

Some people find it helpful. SS

You don't have to, but I'd like it if you tried it. It makes me worry about you, torturing yourself in silence. SS

 

[delay] You know about Kate, right? - DH

 

Yeah. I mean, I don't know any specific details. But yeah. SS

 

She used to dom me - DH

Not that I understood what was going on at the time, but that's what it was - DH

 

God. Everything about her was like...cold, condensed evil. SS

You were just a kid. You had no way of knowing. SS

 

Thanks - DH

It's...I've been thinking about the sex more than the fire, lately - DH

 

Okay, let me preface this by saying I'm sorry for being so petty. I didn't really realize that's what I was doing, and by the time I did, it was like I couldn't stop. SS

I don't think it's weird that that's been on your mind. Something like that gets into a person's head deep. Formative years and all that. SS

 

It was bothering you. It's fine. - DH

 

It was bothering me, but it wasn't a constructive way for me to deal with it. SS

Has it been worse when you and I are together? SS

 

Not...worse - DH

 

It's just...the parallels - DH

 

Parallels? SS

 

Having a younger sub who was inexperienced when we started - DH

 

[delayed] Der, I need to you really focus on what I'm about to say, because it's really, really important, and it's something I feel very strongly that you should know. SS

You are nothing in the world like Kate, and our relationship, and everything we've gone through in no way resembles what she did to you. SS

Yeah, there's an age difference between us, but you didn't seek me out because of the age difference in order to exploit it. SS

 

[delay] Thanks, Stiles - DH

I'm usually fine with it - DH

I know we talked about the age thing when we got together, and I don't mind generally - DH

 

Would it help for us to step back a little bit? I don't mean emotionally or anything like that, but physically maybe? Just while you're getting your head around the idea you're not doing anything wrong. SS

 

Maybe - DH

 

And I just...let me take care of you, please - DH

 

Whatever you need, but I hope you'll let me take care of you too. No more pushing me away when you're hurting. SS

 

I'm sorry - DH

 

You don't have to be sorry. I just want you to know that I need the chance to love on you, Sourwolf. SS

 

[delay] Okay - DH

 

Am I still in trouble? SS

 

Do you think you should be? - DH

 

I feel like an asshole for how I've been acting. You've been having hard time, and I've only been making it worse. SS

 

Okay. Will you feel better if I punish you? - DH

 

Normally I would, but I don't want that if it's going to make you feel wrong right now. Sort of unusual circumstances, I guess. SS

 

Alright. We'll compromise a bit - DH

 

How so? SS

 

I won't punish you for the rules you've broken, but I'll punish you for...not asking me what was wrong, I suppose. - DH

So you can feel better about it - DH

 

I think that sounds really good. SS

 

I'm thinking I'll ignore you for an hour - DH

You can kneel, and I'll gag you, and unless you safeword, I won't pay any attention to you at all - DH

 

[delayed] Okay. Tonight? SS

 

Yes. I'd like to get it over with so I can be sweet to you - DH

 

I love you. You know that, right? I haven't said it as much lately as I generally like to. SS

 

I love you so much, Stiles - DH

And yes, I know - DH

 

Aw, shucks. You're making me blush over here. [kissy emoji] SS

 

You're lovely when you blush - DH

 

Well, you would know. You're like the expert in Making Stiles Blush. SS

 

I'm the expert in making you do a few other things, too - DH

 


	10. Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom Stiles, sub Derek, insecurity, collar negotiations

You've been very good lately - SS

 

I've been trying. -DH

 

I know, sweetheart. And you've made me very proud - SS

 

That's what I've wanted. For you to be proud. -DH

 

You're wonderful, love, and I'd like to reward you - SS

 

Really? Reward me with what? -DH

 

I'd like you to help me decide that, sweetheart - SS

Is there anything you'd really like? - SS

 

I don't really know.. I haven't really thought about that. -DH

 

If you haven't thought before about the things you enjoy, I think now is a good time to start - SS

 

I enjoy being with you. -DH

 

You'll get that regardless, love - SS

Would you like me to help you choose? - SS

 

I would like that, yes. -DH

Please. -DH

 

Would you like something sexual, or non-sexual? - SS

 

Can I have both? -DH

 

I intend to spend an entire evening rewarding you, sweetheart, so yes you can - SS

 

You're giving me too much, I think. -DH

 

Well I don't think there's any such thing - SS

 

You would say that.. -DH

 

Of course I would, love - SS

 

If I'm really good, I would like a new collar. A proper one. -DH

 

[delay] You're sure? - SS

 

Positive. -DH

 

[delay]

I would be honoured - SS

 

So would I.. -DH

 

I...you really want to commit to me? I'm not...I know I'm not perfect, not even close - SS

 

But you're perfect for me. -DH

 

That's sweet of you to say - SS

 

Well you are. I don't need perfect. I just need someone who knows me and what I need. -DH

 

And I...I do that, right? - SS

 

You do. -DH

 

Okay - SS

I guess I'll be buying you a collar then - SS

 

Thank you! Thank you thank you. That's.. A relief. -DH

 

Sweetheart? What do you mean 'a relief'? - SS

 

You could've gotten bored. -DH

You wouldn't just leave if you've collared me. -DH

 

I wouldn't /ever/ 'just leave' - SS

I might...collar or no collar, sometimes a relationship stops working. But I love you - SS

I wouldn't ever get /bored/ of you - SS

 

It's an irrational fear, I know. -DH

 

So long as you know it's irrational - SS

 

Mostly. -DH

 

Explain that, please - SS

 

Sometimes I don't think I'm enough. Not good enough or whatever. You know that. -DH

 

I do - SS

But I believe I've told you before that that's also irrational - SS

 

I know.. -DH

 

And? - SS

 

And I try to remember. -DH

 

But worrying that I'll leave you is tied up with thinking you aren't enough, and sometimes those thoughts and feelings get the better of you - SS

 

I try not to let them. I really do. -DH

 

I understand, sweetheart - SS

You know I've got my own insecurities - SS

 

I don't know why though. -DH

 

Why I do? - SS

 

Yes. I don't understand that. -DH

 

I was a weird and weird-looking child, and a weird and weird-looking teenager. I had almost no friends, and my mother dying really messed me up - both that she did, and /how/ she did. I spent a long time as a teenager believing my dad was disappointed in me. The first person I had a crush on ignored and rejected me, repeatedly and consistently, for years. I have issues with anxiety that are more to do with my brain chemistry than anything I can actually do much about, and they don't help - they never have. - SS

 

I love you for all your faults and short comings, you know. You more than make up for it. You're.. Wonderful. -DH

 

Thank you - SS

I love you too - SS

 


	11. Checking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom Derek, sub Stiles, subdrop

I know I've been checking in, but you haven't been saying much. Have you been okay while I've been gone? - DH

 

 

Yeah. SS

You? SS

When are you coming home again? SS

 

I've been missing you, but I'm alright - DH

I'll be home tomorrow night - DH

 

Tomorrow night. What day is it? SS

 

I see I was right to be worried - DH

It's Friday right now - DH

 

Friday, huh. I said I was fine. SS

 

Scott normally comes over on Thursday's, love - DH

It should be difficult for you to lose track of the days - DH

 

Scott's been busy. I told him not to. SS

 

I see - DH

 

Am I in trouble? SS

 

You did something you know I wouldn't approve of - DH

But from the sound of it, you did it while in emotional distress - DH

So no - DH

 

I wasn't feeling well. And Scott has been really busy. SS

 

Not feeling well how? - DH

 

I don't know. SS

 

Okay - DH

Have you been eating? - DH

 

I think so, yeah. SS

 

Good boy - DH

 

Yeah? SS

 

Yes, love - DH

 

Okay. I ordered Chinese yesterday. SS

 

Good - DH

 

When you get home, can you stay home for a couple days? No work? SS

 

Absolutely - DH

I'm going to look after you for a bit - DH

 

[delay] I'm sorry I messed this up. SS

 

You didn't mess up, sweet boy - DH

You did your best, and it was hard - DH

 

I told Scott I was going to Dad's for dinner. SS

 

I see - DH

 

He asked me all these questions, and it was overwhelming. SS

 

He was probably asking you questions because he could tell you weren't okay, sweetheart - DH

 

I wanted to be fine. I should be fine. This is stupid. SS

 

It's not stupid - DH

 

Yeah it is. I'm 23. I should be fine alone. SS

 

This is the first time I've been away more than overnight since I became your Dom - DH

We didn't know what you'd need - DH

 

I didn't need anything with my other Doms. Maybe a text or two. SS

 

Is our relationship exactly the same as your relationships with other Doms? - DH

 

No. SS

Not even a little bit. SS

 

Okay - DH

 

Can we take a bath? SS

 

So it shouldn't be surprising that you need different things from me than you did from them - DH

Of course we can - DH

 

I don't know what to do with what I need from you. It scares me. SS

 

I don't know how to help with that, except to say I need you too - DH

More than I've let myself need anyone in a long time - DH

 

Yeah? SS

Promise? SS

 

I promise - DH

You're not alone - DH

 

Can you tell me if I'm ever not what you need? Tell me how to be better for you? SS

 

I will - DH

But you're perfect, love - DH

 

I haven't showered in three days. No way am I perfect. SS

 

In all your imperfections, you're still perfect - DH

 

You're perfect, though. SS

 

Thank you - DH

There's a lot I criticise about myself, but it's good to hear you say that - DH

 

What do you criticise about yourself? SS

 

Well right now, I'm wondering why I didn't make you tell me what was really going on the first time you were quieter than usual when you answered me - DH

I noticed, and I should have done something about it - DH

 

No. No, please don't blame yourself for that. Please. I wasn't... that's my fault. Not yours. SS

 

I've taken on a degree of responsibility for your wellbeing, sweet boy - DH

 

Yeah, but. I should have said. I didn't, at first, I didn't notice. I thought I was sick, or something. Called into work. SS

 

The blame doesn't rest solely on either of us - DH

 

Mostly mine. SS

What do you want when you get home? SS

 

Love, I have a suspicion you're in drop, or something like it, which makes it my responsibility as much as yours - DH

 

Maybe I am just sick. Maybe it's nothing. SS

 

It's a nothing that's made you unhappy - DH

 

You make me happy. SS

 

Thank you, love - DH

Same here, you know that -DH

 

What would make you happiest when you come home? SS

 

I'd like to see you, clean and well fed and well rested, in a tidy house, and I'd like you to greet me at the door however you feel like doing it in that moment - DH

 

Okay. Okay. I can do that. I have two days, right? SS

 

Until tomorrow night, love - DH

 

Okay. What happens if I can't get all of that done? SS

 

Then I'll be happy anyway, because I'll be home with you - DH

 

I can't sleep. SS

 

Can you tell me more about that, please? - DH

 

I try. I haven't really gotten out of bed much. I just. I almost get there, and then I stick my foot out or something and your side's empty and I feel panicky. SS

 

Okay - DH

I want you to get your cuffs with the detachable connector and put them on, separated - DH

 

Okay. How tight? SS

 

You need to be able to slip a finger under them easily for safety, but snug - DH

 

Okay. I have them on. Detatched. SS

 

 

Good boy - DH

 

Should I get back in bed? SS

 

I'd like you to get changed into clean clothes to sleep, please - DH

Wear something of mine - DH

 

Should I shower? SS

 

If you're up to it, love, that would be good - DH

 

I'll try. SS

 

Good boy - DH

 

[delay] I showered. I have on your clothes. SS

 

Good boy - DH

 

I miss you. SS

 

I miss you too, love - DH

But with my clothes and the cuffs, I'm holding you, alright? - DH

 

[delay] Yeah. Yeah. Okay. SS

Can I sleep on your side? SS

 

You can - DH

 

House isn't very messy. So that part should be easy. SS

 

Good - DH

Rest well, love - DH

I'll see you soon - DH

 


	12. Good Baby Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom Derek, sub Stiles, Daddy Derek, sexting

How was your day? Have you been a good boy? - DH

 

 

I've missed you and I've been bored all day. I've been a good for you though Daddy. SS

 

Yeah, baby boy? You've followed all your rules? - DH

 

Yes, I promise. SS

 

That's my best little boy - DH

 

Do I get my reward when you come home? SS

 

You definitely do - DH

And a stuffie as a coming home present - DH

 

Really? I love you Daddy! SS

 

I love you too, baby boy - DH

 

I promise I'll be a good boy. SS

 

You'll still get your stuffy eventually if you make a mistake - DH

 

What's my reward for being good? SS

 

Hmm... - DH

What do you think, baby? - DH

Should I reward you with a tickle fight? - DH

 

I want you to use me anyway you want, since you've been gone all weekend. You need to relax. SS

 

You're sure, Stiles? It's your reward - DH

 

I just want to be good for you Daddy. SS

 

Such a good boy, baby - DH

 

What can I do for you when you get home? SS

 

Can you suckle me, baby? - DH

 

Yes Daddy. Will you pet my hair? SS

 

Of course - DH

 

I've missed your cock. SS

 

I've missed yours too, baby. So pretty and smooth in my hands - DH

 

Yours fills me so well and I love the taste of your cummies. SS

 

You have such a lovely mouth, baby boy - DH

 

Just for you Daddy. SS

 

Do you want to do something for me, baby? - DH

 

Yes, I'll do anything Daddy. SS

 

I want you to put your finger in your mouth and suck on it, please - DH

 

Okay. SS

 

Good boy - DH

Suck on it like a nice little cock for me, baby - DH

 

They're not long enough Daddy. I want them in my throat. SS

 

How about you try with a couple more fingers, see how that feels? - DH

 

Okay. SS

 

Is it better? - DH

 

Yes. SS

 

Good boy - DH

 

Thank you Daddy. SS

 

Would you like to know what I'm doing right now? - DH

 

Yes. SS

 

I'm sitting on my bed in the hotel, and I'm stroking my cock nice and slow as I think about you sucking it - DH

 

Are you thinking about the little sounds I make when I suck you? SS

 

Like you're hungry - DH

 

I am hungry for you. SS

 

Your fingers aren't enough, are they baby? - DH

 

No, I need my Daddy. SS

 

I'll be home soon, baby. But for now, you can have your special pacifier if you like - DH

 

Really? SS

 

Really - DH

As a treat for being so good - DH

 

Thank you Daddy. SS

 

You're welcome, baby boy - DH

 

Which one? You got me two. SS

 

The black one, baby. The one that gets bigger - DH

 

Do you want pictures? SS

 

I definitely want pictures - DH

 

[img attached: Stiles licking it] SS  
[img attached: Stiles sucking on it] SS

 

Such a good boy - DH

Want your mouth on me - DH

 

Then you should come home, Daddy. SS

 

I'll come home tonight, baby, you know that - DH

 

Okay. SS

 

Put it in your mouth properly, baby - DH

 

[img attached] SS

That better Daddy? SS

 

Good boy - DH

From now until I tell you to stop, I want you to give the pump a squeeze every time you say Daddy. Okay? - DH

 

Yes Daddy. SS

 

Good boy - DH

Does it feel big in your mouth yet? - DH

 

I've had bigger. SS

 

Don't be rude, baby - DH

 

Sorry Daddy. SS

 

Good boy - DH

 

This doesn't taste as good as you do. SS

 

It is a pacifier instead of a real cock - DH

My hand doesn't feel nearly as good as you do - DH

 

I make myself soft and wet for you so you feel good. SS

 

You're supposed to use my name when you talk to me, baby - DH

 

Sorry Daddy. SS

 

That's better - DH

Unless the pacifier's too big already? - DH

 

I can take a little more Daddy. SS

 

I want you to take as much as you safely can and give it a lovely good suck, okay? - DH

 

Okay. I can do one more. SS

 

Good boy - DH

That's five pumps total - DH

 

Is that good Daddy? SS

 

That's very good, baby - DH

It's a nice big cock you can take in your throat - DH

 

Are you sure? I can do one more if you want me too. SS

 

Can you still breathe okay? - DH

 

Yes. SS

 

Then one more - DH

 

Okay Daddy. SS

 

That's my best little boy. You're allowed to stop pumping now - DH

 

Thank you. SS

 

Send me a picture of your mouth and throat all full, baby - DH

 

[img attached] SS

 

So good, baby. You want to see how hard I am from seeing that? - DH

 

Yes, please let me see Daddy. SS

 

[img attached] - DH

 

I can't wait to suckle you when you get home. SS

 

Practice on your pacifier, baby, while we both think about it - DH

 

Okay. SS

 

Does it feel nice and big in your throat? - DH

 

Yes Daddy. SS

 

I bet you're treating it so good - DH

 

I'd treat you better. SS

 

I know, baby. You'd feel so much better than my hands - DH

 

I promise I won't let you down when you get home. SS

 

You'll never let me down, baby boy - DH

You're so good for me - DH

 

I hope so. SS

 

[long delay] I came, baby. You know what that means - DH

 

Tell me, please Daddy. SS

 

It means you get to touch your cock - DH

Would you like that? - DH

 

Yes, I would Daddy. SS

 

Okay, baby, get your cock out - DH

 

Thank you Daddy. SS

 

Good boy. Now, like I've told you, nice and light to start - DH

 

I'm already hard from the paci Daddy. SS

 

That's my good little boy, but you still need to start slow - DH

 

Okay. Do you wanna see how hard I am for you Daddy? SS

 

I really do - DH

 

[img attached] SS

 

Such a pretty cock, baby - DH

 

Thank you Daddy. SS

 

Stroke it for me - DH

 

Feels so good. SS

 

Good boy. You can speed up a little now - DH

 

Thank you Daddy. SS

Can I finger myself? SS

 

You want to be all full, baby boy? - DH

 

Yes Daddy, wanna imagine your big cock in me. SS

 

Just one finger, baby - DH

 

Thank you Daddy. Feels good. SS

 

I want you to stroke your cock and fuck yourself with your finger in the same rhythm, baby - DH

 

Yes Daddy. SS

 

Good boy - DH

 

That's my good baby boy, sucking and fucking himself and tugging on his pretty cock - DH

 

Anything to please my Daddy. I'm yours to use. SS

 

You're my good boy to look after - DH

 

You do a very good job at looking after me. I have such a good Daddy. SS

 

Thank you, baby - DH

 

I need more inside me Daddy. I'm not full enough. SS

 

You can use three fingers if you can fit them in without more prep or hurting yourself - DH

 

You keep me nice and open, they fit so well Daddy. SS

 

That's good, baby - DH

 

[delayed] can I stroke faster? SS

 

Yes, baby. And I want you to rub on your special spot - DH

 

Thank you Daddy. I love touching my special spot. Feels so good. SS

 

I want you to practice your counting, okay? Rub on it for one second, then stop, then rub on it for two seconds, then stop, all the way up to ten - DH

 

**[** delayed] I'm at ten. Can't stop squirming. SS

 

That's my good boy - DH

I want you to do it again, but this time, I want you to count how long you wait as well: one second rub and ten second wait, two second rub and nine second wait, and so on - DH

You're a smart boy, I know you can do it - DH

 

Yes Daddy. SS

[delay] I need to cum Daddy, please can I cum? SS

 

Not yet - DH

 

Okay SS

 

Such a good boy - DH

I want you to take your hand off your cock and rub your special spot for thirty seconds. Once you've done that, you're allowed to come - DH

 

Thank you Daddy. SS

[delayed] My tummy is all messy Daddy. SS

 

With your cummies, baby? - DH

 

Yes. I rubbed my special spot until I finished. SS

 

Well done, baby! - DH

 

Thank you Daddy. SS

 

I want you to deflate the pacifier and carefully take it out, now - DH

 

It's out. My mouth is sore. SS

 

Okay. I want you to carefully rub your jaw a bit for me, and then you need to go to the kitchen and drink some juice - DH

 

Yes Daddy. SS

 

Good boy - DH

 

I finished my juice. SS

 

That's my good baby boy. How's your mouth? - DH

 

Feels better. SS

 

That's good. How's your hole? - DH

 

Puffy and sore. In a good way though. SS

 

Okay. I want you to put some lotion on it anyway - DH

 

Yes Daddy. SS

 

Good boy - DH

 

I put lotion on it. SS

 

Well done - DH

You're doing such a good job for me - DH

 

I want to be good for you Daddy. SS

 

You're so good, baby - DH

Go clean yourself up in the bathroom, please - DH

And put the paci in the clean-up bucket - DH

 

Okay Daddy. Paci is in the bucket, I'm going to wipe my tummy off. SS

 

Good boy - DH

 

I'm all clean. SS

 

Send me a picture, baby? - DH

 

[img attached] SS

 

Looking good, sweetheart - DH

 

Thank you Daddy. SS

 

You're welcome, baby - DH

How are you feeling? -DH

 

I feel good. How are you feeling Daddy? SS

 

I'm feeling very good - DH

 

I'm glad. SS

 

Can you tell me about your state of mind right now, Stiles? Are you very young, or very subby? - DH

 

Subby. SS

 

Okay - DH

You're a very, very good boy, but I'd like you to come up a bit now - DH

 

I'll try Daddy. SS

 

Good boy - DH

 

I miss you. I want you to hold me Daddy.SS

 

I know, Stiles. I want to hold you too. I'll be home in a few hours - DH

 

I need you Derek. SS

 

I'm sorry I'm not there - DH

Can you hold on for me? - DH

 

Yes. SS

 

Such a good, brave boy - DH

I love you so much -DH

 

I love you too. SS

 

Can you go find one of your stuffies to hug? - DH

 

 

I already am. It's the big foxie you got me. SS

 

I'm sure you look very cute - DH

 

I've got all my blankets too. SS

 

Good boy. You're looking after yourself so well - DH

 

I don't want you to be upset. SS

 

Why would I be upset, baby? - DH

 

You get upset when I'm upset. SS

 

I want to make sure you're okay - DH

 

 

I know. ss

 

Do you think you'll be alright until I get there? - DH

 

I'll be alright. SS

 

Text me straight away if you start feeling bad, alright? - DH

 

Alright. SS

 

That's my best good boy - DH

 


	13. Use Your Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom Derek, sub Stiles, sexting, object insertion

Have you been good today? - DH

 

 

Yes. Promise. SS

 

You've followed all your rules like a good boy? -DH

Looked after yourself, and not touched yourself? - DH

 

Yes, I followed all of them. I ate at good meal times and I had water and I didn't touch. SS

Not even once. SS

 

Good boy - DH

I'm very proud of you - DH

 

I made the bed, too. And did the laundry from the hamper. SS

 

Thank you, sweetheart. That was very good of you - DH

 

Does that mean we can do something? Tonight? SS

 

We can do something - DH

What sort of something would you like? - DH

 

Whatever you want to do. I just really want to get off, since I haven't at all, not since last time. SS

 

You've been a very good boy - DH

Well, for a special treat, you can touch yourself as much as you like until I get home - DH

But edging only, no orgasms - DH

 

I'll be good, I promise. I'll be really good for you. SS

Even if we do something like the candles, I promise I'll be good and I'll sit still. SS

 

Would you /like/ to do something like the candles? - DH

 

I think so. Yes. SS

 

Hmm - DH

I want your nipples sensitive for tonight, I think - DH

Give them a tweak for me every half-hour until I get home - DH

 

Yes. Okay. I will, I promise. SS

How long until you get home? SS

 

Good boy - DH

A couple of hours - DH

 

I miss you. A lot. SS

 

I miss you too, love - DH

I'll be glad to be home - DH

 

Is it okay if maybe I put something inside? SS

 

None of our toys, but anything else - DH

 

Like... Like just fingers, or what do you mean? SS

 

You're imaginative, Stiles - DH

We have plenty of things that could fit that aren't toys - DH

 

But I have to be careful or it could get stuck, if it's not one of the toys. SS

 

That's true - DH

You don't have to put anything in you but your fingers, if you don't want to - DH

 

I'll be careful. And I'll wash it after. SS

 

Good boy - DH

 

I love you. SS

 

I love you too - DH

Send me updates on how you're doing? I'll read them when I stop on the drive - DH

 

Yeah. Yeah, okay. Drive safe.

 

See you soon - DH

 

 

[delayed] I picked out a few things. I'll wash them all really well. I just wanted to be able to walk them up in size. SS

 

The first one is a big marker. It's the smallest but it's the most risky so I'm holding on really well. SS

 

[no reply]

 

[delayed] The second one is the handle on a big spoon from the kitchen. I put a condom on it to be safe. I'll put a condom on the last one, too. This one can't slide in so I don't have to hold on. SS

It probably looks really silly just sticking out. SS

 

[no reply]

 

[delayed] I'm using the handle of that brush you got when your hair got kind of longer for a little bit. It's really round and thick. It kind of feels like that long plug we got. I like this one a lot. SS

 

[delay] Oh my god, you're amazing, Stiles - DH

I turn on my phone when I'm getting coffee and this is what I find? - DH

So good for me, sweetheart - DH

 

I didn't finish. I got really close but I'm laying really still so I won't. SS

 

Good boy - DH

Did you like fucking yourself with my hairbrush? - DH

 

I love you so much. How long until you get home? SS

Yes. SS

 

Probably another hour of driving - DH

And the other things? - DH

 

They were good but the brush was the best. The pen felt kind of like a really big finger, but not quite like yours. SS

I'm not gonna touch anymore, I'll just drink some water and wait for you. SS

 

Don't forget your nipples, love - DH

 

I put a timer on my phone so I can't forget. SS

 

Good boy - DH

Are they starting to feel sensitive? - DH

 

The right one feels more sensitive than the left one, but I think it always does that. SS

 

Mm, yes it does - DH

 

I'm gonna be so good for you tonight you'll never want to go away again. SS

 

I /didn't/ want to go away, love - DH

 

I know. I know, I just miss you a lot. SS

 

I miss you too, sweetheart - DH

And I'll be home soon, okay? - DH

 

Okay. Okay, I'll be waiting. I love you. SS

 

I love you - DH

 

Do you want me to set up for the candles? SS

 

No, I'll do it when I get home - DH

I'd better get going - DH

Love you - DH

 

Love you, too. SS

 

 


	14. Trying it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM AU, Dom Stiles, sub Derek, practice sex, feelings confessions, inexperienced Stiles, first time

How am I supposed to know, dude? It's not like I'm gonna get a sign from heaven - SS

 

 

Know what? -DH

 

 

Shit, sorry - SS

That wasn't meant for you - SS

 

I figured. But what was it about? -DH

 

The usual late teen identity crisis, you know how it goes - SS

 

Which one? -DH

 

D/s orientations - SS

Scott's being super unhelpful atm, so that's just fantastic - SS

 

Ah. Yeah, that's tricky. -DH

 

It seems like people tend to figure it out when they're already /in/ a relationship, just trying shit out, but what if you're not? - SS

What if I get to thirty and still don't have a clue? People want to know who they're dating - SS

 

Just because most people have it figured out in their early twenties doesn't mean everyone does. Took me a while too -DH

 

Yeah? - SS

 

Yeah. I don't exactly look the type -DH

 

Does that mean...? - SS

 

I'm a sub -DH

 

[delay] Yeah, I wouldn't have guessed that - SS

 

People usually don't -DH

Stereotypes -DH

 

Yeah - SS

Does it bother you? - SS

Being mis-typed? - SS

 

Used to. But you get over it when it happens all the damn time -DH

Okay, it still bothers me. But you get used to it -DH

 

Sorry - SS

 

It's fine -DH

 

It's not, really. I shouldn't make assumptions - SS

 

I didn't know for a long time. How are other people supposed to know? -DH

 

Some people don't realise their sexuality for a long time either, but you still shouldn't assume - SS

 

True. But people always do. -DH

How about you? Any idea? -DH

 

Sexuality? Sure - SS

Type? Not a clue - SS

 

What's your sexuality? -DH

 

Don't beat about the bush, do you? - SS

I'm pan - SS

 

I'm bi -DH

 

Huh - SS

 

What? -DH

 

I only know about you being with women, that's all - SS

It's good to know - SS

 

Why is that? -DH

 

I don't know that many non-straight people. It's just nice knowing there's someone who gets it - SS

 

Fair enough -DH

 

[delay] Hey...does it bother you, being Alpha and a sub at the same time? - SS

Cause Alphas seem very Dommy - SS

 

It gets complicated sometimes. -DH

You know I was never meant to be an Alpha -DH

 

Very little in our lives was 'meant' to happen, but yeah, I know - SS

 

It's weird. I want to submit, but not easily. At all -DH

 

So being Alpha makes it harder to sub. Does it work the other way, too? - SS

 

What do you mean? -DH

 

I mean, do you think it's harder for you to be in charge of the pack? More stressful or whatever? - SS

 

If you're about to give me some bullshit about how subs shouldn't be in charge... -DH

 

No! - SS

No way, not at all, dude - SS

 

Good -DH

 

I just...wondered if it was harder on you, that's all. Than if you'd been a Dom - SS

 

I don't think so. -DH

Hard to tell, since I'm not a dom -DH

 

Yeah - SS

And I guess you wouldn't be you if you were - SS

 

Guess not -DH

 

[long delay] Okay, you /really/ don't have to answer this, but...what's it like? Subbing, I mean - SS

 

What's it like? -DH

It depends if you have a good Dom -DH

 

I guess it would - SS

What makes a Dom 'good'? - SS

 

For a start, not being an asshole -DH

Respecting safe words, making sure the sub is okay, aftercare, just generally knowing what the hell they're doing and not just being a sadistic bitch -DH

 

[delay] Right, yeah, of course - SS

 

Something wrong? -DH

 

No, I just...got distracted - SS

 

By what? -DH

 

Passing thought. Happens all the time - have you met me? - SS

 

I have. Fair enough DH

 

Anyway. Assuming your Dom's not being a dick... - SS

 

It's awesome -DH

 

Yeah? - SS

 

Yeah -DH

If you're with a dom you can really trust, you don't have to think. Don't have to worry. Just follow orders, submit and enjoy -DH

 

I don't know if I could do that - SS

 

Although I guess it's kind of like hyperfocus - SS

 

Well, how about giving the orders? -DH

 

I feel like...I dunno, wouldn't it be awkward? - SS

And I'm not exactly cool and collected - SS

 

You don't have to be cool and collected -DH

Just take care of your sub -DH

 

Who'd trust /me/ to give the orders, though? - SS

 

I would -DH

 

[delay] You're kidding me. - SS

 

No. -DH

I'm not sure if you're a dom, but I know you wouldn't hurt me -DH

 

Of course I wouldn't - SS

Assuming I didn't make some kind of horrible mistake, but yeah, no, never - SS

 

Very reassuring -DH

 

That's kind of my point - SS

I'm not a particularly reassuring guy - SS

 

I trust you -DH

 

[delay] You know I'd have sex with you in a hot minute, right? - SS

 

 

You would? -DH

 

Can't you tell? Fuck yeah I would - SS

 

Okay -DH

 

Wait, what? - SS

 

Okay. Right now? -DH

 

Oh my god - SS

 

We don't have to -DH

 

But you want to? - SS

 

Well, obviously -DH

 

Not obvious. /Really/ not obvious - SS

 

Well, you know now -DH

 

Yeah. Wow. Just...a few years worth of suppressed fantasising is all running through my head at once right now. I'm probably not very coherent - SS

 

Well, how about you take a deep breath and come over? -DH

 

I...yeah. Yeah, I'll be there soon - SS

 

Great. I'll be waiting -DH

 

\------

 

Derek put his phone away a little nervously. This wasn't how he'd been expecting today to go. At all. But if Stiles wanted to figure out if he was a Dom or not, he was more than happy to help. He tidied up his apartment a little, nervous for a new Dom. He was never sure what to do, not until he got his first order.

 

Stiles fidgeted compulsively as he made his way to Derek's apartment, half-convinced that he'd imagined it all. That Derek was actually still the straight, Dominant, out-of-his-league Alpha Stiles had thought he was an hour ago, and not the bisexual, submissive, actually-willing-and-interested guy he'd said he was. Holy shit. Stiles was...he was going to get to have sex? Was that seriously what was happening? Fuck. _With Derek_. He was going to get to have sex _with Derek._ Or something. Stiles was honestly fine with pretty much anything. God. Finally, he was at the door to Derek's place. Stiles took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and asked loudly, "Okay if I come in?"

Derek rolled his eyes at the sound of Stiles' voice and opened the door. ''I invited you over. Yes, you can come in.'' He closed and locked the door behind Stiles. If they were going to do this, last thing they needed was someone in the pack walking in on them. He turned to look at Stiles, and frowned. ''Are you okay? We don't have to do anything you don't want to.''

"I'm fine," Stiles blurted immediately. "I just...I've never done anything _remotely_  like this before, so..." He shrugged. "I'm kind of nervous. But it's all good! I definitely want in." He blushed at the unintended pun.

Derek gave a small smile at that, and moved closer to Stiles. ''That's good. Don't worry, I'll tell you if you're doing something wrong.'' He raised an eyebrow. ''Now. What do you want to do?''

"I..." Stiles swallowed hard, trying to remember the advice he'd read online. "Talk first," he said, as decisively as he could. "And then...can I kiss you?"

Derek nodded. ''Yes you can.'' He grabbed Stiles' arm and pulled him over to the couch, sitting both of them down. ''You're right, talk first. What do you want to talk about?''

"Just...limits," Stiles admitted. "What shouldn't I do? And, uh, if there's something you really like? Or a name you want me to call you? And what's your safeword?"

''Don't call me sweetheart.'' Derek started. Kate used to do that, now it gave him chills. ''Just tell me what you're going to do, I'll stop you if it's something I don't want. I like biting and scratching, and restrains. And I usually use colors.'' He paused. ''You know how that works, I assume?''

Stiles nodded. "Green, yellow, red," he confirmed. "I'll listen. Is it, uh, going to bother you if I can't stop talking much?"

Derek shook his head with a small smirk. ''Wasn't expecting anything else. Besides, it can actually help. Hearing your Dom talk keeps you focussed.''

"Oh, okay," Stiles replied, squirreling that information away for later. "Cool. Is there anything _you_  think we should talk about?"

Derek thought about it. ''Not really. Just that the safeword goes for you too. You're not sure if you're going to like this, if it turns out you don't, we can stop. It's fine.''

"If I..." Stiles took a deep breath, licking his lips. "If it turns out I'm a sub, would you still be...interested in me? Because I'm pretty sure I'll be interested in you no matter what."

Derek paused. ''I'd still like you, but it would be more complicated. We'd have to figure some things out. I'm not sure how two subs together would work on the long term.'' He shook his head. ''Let's see if you are first, okay?''

"Okay," Stiles replied, steadying himself. "I...can I kiss you now?" Holy shit. He was going to get his first real kiss. With _Derek Hale_.

'I already said you could.'' Derek told him, leaning in closer. ''I'd like it if you did.''

 

Oh. Wow. Derek wanted _him_  to initiate. In retrospect, yeah, it made sense, but... Stiles leaned forward, meeting Derek's lips with his own.

Derek hummed into the kiss when Stiles finally got with the program. He pressed closer against him, kissing him back and opening his mouth invitingly.

Oh my god. Just...oh my god. Stiles slipped his tongue into Derek's open mouth, exploring (a little clumsily) as his arms wrapped around Derek's back.

Derek sucked lightly on Stiles' tongue. It wasn't the best kiss he'd ever had, but considering how little experience Stiles had, it was surprisingly good. Clumsy, but enthusiastic.

Stiles moaned, wanting nothing more than for the kiss to go on forever.

Derek reached out and took Stiles' hand, putting it on his side just above his hip. He wouldn't mind the kiss going on much longer, but he'd like a little more touching.

Derek wanted him to touch. Stiles could touch. Suddenly, he couldn't bear to wait a second longer to slide his hands under Derek's shirt and touch the skin he'd so often seen on display, to stroke his hands up the strong muscles of Derek's back, keeping his hands flat to make sure he didn't scratch.

 

Derek gave a slow moan when Stiles got his hand under his shirt. That was better. He leaned into the touch, kissing Stiles back hard, still wanting more.

Oh wow. Derek's reaction was... Stiles scratched his fingers lightly down the length of Derek's back, experimenting.

 

Derek broke the kiss to give a little whine, breathing hard. ''Shit. Keep going, please...'' He bit his lip, looking at Stiles with blown pupils. ''Can I take my shirt off?''

He'd made Derek look like that. Holy shit. "Yeah, take it off," Stiles replied hurriedly, panting from the kiss. "Show me how hot you are, all for me."

Derek pulled his shirt off quickly, throwing it into a corner without looking. He was slightly flustered, with light scratches on his skin from Stiles' nails.

"God, your muscles are freaking insane, dude," Stiles murmured, his hands returning to Derek's torso as soon as the shirt was thrown away, exploring his chest and abs this time.

'Werewolf. And I work out.'' Derek told him. He hesitated for a second, before moving to straddle Stiles' lap. ''Is this okay?''

"It's awesome," Stiles replied, with his new closer-up view of Derek's muscles. "A-plus planning. You're awesome. Want me to keep going with the scratching thing? Or some other thing?"

'Scratching is good.'' Derek told him, rolling his hips down onto Stiles' crotch. ''But feel free to do other things as well.''

"Oh fuck," Stiles gasped. "You're going to drive me insane, aren't you?" In payback, or so he told himself, he scratched Derek's back again, putting more force into it this time as he dragged his nails down and away from Derek's spine.

Derek actually full on moaned at that, grinding down on the bulge he felt in Stiles' pants. ''Fuck.'' He buried his head against Stiles' neck kissing and panting against his skin.

 

Stiles couldn't help but roll his hips upwards, ridiculously hard already. "Does that feel good?" he asked, wanting to hear Derek say it. "Me making a marking on you?"

Derek nodded eagerly. ''Yes, yes sir, feels so good.'' He bit his lip to try and keep quiet, but it wasn't really working. ''Please make me yours...''

Stiles groaned. "Call me that again," he begged. "Fuck, Derek, you're being so good, so good for me, please."

''Yes sir, I'll be good.'' Derek whispered, breathing hard next to Stiles' ear. ''Just tell me what you want me to do. Anything.''

"God, I'm close," Stiles panted, barely even embarrassed, he was so fucking turned on. "Mark me," he ordered. "A hickey, on my neck, not too high up."

Derek obeyed pretty much immediately, latching onto Stiles' neck and sucking a hickey just below his collar. He would be able to hide it if he wanted to, but it was still there.

Stiles keened. "Oh fuck, I'm going to come in my pants," he groaned. "Feels so good, Derek."

Derek pulled back a little to look at Stiles. ''If you want, I could suck you off.'' He offered. ''So we don't make a mess?"

"It's not going to take long," Stiles said tightly, trying desperately to hold himself back with that mental image haunting his brain. Think unsexy thoughts, he said to himself. Finstock in a jockstrap, cleaning up after sick cats, that one time they forgot to take out the trash for three weeks.

''Doesn't matter.'' Derek told him. He slid off of Stiles' lap and sank to his knees, carefully unzipping Stiles' jeans and pulling his cock out. He gave it a few dry strokes, just because he wanted to get his hands on him.

Stiles shuddered. "Seriously, Derek, you're gonna have to get your mouth on my cock right now" - and holy shit, he had never imagined he'd be saying that, except yeah, he had, but not in _reality_  - "if you want to keep to your goals of preventing a mess."

Derek looked up at him with a grin. ''Yes sir.'' He kept eye contact with Stiles and slowly wrapped his mouth around Stiles' cock, taking him in until his nose was pressed into Stiles' pubic hair.

Stiles cried out, his hips thrusting forward into Derek's _mouth_ , holy shit, into Derek's _throat_. It couldn't have been five seconds before he found himself babbling, "No, seriously, if you don't want to, fuck, want to taste, pull off _now_ , Derek," and coming.

Derek didn't even think about pulling off. It hadn't been long enough for him to really blow Stiles, but at least he'd get to taste him. He swallowed him down and sucked him clean before pulling off slowly.

 

Stiles panted, mind (hah!) blown, his hand resting idly on Derek's hair. "Get up here," he mumbled. "Want to hug you."

Derek nodded, and wiped a bit off come from the corner off his mouth. He got up on the couch with Stiles, moving close against him.

"You're amazing," Stiles murmured, wrapping his arms around Derek, stroking down his back where he'd scratched it earlier. "Give me a minute, kay?"

''Take your time.'' Derek told him, relaxing as Stiles stroked his back. He felt pretty good right now. It had been a while since he'd felt this way.

Stiles nuzzled into Derek's neck. "You made me feel so good," he mumbled. "Do you feel good, babe?"

Derek nodded. ''Feel good. Calm.'' Derek told him softly. He was still hard, but relaxed. ''Like making you feel good.''

Stiles hummed happily, mouthing at Derek's neck. He should return the favour. "Do you want my hand or my mouth?" he asked. "I don't really know what I'm doing either way, but..."

''Hand.'' Derek said after a moment of consideration. ''Want your mouth next time.'' He rested his head on Stiles' shoulder and worked his pants open, revealing his hard cock.

"God you're pretty," Stiles breathed without even thinking about it. He reached down, reverently wrapping his hand around Derek's (beautiful) dick. The angle was awkward, so he went slow, trying to get the hang of it. "Tell me what you like," he told Derek.

Derek couldn't help but feel pleased when Stiles called him pretty. He gasped when he felt Stiles' hand on his cock, and leaned into him. ''I like it a little harder.'' He told him. ''I like being used, making you feel good.''

Stiles held Derek's cock a little tighter, going faster now he'd adjusted to jerking someone else's cock instead of his own. "Like this?" he checked. "And you already made me feel good."

Derek groaned, nodding happily at Stiles' question. ''Yes, just like that.'' He pushed up into Stiles' hand, eager to get more. He wanted to come, but he couldn't. Stiles hadn't said he could yet.

Derek's cock was hot and hard in Stiles' hand, flushed dark, and Stiles couldn't help but wonder how Derek could hold on so long. He bent his head down towards Derek's neck, nibbling and teasing at the skin there.

Derek gave a helpless whine, pre come dripping from his cock when Stiles nipped at his neck. God, it was too good. ''Please sir, can I come, please let me come...''

Derek was waiting for _permission_? Holy hell. "Yes!" Stiles said instantly. "Yes, absolutely Derek, oh my god."

Derek groaned, coming hard almost immediately, making a mess of Stiles' hand and his own chest. He was panting and flustered, trying to catch his breath. ''Thank you sir. Thank you...''

"You're so welcome, babe," Stiles reassured him, awed. "You're so beautiful, so good and obedient, you were amazing, you made me feel so good."

 

Derek hummed, relaxing as he cuddled up to Stiles. ''You liked it?'' He pressed a kiss to his shoulder. ''Guess we can assume you're a Dom then, huh?''

Stiles laughed helplessly. "I don't think I could have had a better first time," he told Derek. "And I'm whatever I need to be so that _that_  can happen again."

''All you need for that is to be you, and willing.'' Derek told him. ''But I do like you as a Dom. You need a little more experience, but I'd be happy to help with that.''

"Yeah?" Stiles murmured. "I made you feel good?"

**'** 'You made me feel amazing.'' Derek told him. ''And I'd like you to do it again. Soon.''

Stiles couldn't help but kiss him then, overflowing with happiness and excitement.

Derek kissed him back, a little surprised but more than happy to go along with it.

"Sorry," Stiles said when he pulled away, resting his forehead against Derek's. "I'm just...excited."

'I thought I took care of that excitement.'' Derek said, licking his lips with a smirk.

Stiles laughed. "Different excitement," he explained. "I'm excited I get to, you know, be with you, sometimes."

Derek frowned slightly at that. ''Sometimes?''

Stiles frowned too, at the look on Derek's face. "I said something wrong?" he asked. "I'm sorry."

''You didn't say anything wrong.'' Derek said, pulling away a little. ''Just... what do you mean you get to be with me sometimes?''

"I clearly did," Stiles replied. "You're frowning, and you're not hugging me anymore. All I meant was what I said - that I'd get opportunities to be with you."

''I got that part.'' Derek told him. ''And I'm excited about that too. I just...'' He hesitated. ''Do you want this to be just sex, or more?''

Oh. Stiles lowered his gaze. "I want..." he said quietly. "I want everything you'll give me."

''So that includes dating?'' Derek asked. ''You being my Dom?''

Stiles looked up, searching Derek's face hopefully. "Yes?" he answered tentatively. "If you want that?"

''I want that.'' Derek assured him, relaxing again. ''I want that a lot.''

"Oh," Stiles said, a broad smile spreading across his face. "Yeah?"

''Yeah.'' Derek said, kissing him with a smile of his own. ''I'm all yours.''

 

Stiles shivered, pleasure running through him at Derek's declaration. "Good," he murmured. "I'm going to do my absolute best to look after you," he promised. "Which, speaking of, aftercare? What do you need?"

''This. Exactly this.'' Derek told him. ''Cuddling, talking... that's good.''

"Well, if _talking's_  what you need..." Stiles joked. "You're feeling good though? What could I have done better? You were amazing, perfect, and I just...how can I be better for you?"

''You were great.'' Derek assured him. ''You're going to be even better. If anything you need a bit more confidence. Take charge. If I don't want something, I'll tell you, but I like things a little rough.''

"That, um..." Stiles blushed. "I feel like being rough when I'm this inexperienced is a recipe for embarrassing sex injuries."

Derek gave a short laugh, and kissed Stiles' cheek. ''Don't worry so much. Even of it goes wrong, which i doubt, I'd heal.''

"I don't want to hurt you, though," Stiles objected. "I mean, not accidentally. Wow, that sounds awful. I don't want to accidentally cause you pain you didn't want and ask for," he carefully rephrased.

'I know.'' Derek said. ''That's why I trust you to be a good dom. You don't want to really hurt me. But don't be so afraid of hurting me you won't do anything.''

"I did /some/ things," Stiles objected. "I'm not - I've never done this before. Any of it."

'I know.'' Derek said, giving him a quick kiss again. ''And I said you were great. i just know you're going to get better.''

Stiles ducked his head. "Sorry I'm so..." He waved a hand, trying to indicate unsure, inexperienced, insecure, needy, all in one vague gesture.

''I know.'' Derek told him. ''But you'll get over that. You just need a little more confidence, which comes with experience. Which I'm more than happy to give you.''

"What do you want to do next?" Stiles wondered aloud, blushing slightly.

''Well, right now I think maybe a shower would be nice.'' Derek said, getting back on his feet. ''You want to join me?''

Stiles mouth dried out and he nodded hurriedly. "Yes, oh my god yes. Getting to see you? All of you? And _touch_?"

''You can touch all you want.'' Derek told him. He dropped his pants and underwear with a smirk, and walked off towards the bathroom. ''Coming?''

"Probably," Stiles admitted, wrestling his shirt off as he followed.

 


	15. Mis-step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom Derek, sub Stiles, established relationship, planning a scene, discussing fantasies, miscommunication, emotional hurt/comfort

You were so good for me yesterday - DH

You've earned yourself a big reward - DH

 

 

A reward?-SS

 

That's right - DH

A reward of your choice, or you can help me choose, if you prefer that - DH

 

I'll help you choose.-SS

 

Alright - DH

Sexual or non-sexual? - DH

 

I don't know. Tell me my options.-SS

 

If it's sexual, you're going to help me design a scene incorporating something you want, whether we've done it already, or you'd like to try it. Non-sexual rewards include cuddles, me washing you or your hair, me hand-feeding you, a night out, and a lazy day - DH

 

...Can I have both?-SS

 

You can have both, love - DH

What's appealing to you? - DH

 

We have a scene and then a lazy day.-SS

 

Good idea - DH

And for the scene? - DH

I want you to think of three words or phrases to help me decide what to do - DH

 

Dressing up. Spanking. Sucking.-SS

 

Hmm - DH

Would you like both of us to be in costume, or just you? - DH

 

Just me.-SS

 

Alright. And you're going to earn a spanking somehow - DH

 

Please. It's been a while because I was so good. -SS

 

But you'd like a play spanking...still hard enough to mark you? - DH

 

Yes please. It's been so long...I almost acted bad a couple of times just to get one.-SS

But I didn't want to disappoint you.-SS

 

Well done - DH

If you ever want a play spanking in future, you only have to ask - DH

 

Alright. Thank you.-SS

 

You're welcome - DH

So, you'll be dressed up, but I'll still be myself, and I'll be punishing you...how about if you were dressed to go clubbing? - DH

 

...I'd like that. I like when you're still you and you look at me when I dress up all...Hungry. Even hungrier than usual.-SS

 

[delay] What if you dressed more...invitingly than you normally would? - DH

 

I don't think there is tighter than tight jeans.-SS

 

No. But there's mesh shirts. Makeup. - DH

 

You want me to wear make up?-SS

 

I know you know how - DH

 

Hard not to when you have one sleepover with Lydia and she demands you help her with her make up. Believe me she's scary if your hand shakes even a little bit.-SS

 

Stiles...I want you to look like you want everyone to look at you and want you, and think they can /have/ you - DH

 

...I can do that.-SS

 

Do you like the idea? - DH

 

Maybe. A bit.A lot. I'm kind of afraid I'll look ridiculous though.-SS

 

I'll always be attracted to you, no matter how ridiculous you are - DH

 

Very reassuring Der.-SS

 

I don't think you'll look ridiculous, Stiles. I really don't - DH

 

...So...Like a mesh shirt. With...Make up. Maybe shorts too instead of jeans?-SS

 

[delay] God, Stiles. You'll look like a whore - DH

 

Except that I wouldn't even want money. Just a good fuck. Anyone could have me. -SS

 

Christ - DH

 

...Maybe I'll even get a skirt instead. That way anyone can just pull it up and fuck me. Because of course I'll be all prepped and ready.-SS

 

Not happening, Stiles. You're /mine/. - DH

 

I think it's happening. I think I'm getting all ready for it to happen.-SS

 

That ass is mine, boy, and I'm not letting you forget it - DH

 

So does that mean my mouth isn't?-SS

Because it's going to be all red with make up. So that guys know I'm begging for it.-SS

 

I'm going to /ruin/ that pretty mouth of yours - DH

 

I think others will do it before you.-SS

 

[delay] You want me to punish you for letting other guys fuck your mouth? - DH

 

No. Of course not.-SS

I'm...I thought we were just playing. Don't be mad.-SS

You know I'm yours. All yours.-SS

 

I know - DH

I just meant...in the game. Scene. - DH

 

Oh. I thought you were serious. You worried me when you took so long to answer.-SS

 

Sorry - DH

You just surprised me - DH

 

I just...Tried being provoking. Like we said.-SS

Saying I'd let others guys touch me and all.-SS

 

Yeah. But it sounded like, in the game, you weren't so much going out to make them think they could fuck you as coming home and making me think they /had/ - DH

 

Oh. I didn't mean to. I just meant to say that I'll go out and you can't stop me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ruined it.-SS

 

You didn't ruin it - DH

It's okay - DH

 

I did. I'm so so sorry.-SS

 

You didn't - DH

You're still my good boy - DH

This is why we talk things out before we actually start a scene - DH

 

I just tried being playful. I'm really really sorry. I apologize.-SS

 

You're forgiven - DH

I liked the other things you were saying, and I was encouraging you - DH

It was an understandable mistake - DH

 

It was dumb. I'm sorry. See if I wasn't yours I'd act completely crazy.-SS

 

It's okay, Stiles. You made a mistake, and you apologised, and you're forgiven - DH

 

Thanks.-SS

 

Now, let's set out some guidelines so we don't mess this up again - DH

 

No acting before the scene starts.-SS

 

Good idea - DH

No scening, in person or by distance, without negotiated guidelines first - DH

 

Sounds good.-SS

 

Now, for this particular scene: you'll be getting ready to go out, and I'll stop you. You haven't done this before; you're testing boundaries - DH

 

Yeah. Never done it before. I don't want to act like someone else has touched me. Never.-SS

 

You're my boy, Stiles. I know that - DH

 

I am Sir. All yours. That's why I said people "will touch me before you do" not "have". Never have.-SS

 

[delay] Are you alright, love? - DH

 

I got a bit panicked. I was really worried I had messed up bad Der.-SS

 

Okay - DH

Everything's alright, Stiles, I promise - DH

 

I didn't hurt you?-SS

 

You didn't hurt me - DH

 

Okay. Good.-SS

 

I was trying to figure out what you wanted; that was all - DH

I'm okay - DH

I love you - DH

 

I love you too.-SS

 

What do you need? - DH

 

You just gave me what I needed.-SS

Thanks Der. I feel much better.-SS

 

Promise? - DH

 

Promise.-SS

 

Good - DH

That's my good boy - DH

 

Always your good boy.-SS

 

No matter what, Stiles, okay? - DH

 

That doesn't change - DH

 

Good.-SS

 

I'm sorry this was so stressful - DH

It really was meant to be a good thing - DH

 

I know. It'll still be a good thing.-SS

 

Do you want to put it off a little bit? - DH

 

...Do you?-SS

 

I want to reward you as soon as possible. But I also don't want you to be worried about your reward - DH

 

I'm not worried. I promise I feel better.-SS

 

Okay. Good - DH

 

Tell me when you want to do it.-SS

 

I think we should do it on Friday and have our lazy day Saturday - DH

 

That's a good idea.-SS

 

Sorry I made a mess of this - DH

 

What? You didn't do anything.-SS

 

It was my misunderstanding - DH

 

Because of me.-SS

 

...Der...You said it was okay...Is it not?-SS

 

[delay] You were having fun, and I ruined it - DH

Or that how it feels - DH

I made you panic - DH

 

I panicked because I fucked up.-SS

I shouldn't have begun when we hadn't put down guidelines. It was my mistake.-SS

 

I shouldn't have gone with it. It was my responsibility - DH

 

No it's not.-SS

It's not because you have the most powers that I'm allowed to not respect guidelines.-SS

And I know that. Rules are for both of us. That's why I panicked when I realized what I had done. Crossed the line.-SS

 

I suppose - DH

 

I tried being playful and...I pushed it. That's why I apologized. Still apologize.-SS

 

I said it was okay - DH

 

But it's not.-SS

We don't have to do that scene okay?-SS

 

I suggested it - DH

 

But you clearly don't want to anymore.-SS

 

[delay] Maybe not for a while - DH

 

It's okay Der. We don't have to do it.-SS

 

I don't like disappointing you - DH

 

I'm not disappointed.-SS

We have all our lives to do whatever we want.-SS

 

I still owe you a reward - DH

 

We'll have our Saturday.-SS

 

Pick one of the other non-sexual rewards to add to it, please - DH

 

Cuddles. Definitely cuddles.-SS

 

I'd like that - DH

 

Good.-SS

 

I love you - DH

 

Love you too.-SS

 

 


	16. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long-distance relationship, Dom Derek, sub Stiles

How was your day? - DH

 

 

Oh it was fine.. Yours? -SS

 

Not bad - DH

You were good? - DH

 

Well I haven't really done anything today. -SS

 

Just a lazy day, or not feeling good? - DH

 

I just didn't really feel up to doing much today. -SS

 

Okay - DH

Did you eat, at least? - DH

 

I had breakfast, yes. -SS

 

But not lunch - DH

 

I think I just forgot. -SS

 

Okay. I'd like you to get dinner now, please - DH

 

What should I have for dinner? -SS

 

You want me to choose? - DH

 

Yes please. -SS

 

I can do that for you - DH

 

Thank you. -SS

 

How do you feel about going to the diner for a burger and fries? - DH

 

I guess I can do that. -SS

 

Good boy - DH

 

Thank you. :) -SS

 

You're very welcome - DH

Make sure you bring a hoodie - it'll be colder on your way home, even if the weather's mild at the moment - DH

 

Okay, I'll bring my red one. I don't want to get cold. -SS

 

Good choice - DH

 

I just kinda wish you were here. -SS

 

Me too - DH

I miss you - DH

 

I miss you too.. -SS

 

I'll come and visit sometime soon, how about that? - DH

 

I wish you could visit all the time. -SS

I guess I just didn't realise it would be so hard. -SS

 

It's gotten worse since we started doing the D/s more, hasn't it? - DH

Last semester was easier for you - DH

 

I.. Yes? But I don't want to stop. -SS

 

Okay - DH

I'm glad - DH

I don't either - DH

 

I don't think I could go back to before. -SS

 

Yeah? - DH

 

No, definitely not. It would.. Unbalance me. -SS

 

We can keep going as long as you want to keep going, Stiles - DH

 

Okay. Good. I want to. -SS

 

Okay - DH

Tell me when you get to the diner, please - DH

 

I'm a few minutes away. -SS

 

Okay - DH

Is it a nice day out there? - DH

 

It's nice enough. Not too cold yet, not too many people. It's nice. -SS

 

 

Sounds good - DH

 

How's your day though? -SS

 

Pretty good - DH

Jen at the cafe on main recognised me today. Just as a regular, instead of as 'that suspicious Derek Hale guy' - DH

 

You've kinda lost that suspicious edge now.. -SS

 

I miss my jacket. But swapping it for sweaters did help - DH

 

Sweaters are very approachable. Don't make you look like a serial killer. -SS

 

I know - DH

I still miss my jacket - DH

 

Yeah... Me too. -SS

 

[delay] I still have it, you know. I don't wear it because...you're right. Not wearing it helps - DH

But maybe you could wear it for me - DH

 

It'd be too big for me. -SS

 

Only a bit. I'm bulkier, but you have broad shoulders - DH

 

I don't think I'd wear it out.. It wouldn't suit me. I'm not all intimidating like you. -SS

 

You don't have to - DH

I just thought...you might like to have it - DH

 

But you like that jacket too... -SS

 

I do - DH

But I'd like knowing you had something of mine with you - DH

 

I would really like that. -SS

 

I'll bring it with me next time I come up - DH

 

Which should be soon. Please? I need something. -SS

 

Stiles...is this why you had an off day today? - DH

Because you were missing me? - DH

 

I think so. -SS

 

I'm sorry - DH

 

It's not your fault.. I didn't even really realise that's what it was. -SS

 

I'm glad I checked in - DH

 

You always do. -SS

 

You're important to me - DH

 

And you always look after me. -SS

 

Always - DH

Speaking of which, have you gotten food yet? - DH

 

Yeah, I'm just waiting for it now. -SS

 

Good boy - DH

 

I thought I'd eat in, just to get out for a while. -SS

 

Good idea - DH

What did you decide to get? - DH

 

Bacon cheeseburger and curly fries. My favourites. -SS

 

Sounds great - DH

 

If only you were here. -SS

 

I'm sorry, Stiles - DH

 

No no, it's okay. It had to happen. -SS

 

College is good for you - DH

 

I guess. -SS

 

You like the things you're learning, right? - DH

 

Yeah, I do. -SS

 

And I think it's a good thing for you to get out of Beacon Hills for once - DH

 

Why couldn't you come with me? -SS

 

You should get out too. -SS

 

It's my territory - DH

 

I.. Yeah. It is. -SS

 

I can leave it for a while, but I've been alpha here for so little time - DH

I'm still settling the territory - DH

 

Yeah.. I shouldn't ask you to leave it. -SS

 

I /want/ to be there with you - DH

 

But you need to be at home. I know that. -SS

 

I do - DH

 

Things will be different when I come back, huh. -SS

 

What do you mean? - DH

 

With the territory. It'll be more settled. -SS

 

It should be - DH

 

I'm working with Deaton on getting wards laid down, and I've started reaching out to the nearest other packs. The ceasefire with Chris is holding - DH

 

That's good to hear.. I think he could be a good ally, you know. -SS

 

Maybe. Someday - DH

 

Someday, yeah. -SS

 

It's going to take him a while to prove he's trustworthy - DH

 

I can understand that. I guess he doesn't trust you either. -SS

 

No. I imagine he doesn't - DH

 

You both have your reasons, but you need to be open to new things. -SS

 

I know, Stiles. I'm listening to you, I promise - DH

 

I know you are. You're an amazing Alpha. -SS

 

[delay] Thank you - DH

 

And I mean that. -SS

 

I know you do - DH

 

Thank you for believing in me - DH

 

Always. -SS

 

I love you - DH

 

I love you too. -SS

 

[delay] Stiles...next time you're not feeling great, will you let me know? - DH

 

I'll try.. So long as I realise it is what it is. -SS

 

Even if you're not sure why - DH

 

Okay. I'll text you. I promise. -SS

 

Thank you - DH

 

I'll worry less - DH

 

I don't want you to worry. -SS

 

I worry about you just like you worry about me - DH

It's fine - DH

 

You worry too much though. -SS

 

Why do you say that? - DH

 

I just know you do. -SS

 

I worry about you exactly as much as I need to - DH

 

Which is too much.. There's not much you can do from Beacon Hills. -SS

 

If there was an emergency, I'd be there in less than a day - DH

 

Because you're wonderful. -SS

 

Because I love you - DH

 

And I love you. -SS

 

I /will/ be there if you need me - DH

 

Thank you, Derek. I know. I think I'm okay at the moment. -SS

 

Okay - DH

Just remember, alright? Don't hesitate to call me if something's wrong - DH

 

Even if it's super late or early? -SS

 

Even then - DH

 

You're so good to me. -SS

 

No matter what, Stiles, you're my first priority - DH

 

God I love you. -SS

 

I love you too - DH 

 


	17. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom Stiles, sub Derek, subdrop

[est D/s] I know I've been checking in while I've been away, but you've been even quieter than usual the last few days. Are you sure you're okay? - SS

 

 

I'm fine, yeah. -DH

 

You've been looking after yourself properly? - SS

 

I believe so.. Well enough. -DH

 

You've been eating actual food and stuff? Not just takeout? - SS

 

I had a sandwich today. -DH

 

That's good- SS

Can you tell me what you ate yesterday? - SS

 

I don't remember. An apple, I had that. -DH

 

Did you have anything that needed heating up or cooking, do you think? - SS

I.. No. I did not. -DH

 

Okay, baby, that's fine - SS

 

I didn't feel like cooking. -DH

 

That's okay, sweetheart - SS

How did you sleep last night? - SS

 

I had a few hours. -DH

 

That's good. How come you didn't sleep longer? - SS

 

I woke up and I was oddly cold. -DH

 

Are you still cold? - SS

 

A little? -DH

 

Maybe you should borrow one of my hoodies - SS

 

I think I might like that. -DH

 

Go on then, honey - SS

 

Thank you.. I like your hoodies. -DH

 

Yeah? That's very sweet of you - SS

 

They make me feel nice and warm. -DH

 

I'm glad - SS

I want to make you feel nice all the time - SS

 

You do! -DH

 

Well, isn't that perfect, then? - SS

 

It is. You're perfect to me. -DH

 

Right back atcha, baby - SS

You're my perfect sweet boy - SS

 

I do try. -DH

 

You do very well, Derek. I'm proud of you - SS

 

Thank you. You deserve the best. -DH

 

Well, I guess I got lucky then, didn't I? - SS

Can you do something for me, honey? - SS

 

I can do whatever you'd like. -DH

 

Good boy - SS

I want you to make yourself a hot chocolate - a proper one, with milk - SS

 

I'm allowed to? -DH

 

Why wouldn't you be, honey? - SS

 

Normally you try not to give too many sweet treats. -DH

 

Well, I think at the moment you might need something sweet - SS

 

I think.. You might be right. -DH

 

Well then. Off you go - SS

 

I will, thank you. -DH

 

Good boy - SS

[delay] Does it taste good? - SS

 

Very yummy. I think I needed it. -DH

 

I think you did too - SS

Did it warm you up at all? - SS

 

It did :) -DH

 

That's good to hear - SS

How are you feeling now? - SS

 

A lot better. I still wish you were here though. -DH

 

I'll be home tomorrow, baby - SS

Can you wait that long? - SS

 

Well I have to... -DH

 

You're right about that - SS

 

But I'll be happy when you're home. -DH

 

I'll be happy too - SS

 

Have you been able to sleep okay? - SS

 

Not as well as when you're here. -DH

 

Aww - SS

You're sweet, honey - SS

 

It's the truth. -DH

 

 

Well, I'll be there tomorrow - SS

 

I can't wait. -DH

 

:) - SS

Derek, sweetheart, have you noticed that your headspace is a little different than usual? - SS

 

Different how? -DH

 

You're using simpler words, and you're a little more easy to please. I think you're maybe in your space a little - SS

 

Oh. Well. I didn't even think about that.. -DH

 

It's not something you have to think about, usually - SS

 

No, I usually let you do the thinking for me.. -DH

 

I know. I wish I was there to look after you right now - SS

 

It's okay.. It's enough knowing you're thinking of me. -DH

 

I am /absolutely/ thinking of you, honey - SS

 

I'm thinking of you too. It makes me calmer. -DH

 

That's good, baby - SS

Are you feeling anxious? - SS

 

A little, but not too much. -DH

 

Good. I want you to tell me if it gets worse at all, okay? - SS

 

It won't. It can't while you're not here. -DH

 

Can you explain that a bit please? - SS

 

I can't let it get bad while you're not here to make it better. -DH

 

Okay then - SS

I'm very glad I can make it better for you - SS

 

You always do. -DH

 

Thank you, honey - SS

 

I should be thanking you. -DH

 

Well, we can both thank each other - SS

 

We can. :) -DH

 

So, sweetheart, do you think you could have something to eat? Or are you still not hungry? - SS

 

I'm not all that hungry.. -DH

 

I'm a little worried that you haven't been eating - SS

 

I'm okay. Really. -DH

 

I'd like you to have an apple, or some crackers, or something - SS

Do you think you can do that? - SS

 

I think I could. -DH

Maybe some crackers. -DH

 

Good boy - SS

I'm proud of you for trying - S

 

Thank you. I try really hard. Sometimes it's easier than others. -DH

 

I know you do - SS

How are you feeling now that you've eaten something? - SS

 

A lot better. More.. Me. -DH

 

That's good to hear - SS

Still no appetite, though? - SS

 

Nah. Not too sure why. -DH

 

Subspace can mess with your brain and body chemistry, honey - SS

 

All from you not being here. -DH

 

From a combination of things - SS

But yes, me not being there is part of that, and I'm sorry for it - SS

 

You needed to go away. It's okay. -DH

 

Thank you - SS

I'll be home soon - SS

Just one more day - SS

 

One more day. I'll be okay. -DH

 

I know you will - SS

Is there anything I can do to help, though? - SS

 

I don't think so. -DH

 

Alright. But I want you to keep a record for me, of how you're feeling, and if anything changes suddenly, or starts to get worse, I want you to call or text, okay? - SS

 

Okay. Yeah. I will do that. I hope it won't get worse. -DH

 

I don't /think/ it will, but I want you to know that, if it does, I'll be there in words, even if not in person - SS

 

Thank you. You're wonderful. -DH

 

Well, you're amazing, and you're welcome - SS

 

And you flatter me. -DH

 

It's called praise, honey, and it's justified - SS

 

Well.. I like hearing it. -DH

 

That's convenient, since I like telling you - SS

You're my wonderful, amazing, lovely, sweet, /good/ boy, and I'm proud of you - SS

 

Thank you thank you thank you. -DH

 

You are absolutely welcome, darling boy - SS

I love you - SS

 

I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow. I might not sleep well tonight, but I will tomorrow. -DH

 

I'll see you tomorrow, honey. Good night - SS

 

 


	18. Distance makes it easier to talk sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dom!Derek, sub!Stiles, pack dynamics, fluff, scene negotiation, kink negotiation

Have you been good for me this week, pet? - DH

 

 

I promise I have, Sir. -SS

 

Good boy - DH

I'm proud of you - DH

 

You are? -SS

Thank you. -SS

 

Of course I am, sweet boy - DH

Our rules are important, but that doesn't mean they're always easy to follow, especially with me not there to help you - DH

 

Thank you, De. -SS

I know. I struggled a little, but I had Scott and Peter to help me. -SS

 

Good. I'm pleased with you for asking them for help - DH

 

Scott didn't really give me a choice, but that's okay. It was fun being around them. -SS

 

I'm glad you had fun, baby - DH

 

Did you have fun? -SS

 

I wouldn't say I had fun exactly, but it was a productive trip - DH

I missed you a lot - DH

 

Oh, why was it not fun? -SS

I bet I missed you more. -SS

 

It wasn't /for/ fun, sweetie. Making alliances with other packs means a lot of posturing - DH

And I don't like being away from home, either - DH

 

You're the best Alpha around though, so I know you did the best. -SS

I don't like you being away from home. -SS

 

Then we'll both be happy when I get back tomorrow - DH

 

You're coming home tomorrow? -SS

Promise? -SS

 

Absolutely, love - DH

I'll be back in time for dinner, barring traffic - DH

 

I'll ask Peter to help me make something really nice. -SS

 

You're very sweet, pet - DH

 

If I've been good and followed all your rules, do I get a reward? -SS

 

You definitely do, pet - DH

What would you like? - DH

 

Riding cuddles? -SS

 

If that's what you want, love, of course - DH

 

 

Yaay. Thank you. You're the best. -SS

 

That's you, baby - DH

And I'm very lucky to have you - DH

 

Noo. -SS

You're the best. Fight me. -SS

Actually, please don't. I'd lose in under three seconds. -SS

 

I love you - DH

And if I wanted to challenge you, it wouldn't be to a fight - DH

 

I love you too. Lots and lots. -SS

Oh? -SS

 

Mm. It would be something fun - DH

 

Am I allowed to know? -SS

 

We are talking hypotheticals, love. If you'd like to help me plan them, you're welcome to - DH

 

But I've already asked for my reward. -SS

 

Well, talking to me about challenges for the future can be a treat then - DH

And if you want to replace your reward with a challenge, we can do that, too - DH

 

What would be a good challenge? -SS

 

The obvious ones are how many times I can make you come, or how long you can last without coming - DH

 

I like the sound of the first one. -SS

But...Please can you cum lots too? -SS

 

Do you want it to be a competition, or do you just want me to take my pleasure in you while I make you come? - DH

 

The latter. -SS

 

Good. I prefer that too - DH

I'll keep it in mind - DH

Another challenge I thought of involved our vibrating plug... - DH

 

Yeah? -SS

 

Mm. How long could you wear that, do you think, before you couldn't take it any more? - DH

 

Wow. Um...I'd like to think I could go the entire day. -SS

 

With it vibrating the whole time? - DH

What if I was changing the settings? - DH

 

Oh. The /whole/ time. Um...I could try. -SS

Oh, gee. I think a few hours? -SS

 

Well, we could either do a time challenge - see how long you can take it - or an activity challenge, where you have to do certain tasks as if it wasn't there - DH

 

Oh, wow. Um...I can't decide. -SS

 

You don't have to, pet. You just have to tell me if it's something you'd like, and at some point, /I/ will decide - DH

 

Okay. -SS

I like it. -SS

 

Good - DH

How would you feel if one of the activity challenges was in public - doing the grocery shopping, for example? - DH

 

I'm always up for public challenges. -SS

 

Do /you/ have any ideas for a challenge? - DH

 

Um...Can we do something involving doggy style please? -SS

 

Of course, pet. You want to be fucked? - DH

 

Yes, please. -SS

 

What if it were the fucking machine? - DH

 

Okay. -SS

 

I've got a challenge for my cock, too - DH

But I can be very precise with the fucking machine - DH

 

Can I know what the challenge for your cock is? -SS

 

You'll fuck yourself back onto me until you can come - DH

 

Yes please. -SS

 

Good boy - DH

 

But...Will you cum too? -SS

 

When you do, pet - DH

You don't need to worry about my pleasure - I'll be enjoying myself plenty - DH

 

I always worry about your pleasure, Daddy. -SS

Shit, sorry. -SS

 

You don't have to apologise, Stiles - DH

 

It slipped out. I didn't mean for it to. Sorry. -SS

 

Is that...would you like me to take on more of that role? - DH

 

Not if you don't want to. -SS

 

Right now I'm asking what /you/ want - DH

 

I want to do what makes you feel good. -SS

 

You make me feel good every day, baby, and part of how you do that is by letting me do the same - DH

Seeing you happy makes /me/ happy - DH

Knowing you feel good makes /me/ feel good - DH

So I'd like you to tell me more about why you called me 'Daddy', please - DH

 

It's...Just a thing I discovered I liked when I first started understanding D/S more. When I went to a few Sub class meets, it...Made me feel good, and it made them feel good. -SS

 

Is it just the title, or is there a head-space thing involved for you? - DH

 

I...Think it's both. I'm not sure. -SS

 

But you'd like to find out? - DH

 

Yes, please. -SS

 

Would you like to be my baby boy, love? - DH

 

Yes please, De. -SS

 

Is there anything I shouldn't do or say to do with this? - DH

Is there anything you know you'd /like/ me to do or say? - DH

 

I just want to be a good boy for you and make you feel good. -SS

 

...it's tricky having a service dom and a service sub in the same relationship, isn't it? - DH

 

I can try not to be so...Me? -SS

 

I definitely don't want that - DH

I love you as you are, baby - DH

I'd be pretty unhappy with myself if I made you feel like you needed to change - DH

 

No, it's just, you said it was tricky. -SS

 

Every relationship has things that are hard. This isn't even /that/ hard, it just...it's something I, we, need to balance - DH

 

Are you sure it's not bad fr you? -SS

 

It's not bad - DH

 

Okay. -SS

I'm sorry. -SS

 

You don't have to be sorry, love - DH

Can I...do you mind listening while I explain what happens? - DH

 

Of course. -SS

 

I...let's say I'm planning a scene - DH

 

Yes. -SS

 

There are...usually I start off with an idea of something you'd like, whether it's new or we've done it before - DH

 

Okay. -SS

 

Because I like seeing you in subspace, and seeing you happy, and seeing you...enjoying yourself - DH

And then I try and give that idea some context, a way to lead into it, physical acts if it's an emotional or role based idea, emotional or role stuff if it's a physical idea - DH

And I...the whole time, I'm just excited about how /you/ are going to feel - DH

 

Oh. -SS

I get it. -SS

 

So when you ask me if I'm going to enjoy myself? The answer is always yes - DH

But usually the scene's not about me, even if it /seems/ to be about me - DH

 

I get it now. -SS

I always think about how you're going to feel, when I do something. -SS

 

I guess I need to give you more of that kind of feedback - DH

 

No, I just....I like seeing you feeling good. -SS

 

I'll try to keep that in mind when I plan things - DH

I just...balancing things is hard. I end up second-guessing myself a lot - DH

 

Everything you do makes me feel good. -SS

From the way you smile in your sleep sometimes, to the way you always consider how others feel before you do anything, and how you like your eggs with the yolks separated. -SS

It all makes me feel good. -SS

 

I'm glad - DH

I'd do anything for you, you know that? - DH

 

I do. Even before we really knew each other, you saved me from Jackson. And Peter. And everything else after that. -SS

 

I always will, if I have any choice at all - DH

 

I'd always do anything for you too. -SS

Always, and anything. -SS

 

So long as the first thing on that list is never let me hurt you - DH

 

You never have. -SS

 

I never knowingly will - DH

Make sure I know, alright? - DH

 

I will. -SS

I miss you loads. -SS

 

I miss you too, love - DH

 

I followed all your rules. -SS

 

You said so earlier - DH

I'm very pleased with you - DH

 

I just...Wanted you to know. I'm being good. -SS

I've also been stealing your sweaters. -SS

 

I like the thought of you wearing them - DH

 

They smell like you, and they're soft. -SS

 

Mm. When I'm being comfortable, I like to be properly comfortable - DH

 

You're always comfy. I love you. -SS

 

I love you too, sweetheart - DH

 

When you eat dinner, can I kiss you lots? All over? -SS

 

Absolutely, love - DH

So long as you eat too - DH

 

I will. I just....I missed you so much. -SS

 

Have you been okay? - DH

 

Missing you, but yes. -SS

 

Good - DH

If you hadn't been...you know all you'd have had to do was call me? - DH

 

I wanted to. But I was just being silly. -SS

 

Stiles...what happened? - DH

 

It was nothing much. Just some stupid guys. -SS

 

Tell me - DH

 

I was walking home from practise and they were hanging around by the gym, an they shouted out a few things. -SS

 

I see - DH

What did they say? - DH

 

They just asked why I was walking alone, and didn't I have anyone 'pounding that ass into where it belongs'. -SS

I just wished you were with me so they could see. -SS

 

And why didn't you call? -DH

 

Because it was just a silly thing to get worked up over. I wasn't upset or scared. I just wanted you. -SS

 

Wanting me is enough reason to call, Stiles - DH

 

But you're away on Very Important Business. -SS

 

And you're more important than anything - DH

 

I just didn't want to make a fuss. -SS

 

If I couldn't answer the phone, Stiles, I wouldn't - DH

But no-one I was meeting with would find it at all strange that I would take a few minutes to answer a call from my mate - DH

 

Mate? -SS

 

Partner - DH

More or less - DH

 

I like that. -SS

 

There are connotations of permanency, not quite as strong as spouse, but close - DH

 

Yeah? -SS

 

I know it's a little presumptuous for me to call you that without asking - DH

But I...I wanted the people I was meeting to know how important you were when I talked about you - DH

 

You talked about me? -SS

You don't need to ask. -SS

 

Of course I talked about you - DH

Any alliance is made with the whole pack, and you're a hugely important part of ours - DH

 

I'm not. -SS

What did you say? -SS

 

Not important to our pack? Of course you are - DH

 

Okaaay. -SS

Please can I know what you said? -SS

 

Well, obviously I mentioned you when I described the pack - DH

The usual description was something like 'my mate, a human and magic-user' when I first mentioned you - DH

I'd usually include that you're my joint second, too - DH

 

I'm not that magic-y really. -SS

Really? -SS

 

You're magic enough. And yes, when I was with packs that wouldn't think it made us weak, I'd tell them that - DH

 

Mmm. -SS

I'm glad we're mates. -SS

 

I'm glad too - DH

Knowing I could call you if I needed to made a lot of hard days easier - DH

 

Should take me with you next time. I could be your hotel bitch. -SS

 

If I bring you with me, you'll come to every meeting I can get you into - DH

 

But I'd just be a distraction. -SS

I love it when you get all Alpha. -SS

 

You won't be a distraction. You'll do well for us - DH

 

I wouldn't be able to concentrate. -SS

 

Why not? Because of me? - DH

 

Partially. -SS

 

Why else? - DH

 

I'm not good at holding my tongue. -SS

 

I'm aware - DH

 

I'd get in trouble. -SS

 

Are you saying that if I laid down some rules for you, you wouldn't be able to be good for me? - DH

Because I doubt that - DH

I also doubt you could be worse than some of the posturing seconds I've had to meet - DH

 

If you gave me rules, I could follow them. I promise I'd be good. -SS

What were they like? -SS

 

There are certain kinds of people that end up second - DH

People like you - smart, loyal, but preferring to advise than to lead directly - DH

People like Peter - they want power, and this is their best opportunity. They tend to do the expedient thing for the pack, but loyalty to the /alpha/ isn't their priority - DH

And people like Jackson - DH

 

Oh. -SS

 

Yeah - DH

 

Peter people, not terrible. -SS

Jackson people...Why. -SS

 

For the same reason Jackson was lacrosse captain - DH

 

I know he had his good points. -SS

He was still a butt. -SS

 

Absolutely - DH

In a meeting between us and an alpha with a second like Jackson, you would make our pack look far stronger - DH

 

How? -SS

 

You have your limits, but you know them, and you consistently use that knowledge to your advantage - DH

You don't bring a knife to a claw fight - you bring a car - DH

You're clearly intelligent, resourceful, strategic, and knowledgeable - DH

 

Well, yeah. I mean, hitting you guys with a car is far better for me. -SS

Um...If you say so. -SS

I'm just the research guy. -SS

 

You're the brains, Stiles - DH

 

I'm the research guy. Plus, I stop you all getting arrested. -SS

 

Which is another point in your favour - DH

And thus, in the pack's - DH

 

Mm. -SS

 

I show up with you as my second, it proves that my pack is loyal, that we're strong and secure enough for all our members not to be wolves, that we have a wealth of knowledge available to us, that we have close ties in the local institutions, and that /I/ am strong by having attracted and earned the loyalty of a mate of your calibre - DH

 

You're strong anyway. -SS

You're our strongest. -SS

 

They don't have to know that - DH

And they won't necessarily assume I'm strong - DH

 

Look at you though. -SS

If they can't see you're strong, they're stupid. -SS

 

When you're making alliances, you assume everyone is stupid but treat them like they're smart - DH

Everything has to be proven first - DH

 

Huh. -SS

So you're all peacocks. -SS

 

Yes - DH

We don't prove things by arm wrestling because we'd break the tables - DH

But that doesn't mean there isn't 'friendly' sparring - DH

 

Sparring?! -SS

 

Mm. Typically, I'd get invited to a training session to 'see how they do things' - as in, see how strong they are - and at some point, there'd be a 'friendly invitation' to join in - DH

I don't have to win every fight to win their approval, but the better a showing I give, the better position I have to bargain from - DH

 

You didn't say that before you left. -SS

 

I'm sorry, I didn't realise - DH

It's really nothing - DH

 

I want to come to the next one. -SS

 

Okay - DH

 

Please and thank you. -SS

 

Why do you want to see me spar? I do it often enough at home - DH

 

I want to be there to puff out like a peacock when you win. -SS

And tase them when they start getting over confident. -SS

And I want to remember where you get marks, so I can kiss there afterwards. -SS

 

I'll probably fight better with you there, honestly - DH

 

All the better. -SS

Do it for the booty. -SS

 

Pretty much - DH

The instincts to show ourselves off for our mates can get embarrassing - DH

 

It can? -SS

 

Within about half-an-hour of most of the things I did when I first started being attracted to you, I was looking back and cringing at the blatant posturing - DH

 

Tell me? -SS

 

You can't think of examples on your own? - DH

I was pretty bad - DH

 

To be honest I was never sure what was potential flirting and what was you literally about to kill me. -SS

 

By the time I became alpha, the threats were never sincere - DH

 

The fear has been a lie. -SS

Tell me the things you did. Please. -SS

 

Remember Isaac's first full moon? - DH

 

I do. Fun times. -SS

 

That did /not/ require that much drama - DH

Not even close - DH

 

Awh. -SS

 

I was lucky he didn't know me that well yet, honestly. Laura would have been laughing at me for a week - DH

 

I have to admit, sometimes I mouthed off just to see you get all huffy. -SS

 

I did not get huffy - DH

 

You did. You so did. -SS

 

No - DH

Sarcastic? Snarky? I'll accept. Grumpy? I'll put up with. But huffy? No. - DH

 

I'm sorry. -SS

 

No, don't apologise - tone doesn't come through as well on text, but that was meant...I was honest, but not unhappy with you, okay? - DH

It's fine - DH

 

...You're not mad? -SS

 

I promise. I'm sorry for making you think I was - DH

 

It's okay. -SS

 

Still - DH

I upset you when I was trying to be playful - DH

 

I just thought you were mad, that's all. -SS

Liam made cakes this morning. -SS

 

Were they good? - DH

 

I got semi knocked out by a flying cake pan. -SS

It's okay, though. Scott ate so many he spent three hours laying in bed whining and crying. -SS

 

He should know better by now - DH

Just because we have large appetites doesn't mean we have stomachs to match - DH

 

He was exactly like that human. He never changes. -SS

 

[delay] Ii just tried to picture Scott in his late twenties - DH

It really didn't work - DH

 

Oh? -SS

 

Can /you/ imagine Scott in his late twenties? - DH

 

Um...-SS

Oh. Wow. No. Okay. -SS

 

Exactly - DH

I can imagine /you/ at that age - DH

And honestly, Lydia was made to be older than she is right now - DH

But Scott? No - DH

 

Scott will forever be a fat 12 year old trapped in a muscular 17 year olds body. -SS

 

Well, hopefully he'll live long enough that that isn't true, but I don't want to imagine it - DH

 

He's going to live forever. I'll make sure of it. -SS

 

If you've set your mind to it, I'm sure it'll happen - DH

 

Same with you. -SS

 

I'm generally not as good at making things happen as you are - DH

 

I'll force you to stay alive. -SS

 

Oh - DH

 

You're too good to die. -SS

 

I'm nowhere near good, Stiles - DH

 

Don't say that. -SS

 

I try, but I'm not - DH

 

You are. You're the best of us. -SS

 

That's you - DH

 

No. -SS

 

It is - DH

 

No. -SS

 

You're a marvel and an inspiration to me, Stiles, and I'll always strive to live up to your example - DH

 

Hey, hey. -SS

You are the entire reason we are like what we are. -SS

 

What do you mean? - DH

 

If it wasn't for you, most of us would be dead. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have grown up how we did. -SS

 

If it wasn't for me, a lot of things wouldn't have happened. What if's don't prove anything - DH

 

No. -SS

But the fact that we're like we are now? -SS

That does. -SS

 

It proves you've done more for me than anyone else ever has, or could - DH

 

I do what I do because you deserve it. -SS

 

The fact that you believe that is one of the greatest gifts of my life - DH

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my co-author for Stiles!


	19. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek fucks up, then, gradually, fixes it

**You:**  I know I've been checking in, but you've been quiet. Have you been alright while I've been gone? - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah. SS

**You:** That's good - DH

**You:** I worry, when I can't properly see you're okay - DH

**Stranger:** I'm ok. SS

**You:** You sound...more subdued than usual - DH

**Stranger:** I don't sound all. We're texting. SS

**You:** You seem, then - DH

**Stranger:** I'm fine. SS

**You:** I don't think you are, love - DH

**You:** Have you been going out at all? - DH

**Stranger:** Do you want me to? SS

**You:** So you haven't - DH

**You:** Has anyone come to visit? - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah. SS

**Stranger:** Why? SS

**You:** I'm trying to get a sense of how isolated you've been - DH

**You:** And how much you've contributed to that - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah, why. Do you want me to be or not. SS

**You:** I want you to have friends, to have healthy relationships other than ours - DH

**Stranger:** Ok. SS

**You:** Have you been sleeping alright? - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah. SS

**You:** That's good - DH

**You:** I'm glad - DH

**Stranger:** And you? SS

**You:** I've been missing you, and a little restless at night, but I've managed - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah. SS

**You:** Love, I really am worried about you - DH

**You:** You don't sound like yourself - DH

**Stranger:** Maybe I'm not used to you being away. And not calling. SS

**You:** I thought texting would be more convenient for you - DH

**You:** I'm sorry - DH

**Stranger:** You're busy, I get it. SS

**You:** I'm not too busy for you - DH

**Stranger:** Right.. SS

**You:** I'm sorry - DH

**Stranger:** It's fine. SS

**You:** It's not fine - DH

**You:** You're upset, and it's my fault - DH

**You:** I fucked up - DH

**Stranger:** I am fine. Stop it. SS

**You:** I'll stop - DH

**You:** I don't really believe it, but I'll stop - DH

**Stranger:** Ok. SS

**You:** We'll talk when I'm home - DH

**Stranger:** Nothing to talk about. SS

**You:** If you say so. I won't dom you until I'm comfortable, though - DH

**Stranger:** [delayed] What? SS

**You:** I'm not comfortable domming you right now - DH

**You:** It's not a punishment for you, it's just a thing - DH

**Stranger:** Why are you saying this? SS

**You:** Why am I not comfortable, you mean? - DH

**Stranger:** If you don't want me, just say it. I'm not stupid it's not like I wasn't expecting this. SS

**Stranger:** Forget it. I'm staying at Dad's. SS

**You:** Stiles, I want you, so much, I promise - DH

**You:** I can't imagine leaving you - DH

**You:** I hated being apart from you, even for less than a week - DH

**Stranger:** Don't. SS

**You:** Don't what? - DH

**Stranger:** Don't say that. SS

**You:** Say what? - DH

**Stranger:** We've been fine. SS

**You:** Stiles, I don't understand - DH

**Stranger:** You didn't call. And you texted in the mornings once. What do you think that looks like? SS

**You:** It looks like I'm an idiot who doesn't know how to communicate with the most important person in my life - DH

**Stranger:** [delayed] Yes. Ok. SS

**You:** Stiles, I really hate phones - DH

**Stranger:** Okay! SS

**Stranger:** We'll talk when you're back. Leave me alone. SS

**You:** Okay. I love you. Look after yourself. - DH

**Stranger:** [no reply]

\-----

**You:** [To Scott] I fucked up with Stiles. Keep an eye on him? - DH

**Stranger:** Maybe I shouldn't get involved in this. SM

**You:** Probably not - DH

**You:** Just...he's not talking to me, and I'm not asking you to tell me what's going on, but please make sure he's okay - DH

**Stranger:** Do you actually care or is this some game I really don't want to know about? SM

**You:** I am genuinely worried about him - DH

**You:** I'm not playing games - DH

**You:** Scott, I love Stiles more than anything, and right now, I have no way of knowing he's alright - DH

**You:** And every reason to believe he's upset - DH

**Stranger:** Well, yeah. SM

**You:** I just need to know that someone's watching out for him - DH

**Stranger:** I am. SM

**You:** Thank you -DH

**You:** I know you aren't doing it for me, but still, thank you - DH

**Stranger:** No, I'm not doing it for you. SM

**Stranger:** And maybe you should stay away from him, Derek. SM

**You:** Why do you say that? - DH

**Stranger:** Because he was crying all night? SM

**You:** Oh fuck - DH

**Stranger:** I really don't wanna know, ok? Like. About this thing you have. SM

**Stranger:** All I know is that he loves you and you sleeping with someone else isn't ok with him. So. SM

**You:** I didn't sleep with someone else! - DH

**Stranger:** Ok.. SM

**You:** Does Stiles think I did? - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah. SM

**You:** Fuck - DH

**You:** Shit - DH

**You:** Why the hell does he think that? - DH

**You:** Sorry, I know you don't want to be involved - DH

**Stranger:** I really don't want to know. SM

**Stranger:** Kira was there today. He cleaned the house and made two cakes or something. SM

**Stranger:** He'll be fine, I just. I don't know. SM

**You:** Fuck - DH

**You:** Thank you for being there for him - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah.. SM

**You:** I really hope I can fix this - DH

**You:** But I'm glad he has you - DH

**Stranger:** Shouldn't you be talking to him instead of thanking me for caring for my best friend? SM

**You:** I did talk to him. He told me to leave him alone. I'm trying to respect that. - DH

**Stranger:** Right. SM

**Stranger:** That's really gonna help. SM

**You:** What am I supposed to do, Scott? - DH

**You:** I'm halfway across the country! - DH

**You:** Everything I do is wrong! - DH

**Stranger:** I don't know. Talk to him when you're back. SM

**You:** I was planning to - DH

**Stranger:** Okay. SM

**You:** I love him, I'm faithful to him, I've missed him, I don't want anything to change unless he wants that, I've tried to talk to him, I've tried to tell him some of this, I'm currently trying to respect his wishes not to talk to me - DH

**Stranger:** Should I send him a screenshot of this? Because wow. SM

**You:** If you think he'll read it - DH

**You:** If you think it'll help - DH

**You:** I don't know what to do, Scott - DH

**Stranger:** He read it. SM

**You:** Okay - DH

**Stranger:** He isn't replying. SM

**You:** Oh - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah.. SM

**You:** Thanks for trying - DH

\-----

**Stranger:** [from Stiles] You're not serious. SS

**You:** I meant that wholeheartedly - DH

**Stranger:** You're talking to /him/?! About this?! SS

**Stranger:** You two never talk! SS

**You:** I needed to know that someone was there for you - DH

**Stranger:** You don't want to dom me, but humiliating me is still ok?! What the hell is wrong with you?! SS

**You:** What did I do to humiliate you, Stiles? - DH

**You:** That wasn't my intention, and I don't want to make that mistake again - DH

**Stranger:** I don't /need/ anybody knowing about this! I don't want them to know I'm dependent on you. SS

**Stranger:** And that I'm waiting for your stupid ass to call me all day! I don't want them to know! What else did you tell him?! SS

**You:** All I told him was that I'd fucked up, you weren't talking to me, and you were upset - DH

**You:** I didn't tell him any specifics - DH

**Stranger:** You told him about everything! How I'm waiting for you in your home, ignoring your affaires and making you dinner like I'm the 50s. Did you have a good laugh over that? huh?! SS

**You:** No, /he/ told me you thought I was cheating - DH

**Stranger:** I /know/ you are! SS

**Stranger:** And I'm still here! SS

**Stranger:** Now shut up about it and leave me friends alone! SS

**You:** I'm not - DH

**You:** I swear on Laura's grave, the last person I had sex with other than you was Jennifer Blake - DH

**Stranger:** [no reply]

**You:** The last person I /kissed/ other than you was Jennifer Blake - DH

**You:** You have my heart, Stiles, whole and entire - DH

**Stranger:** It's ok. I don't want to know. I'm still here. SS

**You:** Is there /anything/ I can do or say to make you believe me? - DH

**Stranger:** I don't need to. SS

**You:** I need you to - DH

**You:** I can't bear you thinking of me like that - DH

**You:** That I'd cheat on /anyone/, and especially that I'd think so little of you - DH

**Stranger:** You didn't call. You always used to. SS

**Stranger:** And all you had to say is that you don't want to dom me suddenly. Just like that. SS

**You:** I fucked up by not calling - DH

**You:** It gets harder and harder to hear your voice but not your heart, to not see you or smell you when I'm talking to you - DH

**You:** But not calling was a stupid response to that - DH

**Stranger:** It was. SS

**You:** I've made a lot of mistakes - DH

**You:** And I've hurt you with them - DH

**You:** And it's one of the worst things I've ever done - DH

**Stranger:** Okay.. SS

**You:** I said I don't want to dom you right now because D/s, for me, is an expression of our trust in each other - DH

**You:** And it can only be good when it comes from an equal relationship - DH

**Stranger:** It's not equal. SS

**You:** I don't like that, and I want to fix it - DH

**Stranger:** Okay. SS

**You:** Being your boyfriend is far more important to be than domming you, so I'm taking a break from the second thing to make sure I can actually do the first thing - DH

**Stranger:** Right.. SS

**You:** Because I've apparently been failing at both - DH

**Stranger:** You weren't. SS

**You:** I was - DH

**You:** You thought I was cheating on you - Dh

**You:** You believed that I would do that - DH

**You:** You thought it was okay - DH

**Stranger:** It isn't ok. SS

**Stranger:** I just don't. I don't want to leave you. SS

**You:** I don't want you to either - DH

**Stranger:** Ok. SS

**You:** Honestly? It hurts, you thinking I'd lie like that - DH

**You:** It hurts more to think that I must have caused it somehow - DH

**Stranger:** I believe you. SS

**You:** Thank you - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah.. SS

**You:** I'm so sorry, Stiles - DH

**Stranger:** It's ok. SS

**You:** Are /you/ okay? - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah. SS

**You:** [delay]

**You:** I wish I could hold you - DH

**Stranger:** Soon. SS

**You:** Fuck, I miss you so much - DH

**Stranger:** I miss you too. SS

**You:** I'm such a mess right now - DH

**Stranger:** What? SS

**You:** Emotionally, of course, but I've also been crying for half an hour - DH

**Stranger:** Derek.. SS

**You:** Are you surprised? - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah. SS

**You:** Why is that surprising? - DH

**Stranger:** I don't know. It's usually me freaking out. SS

**You:** It's my job to be in control - DH

**Stranger:** You don't want that anymore. SS

**You:** I want it - DH

**You:** But I want to do it so that it's good for both of us - DH

**Stranger:** It's always good. SS

**You:** Do you feel like we're equals? - DH

**Stranger:** We're fine, Derek. SS

**You:** Please be honest with me - DH

**You:** Please - DH

**You:** I don't...right now whenever you say 'fine', I hear 'fucked up' - DH

**Stranger:** We're equal. SS

**You:** Okay - DH

**You:** Good - DH

**You:** I just...it's yours, the power. I know it is, because you give it to me - DH

**Stranger:** [delayed] Yeah? SS

**You:** Yeah - DH

**You:** You can always take it back - DH

**You:** Always - DH

**Stranger:** I don't want to. SS

**You:** You don't have to - DH

**You:** But you can - DH

**Stranger:** Ok. SS

**You:** [delay]

**You:** Stiles? - DH

**Stranger:** Hm? SS

**You:** Have you ever...not safeworded? When you needed to? - DH

**Stranger:** Why are we talking about this? SS

**You:** Because I'm currently second-guessing every single time you ever told me something was okay and I need reassurance - DH

**Stranger:** If I didn't say the safeword then it was ok. SS

**You:** Okay. Thank you - DH

**You:** I'm sorry - DH

**Stranger:** Drop the subject, please. SS

**You:** Okay - DH

**Stranger:** Okay. SS

**You:** Is there something /you/ want to talk about? - DH

**Stranger:** No. SS

**You:** Am I...should I go? - DH

**Stranger:** Go? SS

**You:** Stop texting you - DH

**Stranger:** No.. SS

**You:** Thank you - DH

**You:** Should I just...talk about nothing? - DH

**Stranger:** Talk about how you don't want to dom me. SS

**You:** Oh - DH

**Stranger:** Can you imagine us having sex without it? SS

**You:** Yes - DH

**You:** Easily - DH

**Stranger:** You'll probably just lay on your back and let me do the work. SS

**You:** Why do you think that? - DH

**Stranger:** You're feeling guilty. SS

**Stranger:** I could gasp and you'd think you're hurting me. SS

**You:** I...admit that I'll probably be overcautious - DH

**You:** That doesn't mean I won't do /anything/ - DH

**Stranger:** You won't do anything, you idiot. SS

**You:** What do you /want/ me to do, then? - DH

**Stranger:** Whatever you want. SS

**You:** What I /want/ is for you to find out more about what you want and like. Explore me. Play with me. - DH

**You:** So that next time I ask that question, you have an answer - DH

**Stranger:** I want you to take me and have your way. I've been letting you do that for ages. SS

**Stranger:** Don't take this as just me letting you be in charge. I like it. I know what I want. SS

**You:** Okay - DH

**Stranger:** You're an idiot. SS

**Stranger:** I miss you. SS

**You:** I miss you too - DH

**You:** We both know you're the smart one - DH

**Stranger:** I'm flattered. SS

**You:** You are, though - DH

**You:** You're amazing - DH

**Stranger:** I love you. SS

**You:** I love you too - DH

**You:** Do you think you'll be able to forgive me? - DH

**Stranger:** It's ok. SS

**You:** I'm so sorry, Stiles - DH

**Stranger:** It's ok, Der. SS

**You:** I miss you so much - DH

**Stranger:** When are you back? SS

**You:** Tomorrow night - DH

**Stranger:** Okay. SS

 

 


	20. A Good Night's Sleep

I know I've been checking in while I've been away this week, but you've been quiet. Are you okay? - DH

 

 

 

 

I just can not sleep for the life of me, Derek. I haven't slept without you in so long, and now it just feels so wrong. SS

 

I'm sorry - DH

Why didn't you tell me sooner? - DH

 

I didn't want to worry you. SS  
But it is getting incredibly bad. SS

 

You're supposed to worry me with these things - DH

Have you slept at all? - DH

 

Maybe a half hour each day, but that's only after I take sleeping pills. SS

 

God, Stiles - DH

You should have told me - DH

 

I know, Derek. It just slipped my mind to tell you. SS

 

How could it slip your mind? - DH

 

Maybe because I'm kind of sleep deprived and things slip my mind. SS

Sorry, that sounded rude. SS

 

It's alright - DH

[delay] Okay. Here's what we're going to do - DH

I'm going to leave early; I'll be home by late tonight - DH

And in the mean time, we're going to see if I can get you to nap - DH

 

Are you sure? SS

Yes - DH

 

Have you been able to sleep? SS

 

Not particularly well, but yes - DH

 

This is so ridiculous. I should be able to go to sleep. SS

 

It is what it is - DH

 

I miss you, like a lot. SS

 

I miss you too - DH

All the time - DH

 

I just can't go to sleep without the feeling of your arms around me. The thirty minutes I do get, are hell. Full of nightmares. SS

 

I'm sorry, love - DH

 

What time will you be back? SS

 

Working on it - DH

Still, it looks like ten or eleven-ish - DH

 

Ugh. SS

 

Sorry - DH

 

Don't apologize. SS

 

Why not? - DH

 

You shouldn't have to feel bad about this. SS

 

Looking after you is my responsibility, okay? - DH

I like doing it - DH

 

You're the best, you know that, right? SS

 

Thanks - DH

 

No problem. SS

 

Apart from the not-sleeping, have you been looking after yourself? Eating, meds, showering, all that? - DH

 

Sleep is affecting my appetite, but I have been doing everything else. SS

 

Good boy - DH

 

I have been feeling a lot of anxiety lately. SS

 

Tell me about it, please - DH

 

It just comes, mostly at night. I have a lot of attacks as while, and oh god is it a living hell. SS

 

I'm so sorry I'm not there - DH

 

It's fine. SS

 

It's not really - DH

You shouldn't have to feel like that without support - DH

 

I'm just not used to it is all. SS

It kinda sounds like I am going through withdrawal from cocaine or something. SS

 

So the lack of sleep, the anxiety's part of that? - DH

 

Kinda. SS

 

But not all of it - DH

 

Yeah. SS

 

Okay. What else is making it hard to sleep? - DH

 

I just have too much on my mind. SS

 

Okay. So you're anxious, and you can't calm down? - DH

 

Basically. SS

 

Do you think I can help with that? - DH

I'd like to - DH

 

Of course. You're the only thing that prevents it. SS

 

Thanks - DH

 

No problem. SS

 

Are you willing to let me Dom you a bit from here to see if that works? - DH

 

That sounds good. SS

 

Okay - DH

Run yourself a bath. While it's running, I want you to go to our room and make the bed - DH

 

Okay. Give me a minute. SS

[ Delay ] The bed is made and the bath is half full. SS

 

Good boy - DH

 

Thank you. SS

 

Go pick out a pair of my sweats and one of my t-shirts - DH

 

Any of them? SS

 

Would you like me to choose for you? - DH

 

Go right ahead. SS

 

Black sweats with the white drawstring. Plain green v-neck t-shirt - DH

 

That's my favorite shirt on you. Give me a minute. SS

[ Delay ] Okay, got them. SS

 

Good boy. After your bath, you can change into those, okay? - DH

 

I will. SS

 

I want you to get a glass of water and put it on your nightstand, and then brush your teeth - DH

 

Alright. SS

[ Delay ] Done. SS

 

You're doing very well, Stiles - DH

 

I know. SS

 

Well, I like telling you, even when you're sarcastic about it - DH

 

Oh God, I miss you. SS

 

I miss you too, love - DH

 

I'll see you tonight, okay? Not that long now - DH

 

I know. SS

**\-----**

[a while later] Your clothes are so unbelievably comfortable. SS

 

I'm glad - DH

 

 

They're really big on me though. SS

 

I don't mind. Makes you look cute - DH

 

Oh hush. SS

 

You're smiling, though, aren't you? - DH

 

That is correct. SS

 

I think I'm winning, then - DH

 

I can't wait to see you. SS

 

I can't wait either - DH

 

How much more longer? SS

 

About four hours - DH

 

Ugh. SS

 

I know, love, I'm sorry - DH

 

God I just want to be in your arms again. SS

I want to kiss you again. SS

 

I know, Stiles. Me too - DH

 

I need you. SS

 

I'll be there as soon as I can - DH

 

Thank you. SS

 

You're welcome - DH

Now, Stiles, I want you to check the locks and the wards on the doors and windows, okay? - DH

Make sure nothing harmful could get in, no matter what - DH

 

Okay, I will. SS

 

Good boy - DH

[ Delay ] Done. SS

 

Well done. - DH

You're all safe? -DH

 

Mhmmm. SS

 

I want you to say that aloud for me, okay? 'I'm safe now'. - DH

 

I did. SS

 

Good boy - DH

 

I love you. SS

 

I love you too - DH

 

:) SS

 

Up to bed with you, then. Make sure to shut the curtains so it's dark in our room - DH

 

Okay. SS

It feels so weird to be in bed without you. SS

 

I know - DH

I'll be there soon - DH

 

Okay. SS

 

Apart from that, are you comfortable? - DH

 

That I am. SS

 

You're warm, and clean, and safe, and I'm coming home - DH

 

God I can't wait to see you. SS

 

Yeah - DH

 

How much longer? SS

 

Three and a quarter hours - DH

Soon I'll be on the plane to Sacramento - DH

 

Okay. SS

 

You can hug my pillow, if you want - DH

I might not be physically there, but you have my clothes and my scent, and I'm with you as much as I can be - DH

 

Thank you. SS

 

I love you - DH

My Stiles. My good boy - DH

 

I love you too. SS

 

Rest, love - DH

Can you do that for me? - DH

 

I can't. SS

 

That's okay. I know you're trying - DH

Let your body relax, sweetheart - DH

 

Okay. SS

 

Relax your toes - DH

Relax your feet - DH

Relax your ankles - DH

 

I'm feeling tired now. SS

 

That's good, love - DH

 

I'm going to take a nap, okay? To pass by the time until you get here. SS

 

Good plan - DH

\-----

The trip home was far too long for Derek's liking, but it wasn't long enough for him to stop cursing himself for not checking closer on Stiles' well-being. People couldn't survive that sort of sleep deprivation, not for long. Derek was pretty sure the next couple of days were going to involve a lot of napping on Stiles' part, and a lot of reading on Derek's. Derek wasn't quite yawning when he got to Beacon Hills, but he was definitely tired, and if he'd been going any further, he would have had to stop and take a break. Finally he got home, letting himself quietly in through the front door and taking off his shoes to pad quietly up to the bedroom.

 

Stiles was actually able to sleep, only for an hour this time. He has spent the last few hours staring up at the ceiling, not wanting to disturb Derek and worry him once again. Looking over at the clock, he realized his boyfriend could be home any second, a smile creeping up on his lips. After what felt like a million years, he heard the door downstairs open. He automatically got out of bed, walking towards the top of the stair case. He rubbed his face tiredly, yawning as he looked down at him. "Der?" He asked quietly, before he had walked down the steps of the stair case.

"Stiles," Derek said softly, smiling. Obviously it wasn't great that Stiles was awake, but Derek couldn't help his happiness at seeing him. He opened his arms, offering Stiles a hug. "It's good to see you."

Stiles smiled, immediately wrapping his arms around his neck. "It is amazing to see you as well," he whispered quietly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I couldn't sleep, knowing you were going to be home in just a few hours."

Stiles looked drawn, and the bags under his eyes were starkly obvious. He was beautiful. "I love you," Derek murmured, kissing him gently. "So much."

Stiles smiled against his lips, pulling away after a moment with a happy sigh. "I love you, so much, too," He whispered, pressing another kiss to his lips.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, rubbing Stiles' back. "Apart from the tiredness, I mean."

"I just missed you," Stiles whispered, his arms to wrapped around his neck. "How about we go head up to bed?"

"Good plan," Derek agreed. "Hold on." He crouched a little and picked Stiles up in a bridal carry, grinning.

Stiles let out a small laugh, resting his head against his chest. "I feel like a princess," he said with a smile still remaining on his lips.

"Does that make me prince charming?" Derek asked, carrying Stiles up the stairs. "I could live with that."

"Mhmmm. You can definitely look the part. With how incredibly attractive you are," Stiles said with a small laugh.

"And you're definitely beautiful," Derek countered.

"Not really," Stiles said with a smile, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Derek raised his eyebrows. "No?" he said skeptically. "You don't think your eyes are beautiful? Or your skin? Your hands?"

Stiles shook his head with a light laugh. "No, do you see these bags underneath my eyes? Makes me look like shit," He said quietly.

Derek kissed just below Stiles' eyes gently. "You're beautiful," he murmured. "All of you is beautiful."

Stiles scrunched up his face as he shook his head with a sigh. "No, i'm not."

"You're the most beautiful thing in the world to me," Derek said softly. "And you aren't going to change my mind."

"Oh whatever," Stiles said quietly, a small yawn escaping his lips as he restedhis head against his chest.

 

"Not tonight, then," Derek agreed, carrying Stiles into the bedroom and putting him gently on their bed. "It's high time for you to get some sleep."

Stiles nodded, getting himself underneath their comforters. "Cuddles, please?" He asked quietly with a small pout, resting his head on the pillow.

"In a minute," Derek agreed, stripping off his shirt and unbuckling his jeans.

Stiles nodded as he looked over at him, sighing happily. "You're so attractive," He said with a giggle.

Derek paused, thumb hooked into the waist band of his jeans. "Is that so?" he said archly, and stretched upwards, elongating his torso.

Stiles groaned, immediately knowing what he was doing. "Love, please don't tease me," he said with a small giggle.

"Why not?" Derek asked with a smirk, slowly easing his jeans off, bending over to show off his ass.

Stiles rubbed his face as he shook his head in amusement, before he had looked over at him. "Get over here, asshole," he said jokingly, sitting up in his bed.

"Your wish is my command, princess," Derek replied, bowing. He came over and kissed Stiles' forehead, cupping his cheek. "Better?"

Stiles nodded with a small smile, looking into his eyes with a soft sigh before he had leaned in to kiss him, deepening the kiss by tilting his head to the side.

Derek kissed Stiles deeply, warmly, loving the taste and feel of him in his arms.

Stiles slowly pulled away, pressing another kiss to his lips. "I needed to get that out of my system."

"Fair enough," Derek breathed, gazing into Stiles' eyes with a soft smile.

Stiles nodded before he had laid back down, yawning quietly. "Let's sleep, okay?"

Derek got in under the covers and pulled Stiles close. "Sleep sounds good."

Stiles let out a soft sigh, feeling all of the tension in his muscles go away. "Oh god, I have missed this," he murmured.

"I'm here now," Derek reassured him, a little sadly. "I've got you, sweetheart."

Stiles nodded, his breathes slowing down. "I know," he murmured quietly.

"Sleep, Stiles," Derek whispered, stroking Stiles' hair. "I'm here now."

Stiles nodded, cuddling into his chest with a soft sigh. Soon enough, he had fallen asleep.

Derek kissed the top of Stiles' head, his own eyelids drooping. "I love you, Stiles," he whispered, as he too, drifted off.

\-----

The sun had started to peek through the blinds, waking Stiles up with a yawn. He looked at the clock on the nightstand with wide eyes. He slept for ten hours, that was a new record this week.

 

Derek was still in bed, reading; he'd figured Stiles would sleep better with him there. He glanced up when he heard Stiles yawn and smiled. "Morning, love."

Stiles smiled when he saw Derek, leaning over and leaving a peck on his lips. He immediately cuddled back to him, sighing quietly. "Morning, Der."

"Feeling better?" Derek asked. He /looked/ better.

"Mhmm. Especially with you here, everything is great," Stiles said with a small smile. "Whatcha reading?"

"Pride and Prejudice," Derek replied easily, reaching over to stroke Stiles' cheek.

"Haven't heard of it. Is it any good?" Stiles asked quietly, smiling when he felt the hand on his cheek.

Derek shook his head, grinning. "There's this very clever, very witty, very beautiful heroine," he murmured. "And she makes the hero feel incredibly awkward."

Stiles blushed as he shook his head in amusement, leaning in and pressing their lips together. He tilted his head to the side, before pulling away. "I love you."

"Love you too," Derek replied, putting his book aside and rolling to prop himself up over Stiles. "I missed you, too," he breathed in Stiles' ear.

Stiles blushed, laying on his back against the bed. "Oh, really?" he asked quietly, tilting his head to the side with a small giggle.

"Mmhm," Derek hummed, nuzzling into Stiles' neck where his scent was strongest and nipping lightly at the skin there.

Stiles had tilted his head to the side to give Derek more access, biting on his bottom lip. "I misssed you too."

Derek worked his way over the skin of Stiles' neck, licking and nibbling, then placed a kiss in the hollow of his collarbone. "Yeah?" he teased, sliding Stiles' shirt up.

Stiles had let out a soft and quiet moan before nodding, helping him take his own shirt. "Oh God, Der," he whispered quietly.

"Good, sweetheart?" Derek checked, stroking over Stiles' bared skin.

Stiles nodded, inhaling a shaky breath as he rested his head back against the pillow. "Mhmmm," he hummed.

Derek brushed his thumbs over Stiles' nipples, then back again.

Stiles had placed his arms on his biceps, closing his eyes. "Babe, stop teasing me."

"Maybe I want to tease you," Derek replied huskily, rolling his hips briefly downward.

Stiles mouth fell open, a light moan escaping his lips as his eyes opened, looking up at him.

"God, you're beautiful," Derek murmured, reaching up to brush his thumb over Stiles' bottom lip. "Just look at you."

Stiles cheeks flamed into bright crimson rose bushes across his cheeks, letting a small smile play on his lips. "You're the beautiful one here."

"Uh-uh," Derek disagreed. "You're beautiful. And I'm going to keep teasing you until you can look me in the eyes and say it."

"Oh God, you are on cruel, cruel, and insanely attractive boyfriend," Stiles said with a small sigh, before shaking his head. "I will never say it, because it isn't true."

"It very much is," Derek said softly. "Starting with your beautiful mouth," he kissed it, "your beautiful moles," he kissed one on Stiles' cheek, "your beautiful eyes..." Gently, Derek kissed Stiles' eyelids.

Stiles scrunched up his face as he shook his head, a light laugh escaping his lips. "My moles make me look like a witch, and my iris' look like shit."

"Your moles draw attention to your pale skin," Derek countered. "Your eyes look like whisky, or amber, and sometimes they glow gold in the sunlight."

Stiles blushed as he shook his head, before he had leaned up and pressed their lips together, then had slowly pulled away. "Whatever you say, pretty boy."

"I do say," Derek murmured. "And I do believe, my darling dear," he tapped Stiles' nose, "that you have agreed to /listen/ to what I say."

Stiles let a soft chuckle escape his lips as he shook his head in amusement. "I love you," he whispered quietly.

"I love you too, beautiful," Derek replied, equally quietly.

 

 


	21. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> relationship negotiation, discussing limits and kinks
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: past dub-con. Stiles hasn't been speaking up about things that make him uncomfortable during sex

**You:** Hey, um, last night was super awesome and all... - SS  
But next time, could you maybe, um...tone down the biting? - SS

 

**Stranger:** I'm so sorry. If I was hurting you, then why didn't you stop me? -DH

**You:** You seemed really into it? - SS

**You:** And it wasn't that bad! - SS

**Stranger:** Stiles, always tell me if I'm doing something you don't like. -DH

**You:** I just...I bruise really easily, dude, and right now I'm covered in them - SS

**You:** It's not that I didn't enjoy it at the /time/, mostly - SS

**Stranger:** Oh my god. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm so sorry. -DH

**You:** Don't freak out - SS

**Stranger:** Please, /always/ stop me if you're uncomfortable or in pain. I want to please you. -DH

**You:** You are not allowed to freak out - SS

**Stranger:** Too late. -DH

**Stranger:** I bruised my lover. I hurt you. DH

**You:** Fuck - SS

**You:** Yeah, well, I'm sore the next day when you fuck me, too, and that's not a problem - SS

**Stranger:** That's a really good sore. It is for me, at least, when you top. -DH

**You:** You see my point, though? 'Hurt' is relative and contextual - SS

**Stranger:** I guess. I just...I can't help but feel terrible. -DH

**You:** Well...don't - SS

**You:** I could have spoken up - SS

**Stranger:** I'm sorry. -DH

**You:** I'm sorry for freaking you out - SS

**You:** I really didn't mean to - SS

**You:** I was just...feedback for the future? - SS

**Stranger:** Yeah. Yeah, okay. -DH

**Stranger:** While we're...on the topic....-DH

**You:** Go on... - SS

**You:** What am I fucking up? - SS

**Stranger:** Nothing. -DH

**Stranger:** I just...you don't....it's usually me taking total control...-DH

**You:** I figure you know what you're doing more than I do - SS

**Stranger:** Don't get me wrong, I like topping and I like taking control. -DH

**Stranger:** But I just...I want to be...I don't know.- DH

**You:** You want to switch sometimes? - SS

**Stranger:** More often than we do, yes. -DH

**You:** Okay - SS

**You:** I can't say that wouldn't be fun - SS

**You:** Um... - SS

**Stranger:** What? -DH

**Stranger:** Did I say something wrong? -DH

**You:** Just...the way you talked about control, and earlier, about pleasing me...is that a thing? For you? - SS

**Stranger:** What do you mean? -DH

**You:** Nevermind - SS

**Stranger:** No, explain what you mean to me. I want to answer, I'm just not positive about what you're asking. -DH

**You:** Oh. Um. It...kinda sounded like there were maybe some d/s undertones there? I probably read it wrong. - SS

**Stranger:** [Delayed] Is that...okay with you? -DH

**You:** of course! - SS

**You:** I mean, I haven't got a fucking clue what I'm talking about, but I'm not gonna kink-shame you, dude - SS

**Stranger:** I can...explain. If you want. -DH

**Stranger:** If you have questions. -DH

**You:** That would be good? - SS

**You:** Like, I get the impression that there's some submissive stuff going on there? But I don't know what that really means for you, or us, or anything - SS

**Stranger:** I'm comfortable with switching, but i'm most comfortable in a submissive position. That doesn't mean I don't like it when I'm taking control, either, so long as I'm pleasing whoever i'm with. -DH

**You:** And it's...it's not about pain for you, is it? - SS

**You:** Because I couldn't do that - SS

**Stranger:** I like it, but it's not one of my big things. -DH

**Stranger:** Like I enjoy biting, obviously, some hair pulling, spanking. Minor stuff. But I'll never make you do any of it. -DH

**You:** That much I could probably do? Not sure about the spanking, but... - SS

**Stranger:** We can give it a try once, mildly, if you ever want to. But don't force yourself to. -DH

**You:** I won't - SS

**You:** Normal sex is one thing, but if we're messing around with anything approaching bdsm I'm gonna be way more careful about consent and limits and shit - SS

**Stranger:** That's good. Being cautious is never bad. -DH

**Stranger:** I...to be honest, I'm more of a praise than a punishment type of sub. -DH

**You:** ...yeah, I can see that - SS

**You:** You want to, um, be good for me? please me? - SS

**Stranger:** Yes. I do. -DH

**Stranger:** Don't hesitate, okay? Just go with what feels right and if I'm uncomfortable, I'll tell you. Okay? -DH

**Stranger:** That's the hard part, but it's fun. Learning each other. -DH

**You:** Okay - SS

**You:** So long as you PROMISE you'll tell me AS SOON as I mess up - SS

**Stranger:** I assure you, I learned almost immediately that my job as the sub is to /always/ let my dom know when I'm uncomfortable. -DH

**Stranger:** It's not messing up, it's learning. -DH

**You:** Okay - SS

**You:** I just...it's my job to look after you, right? - SS

**You:** If I'm being the dom? - SS

**Stranger:** Yeah. The point is for us to please each other, we both have limits and we both need to respect those limits. -DH

**Stranger:** We can start by you telling me what you don't like? They're called a hard no. Or I can tell you what I do like and you can tell me what you agree with. -DH

**You:** The second sounds better - SS

**You:** I don't really have much experience or knowledge to be able to gauge where my hard no's are - SS

**Stranger:** Alright. Well, I like praise. I mentioned I like the spanking and hair pulling. I...I had someone call me 'pup' once and I came so hard I almost blacked out. -DH

**You:** Okay - SS

**You:** Is it just the name? Or is it like, actual pet-play? - SS

**You:** Because names I can do - SS

**Stranger:** I think it was just the name. I've never tried pet play. -DH

**Stranger:** I'm pretty much open to try anything. -DH

**You:** Okay. - SS

**You:** Well, I could call you pup, or pet, if you like that one, sometimes - SS

**Stranger:** Whatever you're comfortable with. -DH

**Stranger:** I like using titles. Mostly sir. -DH

**You:** That's fine - SS

**Stranger:** You can definitely tie me up if you want to. -DH

**You:** That's not a problem for you? - SS

**You:** I would have thought, with the hunter stuff, it would bother you - SS

**Stranger:** It's different when it's a lover tying me up than when a hunter is doing it. -DH

**You:** Well, yeah. I just wanted to be sure. - SS

**Stranger:** I like it when a lover is doing it. I'm...it's me giving myself over to them completely, while still knowing I have the power to stop it. -DH

**You:** So it's...because you gave it to them, you always know you can take it back? - SS

**Stranger:** Yes. I'm knowing I can trust them to never go to far, and if it happens accidentally, that they will stop when I ask them to. -DH

**Stranger:** That they'll take care of me. -DH

**You:** I will, you know - SS

**You:** Take care of you - SS

**You:** And stop if you ask, obviously - SS

**Stranger:** I know you will. -DH

**Stranger:** We can start small. -DH

**You:** Like what? - SS

**Stranger:** Verbal things are usually best to start with. Or the more mild physical stuff. -DH

**You:** So, me...telling you what to do? - SS

**Stranger:** Telling me what to do, using pet names, praising me. Stuff like that. -DH

**You:** Okay. - SS

**You:** Apart from pup, are there any pet names you want me to use? Or any I shouldn't? - SS

**Stranger:** [Delayed] Don't call me sweetie. -DH

**You:** I won't - SS

**You:** Can I call you sweet? Or sweetheart? - SS

**You:** Or are those a no-go too? - SS

**Stranger:** I...just nothing with 'sweet'. Please. -DH

**You:** Okay - SS

**You:** It's kind of a shame, because you are really sweet, but if it bothers you, I won't - SS

**Stranger:** [Delayed] It's what Kate called me. -DH

**You:** Fuck. - SS

**You:** Definitely not, then - SS

**Stranger:** I...should probably think through anything she would do and figure out which ones are bad. -DH

**You:** I'd appreciate it - SS

**You:** I really, really, really don't want to remind you of her. At all. Even in tiny accidental ways. - SS

**Stranger:** I don't think I can handle being blindfolded. -DH

**You:** Then we won't - SS

**You:** Seriously, dude, this is for you - SS

**You:** Not that I won't be enjoying it - SS

**Stranger:** I don't ever want you doing anything you don't want to do. -DH

**Stranger:** We can always experiment, too. Find out what we both like. -DH

**Stranger:** Just know that we will /always/ have experiences we don't like while experimenting, but if we talk and take care of each other, it'll be okay. -DH

**You:** Okay - SS

**You:** You might need to remind me of that once or twice - SS

**Stranger:** I will. It's just as much my job to take care of you as it is for you to take care of me. -DH

**You:** Yeah, but it's...complicated - SS

**You:** There's layers and stuff - SS

**Stranger:** I know. -DH

**Stranger:** We'll figure it out together. We're a team. -DH

**Stranger:** And we don't always need to do bdsm type stuff. -DH

**You:** No. Do not ever use the word 'team' about our relationship. - SS

**You:** I /will/ have Finstock flashbacks - SS

**Stranger:** Oh god. I'm sorry. -DH

**You:** Neither of us want that to happen - SS

**Stranger:** We're a pair? -DH

**You:** Better - SS

**Stranger:** [Delayed] We're mates. -DH

**You:** [delay] I need you to tell me what you mean by that word, because I've seen it used in a lot of different ways. - SS

**Stranger:** I...werewolves have...mates. I guess it's sort of like the belief of a soul mate...-DH

**You:** Is this a 'there can only be one' situation? - SS

**You:** Or is it more flexible? - SS

**Stranger:** It's more flexible, but it's....I don't think I've ever heard of a werewolf who found more than two, maybe three, different people who was their mate though their life. -DH

**You:** Okay - SS

**You:** How do you know? /When/ did you know? - SS

**Stranger:** I...knew when you kissed me the first time. -DH

**Stranger:** You know. When you then ran away and didn't talk to me for a week. -DH

**You:** I was freaking out - SS

**You:** And I've apologised for that a lot already - SS

**Stranger:** I know, I just like teasing you. -DH

**Stranger:** It's...hard to explain how I know. -DH

**Stranger:** It's just...a feeling. -DH

**Stranger:** Deep down. Warm. Makes me lose my breath and feel dizzy. -DH

**You:** Oh - SS

**You:** Wow. Is it like that all the time? - SS

**You:** Or just when you figured it out? - SS

**Stranger:** I feel it about half the time. -DH

**You:** Is there a pattern to when you feel it and when you don't? - SS

**Stranger:** Usually at the beginning and ending of our interactions. Sometimes in the middle depending on what's going on. -DH

**You:** Huh - SS

**You:** I'm kind of in two minds about this - SS

**Stranger:** I shouldn't have told you, I'm sorry. -DH

**You:** I mean, on the one hand, it's awesome that the universe is basically like 'yes. you two. heart-eyes, go.' but on the other hand, it's kind of intimidating knowing how much more important I am to you - kinda makes it seem uneven, you know? like I'll never catch up to your universe-ordained love - SS

**Stranger:** [Delayed] I....don't.....please tell me I'm misunderstanding. -DH

**You:** I don't know what you think I'm saying - SS

**Stranger:** I just....'how much more important' just...makes it sound....I don't know. I'm sorry. -DH

**You:** Don't apologize, Derek. Just...tell me what you mean. - SS

**You:** I'm pretty good at extrapolating, but I need some words to extrapolate from - SS

**Stranger:** It makes it almost sound like I'm not...this is just a fling, for you. -DH

**You:** No! - SS

**You:** God, /no/ - SS

**You:** No, you're...this is long-term for me, okay? serious shit - SS

**Stranger:** I'm sorry. I...-DH

**Stranger:** I guess I'm...thinking back on my past...-DH

**You:** You don't have to apologise, Derek, I was being ambiguous and it upset you - SS

**You:** I promise, I am taking your feelings seriously, and I'm going to do my absolute best not to hurt you with them - SS

**Stranger:** You're one of the few people who's never lied to me. I don't understand why I even thought it /might/ be unimportant to you. -DH

**You:** You're allowed to feel insecure, Derek - SS

**You:** The phrases 'less important' and 'unimportant' have a lot in common - SS

**Stranger:** Yeah, I guess. -DH

**You:** But that's really not what I meant - SS

**Stranger:** I know. -DH

**Stranger:** I love you, Stiles. -DH

**You:** I love you too - SS

**You:** I really, honestly do - SS

**You:** And I am so, so sure about what we have right now - SS

**You:** And I'm sure I /want/ it to last for the foreseeable future - SS

**You:** But that's kind of different from being sure it will last forever - SS

**You:** Or whatever - SS

**Stranger:** You're stuck with me, for now. -DH

**You:** I'm good with that - SS

**Stranger:** I feel like this conversation has had too many ups and downs. -DH

**You:** It kinda had a lot of them - SS

**Stranger:** Yeah. -DH

**Stranger:** Hey, you like twenty questions. That might keep the conversation steady. -DH

**You:** twenty questions generally has a goal, though - SS

**You:** like, a particular answer you are hoping to reach - SS

**Stranger:** It does? -DH

**You:** the way I know it, yeah - SS

**You:** the other person thinks of a thing, and you have twenty questions to figure out what it is - SS

**You:** did you play it differently as a kid? - SS

**Stranger:** Oh.- DH

**Stranger:** I learned it as just asking questions back and forth about each other. -DH

**Stranger:** I...feel stupid now. -DH

**You:** No, hey, don't feel stupid, we just know different games by the same name - SS

**You:** You're perfect, that was totally a good suggestion - SS

**You:** I just didn't know what you meant - SS

**Stranger:** Well I'm good with either version of the game. -DH

**Stranger:** I like learning more about you. -DH

**You:** I'd like to play your version - SS

**You:** Do you want to start? - SS

 

 

**Stranger:** Sure. What's your guilty pleasure movie? -DH

**You:** Aw man... - SS

**You:** There are too many - SS

**You:** Okay, um, Beauty and the Beast? - SS

**You:** Not that guilty a pleasure, I guess - SS

**You:** But I always get embarrassed about singing along - SS

**Stranger:** Disney movies are never guilty pleasures. -DH

**Stranger:** They're just pure pleasures. -DH

**Stranger:** I imagine you doing the ridiculous accent while singing along with Lumiere. -DH

**You:** That is...that is a true thing you just said - SS

**You:** Dude, I do /all/ the accents - SS

**You:** You should hear me sing the opening number, I am a /delight/ - SS

**Stranger:** I bet you are. -DH

**Stranger:** I always ended up singing along to the love song duets. Laura used to make fun of me. -DH

**You:** B &tB has the best love song, though - SS

**You:** I have to admit, half the reason that movie's a guilty pleasure now is because it rings too true - SS

**Stranger:** I hate you. -DH

**Stranger:** Your turn to ask. -DH

**You:** Like, that song? That song is us - SS

**Stranger:** Still hate you. -DH

**You:** I didn't explicitly compare you to the Beast, dude! - SS

**You:** There was no mention of your wolfitude! -SS

**Stranger:** It was implied. -DH

**Stranger:** I know you. -DH

**Stranger:** Your turn.-DH

**Stranger:** I love you, still, you loser. -DH

**You:** Love you - SS

**You:** Favourite author? - SS

**You:** I won't make you choose a favourite book - SS

**Stranger:** Oh god. -DH

**Stranger:** Either J.K. Rowling or John Steakly. -DH

**You:** I don't think I've heard of him - SS

**Stranger:** He only ever wrote two books, but they're two of the best books i've ever read. -DH

**Stranger:** From Dusk Til Dawn was based off his book Vampires. Except he hated that movie, so...-DH

**You:** So one of your top two favourite authors has a werewolf character, and the other one wrote about vampires? - SS

**Stranger:** One book was about vampires. The other one was called Armor. It was sci-fi. Best book on the planet. -DH

**You:** I'll have to read it then - SS

**You:** Your turn - SS

**Stranger:** Who is your favorite X-men character? -DH

**You:** I'm pretty fond of Kitty Pryde - SS

**You:** Because that is just /such/ a versatile power, especially the electronics thing - SS

**You:** And it's hard not to like Logan - SS

**Stranger:** Logan is pretty cool. -DH

**Stranger:** I am unoriginal. I love Deadpool. -DH

**Stranger:** Wade Wilson is amazing. -DH

**You:** Oh man, Deadpool is fantastic - SS

**You:** Like, I don't usually think of him as an X-men guy? - SS

**You:** Because he floats between Marvel stuff - SS

**You:** But he's great - SS

**Stranger:** He was part of the original weapon x, though. -DH

**Stranger:** And of course he floats, he destroys the fourth wall and makes a house out of it. -DH

**You:** That's the best description of him ever - SS

**You:** And he may have been part of the original weapon x, but he doesn't identify primarily with mutants, or live with them, or work with them much - SS

**You:** He's his own thing - SS

**Stranger:** He's a mutate, not a mutant. And I guess he isn't strictly X-men but it is where he started. -DH

**You:** You have a point. Still, as far as I'm concerned, he's a jack-of-all-teams - SS

**You:** Definitely awesome, though - SS

**Stranger:** Agreed. -DH

**You:** So...you can totally pass if this hits a sore spot, but...what did you want to be when you grew up? - SS

**Stranger:** My original plan was to own and run an animal rehabilitation center. -DH

**You:** Oh wow, you're adorable - SS

**You:** I'm just imagining you surrounded by grumpy strays and sad tortoises right now - SS

**Stranger:** Why are the tortoises sad? -DH

**You:** Because they ended up in a rehabilitation centre, obviously - SS

**You:** Unless they're pissed - SS

**You:** Heh - SS

**You:** Tortoises tend to piss when they're pissed - SS

**Stranger:** God dammit Stiles. -DH

**You:** What? - SS

**You:** It's a thing! - SS

**You:** I know this from experience! - SS

**Stranger:** I don't even want to know. -DH


	22. Long-Distance Drop

 

 

**You:** [est D/s] Have you been good while I'm away? - DH

**Stranger:** I'm always good. - SS

**You:** You always try, at least - DH

**Stranger:** Okay, that's true. But I was really really good this time. Promise. - SS

**You:** It's alright, I believe you - DH

**You:** Would you like a treat? - DH

**Stranger:** Yes please! What treat?? - SS

**You:** Would you like to be able to touch yourself? - DH

**Stranger:** Could I really? - SS

**You:** If you've followed all your rules for the past couple of days, I don't see why I shouldn't reward you - DH

**Stranger:** I've followed all of them. Even though it was hard. I really would like to be able to, Sir. - SS

**You:** Good boy - DH

**Stranger:** Are you gonna come over? - SS

**You:** As soon as I can, sweetheart, but that probably won't be until late tonight - DH

**Stranger:** Oh. Okay. - SS

**You:** I'm sorry - DH

**Stranger:** It's okay, you've got things to do. - SS

**You:** If I could do anything I wanted, Stiles, I /would/ be with you - DH

**You:** But these are urgent, and I can't set them aside just because I want to - DH

**Stranger:** I know. - SS

**Stranger:** But...maybe I could come with you sometime? I'd be really really quiet, you wouldn't even know I was there. - SS

**You:** Sweetheart, you're not quiet unless I gag you - DH

**You:** And I love that about you, I do - DH

**Stranger:** You could gag me then. So I'd be quiet. - SS

**You:** Really? You'd want to be with me even if I couldn't pay attention to you, even if you couldn't speak? - DH

**You:** You'd be all but furniture - DH

**You:** Or art, I guess - DH

**Stranger:** I always want to be with you. - SS  
No matter what that means. - SS  
And it would be pretty awesome when you did pay attention to me. - SS

**You:** You have your own life, Stiles. I don't want to take you away from that - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah, of course. Sorry, it was a dumb idea. - SS

**You:** Stiles, that's not what I meant - DH

**You:** Don't apologize - DH

**Stranger:** I...Okay. I won't. - SS

**You:** I want to hear you. What you think, how you feel, what you want - DH

**You:** That's important to me - DH

**Stranger:** Right. Like I said, it was a dumb idea. - SS

**You:** Stiles. Be honest with me, please - DH

**You:** What do you want? - DH

**Stranger:** I don't know...I mean, it sounds pretty hot. - SS  
But I probably wouldn't be able to do it anyway. - SS

**You:** Do you mean you wouldn't be able to because of other commitments, or you personally wouldn't be able to? - DH

**Stranger:** I don't care about the other stuff. But I probably wouldn't be able to do it. To be good. - SS

**You:** You are so good, Stiles - DH

**You:** If you can't do it, you're still good, alright? - DH

**You:** And if it's something you want, we can try it, at home first, where it doesn't matter if we have to stop - DH

**Stranger:** Thanks. - SS  
I...are you sure? I mean, it didn't really sound like you wanted to. - SS

**You:** Just because I don't understand the appeal doesn't mean I don't want to give it to you - DH

**You:** I like doing things that make you happy - DH

**Stranger:** It's just...you know I'm never quiet. Never still. I just wonder if I can do it. - SS

**You:** Would you like me to make /sure/ you are? - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah. I wanna try it. - SS

**You:** Okay - DH

**Stranger:** Really? - SS

**You:** Yes - DH

**You:** I want to make you happy, Stiles - DH

**You:** I don't have any reason for us /not/ to try this, and you want it - DH

**You:** So we'll do it - DH

**Stranger:** I want to make you happy too though. - SS  
Is there something you want to do? - SS

**You:** You always make me happy, Stiles - DH

**Stranger:** Okay, that's good. - SS

**You:** Though I admit, I'd like to...to try sensory deprivation, maybe - DH

**Stranger:** Like what? - SS

**You:** Like tying you down with a blindfold and ear plugs, and just...touching you - DH

**You:** Knowing that you're vulnerable, but that you trust me anyway - DH

**Stranger:** You'd have to promise not to leave. To not stop touching. - SS

**You:** I wouldn't ever leave you like that - DH

**Stranger:** I know. I just...that's what I'd need. To do it. - SS

**You:** Okay - DH

**You:** What if...what if I wore a leash, and you held it? - DH

**You:** So you'd know I couldn't go away? - DH

**Stranger:** That would help a lot, the first time. - SS

**You:** Would you prefer I kept to chaste kinds of touch? - DH

**Stranger:** You can touch me however you want. - SS

**You:** You're amazing - DH

**Stranger:** So are you. - SS

**You:** Thanks - DH

**You:** What about with your thing? Being quiet and still? What sort of parameters do you want for that? - DH

**Stranger:** I want to be able to see. But not be able to speak, or move...To just be still. - SS

**You:** Do you want me to restrain you? - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah. That would be good, to be...bound by you. Your will. - SS

**You:** Well...I can think of another possibility - DH

**Stranger:** Like what? - SS

**You:** I can physically put you back in place every time you move. So you're restrained by me, but it's...in your head - DH

**Stranger:** Oh fuck. - SS

**Stranger:** Yeah, that's...that's good. - SS

**You:** Same with speaking. I'll tell you 'no', or put my hand over your mouth - DH

**Stranger:** Training. Training until you can just ignore me, and know I won't move. - SS

**You:** Yes - DH

**You:** I'll put you somewhere, and tell you to be quiet and still, and you'll stay for me - DH

**Stranger:** I want that. I really really want it. - SS

**You:** Good - DH

**You:** Is there anything else you'd like to be trained in? - DH

**Stranger:** Do you think there's more training I need? To be even better for you? - SS

**You:** You're perfect, Stiles. No matter what, you're perfect - DH

**Stranger:** I know. I know you love me how I am, but I wanna please you. In every way you want. - SS

**You:** [delay] How do you feel about your cock being under my control, sometimes? - DH

**You:** Like your movement with the other thing - DH

**Stranger:** Like not being able to touch myself? - SS

**You:** Yes, but also not being allowed to come unless I say. Or always coming when I say - DH

**Stranger:** That...that would be good. Very good. - SS

**You:** Similar to with the movement thing, I would hold the base of your cock to stop you if you were about to come when I didn't want you to - DH

**You:** Or I'd ruin it, if you lost control - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah, I want that. I want you to completely control me. - SS

**You:** With coming on command, the training will be different - DH

**Stranger:** What will we do instead? - SS

**You:** Every time I notice you're about to come from now on, I will tell you to - DH

**You:** I will also tell you when I want you to come, and work you up until you can - DH

**You:** Combined with the frustration of not being able to come in other circumstances, I think you'll get the hang of it - DH

**Stranger:** That sounds absolutely amazing. - SS  
I want to be completely yours. - SS

**You:** You are mine. You will be mine - DH

**Stranger:** I am yours. I want you to have total control over me. My body, my reactions...everything. - SS

**You:** I'll be able to walk into a room and put you in a corner and tell you to be quiet and still. I'll ignore you, but you'll stay there, and you won't say a word, and when I'm done, I'll see you're aroused and tell you to come and you will, without touching, without saying a word - DH  
You'll be beautiful - DH

**Stranger:** I want that so badly. I need it. - SS

**You:** What are you doing right now, Stiles? Apart from talking to me - DH

**Stranger:** I'm sitting on the bed. With one of your shirts. - SS

**You:** Turn on talk to text and kneel on the floor - DH

**Stranger:** Yes sir. - SS

**You:** Good boy - DH

**Stranger:** I'm kneeling on the floor for you. - SS

**You:** Well done - DH

**You:** Hands on your knees, and keep them there. I'm trusting you to be good - DH

**Stranger:** I'll be good. I'll be so good, I promise Sir. I'm in position. - SS

**You:** Good boy - DH

**You:** The only things you're allowed to do right now are talk to me, imagine me fucking you, and clench your ass as if I was - DH

**Stranger:** Yes Sir. I can almost feel you in me, stretching me open. - SS

**You:** Good boy - DH

**You:** I've got my cock out, you know - DH

**Stranger:** I wish you were here. I'd bend over for you, hold myself open. I love when you're inside me. I'm so tight right now. - SS

**You:** You don't get to move, Stiles - DH

**You:** Even if I were there, I wouldn't let you move - DH

**Stranger:** No, I wouldn't move. I'd stay perfectly still, just the way you wanted me. Here for your pleasure. - SS

**You:** That's right, love - DH

**You:** You please me so much - DH

**Stranger:** I'm so hard, thinking about you inside me, pounding into me. - SS

**You:** Good boy - DH

**You:** And I'm jerking myself, just like I would be if I was there, if I could see you - DH

**Stranger:** I want to feel you, to see you watching me. Playing with my body. - SS

**You:** I am playing with you. Playing with your stillness - DH

**You:** Are you being good, Stiles? - DH

**You:** Are you staying still? - DH

**Stranger:** I can't help it, I'm rocking a little bit. I'm trying not to, but it's hard. I want to feel it. - SS

**You:** You can help it, Stiles. You can be good for me - DH

**Stranger:** I'm staying still now, Sir, but I want it so badly. I want to move. - SS

**You:** I know, sweetheart - DH

**You:** But you'll be good, won't you? - DH

**You:** You'll stay still, like I want - DH

**Stranger:** I'll be good. I'm a good boy. - SS  
I'm staying still, just like a good boy. Your good boy. - SS

**You:** That's right - DH

**You:** My good boy - DH

**You:** Making me so, nn, so happy, sweetheart - DH

**You:** Making me feel so good - DH

**Stranger:** I'm so still right now Sir. - SS  
I'm vibrating with it. I'm sorry, I'm trying. I'm trying so hard. - SS

**You:** You're being so good, Stiles - DH

**You:** I'm so proud of you - DH

**Stranger:** I'm good? I'm so hot, Sir. My hands are slippery. - SS

**You:** You're good, Stiles - DH

**You:** My good boy - DH

**You:** Fuck, I'm close - DH

**You:** I'm so close, because you're being so good - DH

**Stranger:** I'm so still, but I want it. I want your cum. - SS  
I want to see how being good makes you happy. - SS  
I want to feel it. - SS

**You:** Shit - DH

**You:** Are you close, Stiles? Are you getting there? - DH

**Stranger:** I'm so hard Sir. - SS  
My cock is leaking, but I'm not touching it. I'm not moving. - SS

**You:** Good boy - DH

**You:** So good - DH

**Stranger:** Can...can I come, Sir? - SS

**You:** Not yet - DH

**You:** Wait for me to say - DH

**Stranger:** Yes sir, sorry sir. - SS

**You:** It's okay, Stiles, this is new - DH

**You:** But I know you can do it - DH

**Stranger:** It feels good. Being still for you. Not moving, just...here. For you. - SS

**You:** That's right, love - DH

**You:** My boy, waiting for me - DH

**Stranger:** Here for your command, Sir. - SS  
All yours. - SS

**You:** Fuck - DH

**You:** Fuck, Stiles! - DH

**Stranger:** Did I do something wrong? - SS  
I'm trying, I'm still, I'm being what you want. Your toy. - SS

**You:** [delay] You did - you did everything right, love - DH

**You:** You made me come - DH

**You:** You're perfect - DH

**Stranger:** I wish you were here. Wish I could see it. Feel it. - SS

**You:** Soon, love - DH

**You:** It won't be long until I come home - DH

**Stranger:** I'll wait. I'll stay just like this, for you, if you want me to. - SS

**You:** No, love, that's not what I want - DH

**Stranger:** What do you want? - SS

**You:** I want you ready to come, Stiles - DH

**You:** Are you close? - DH

**Stranger:** So close Sir. - SS

**You:** Good boy - DH

**You:** Do you think you can come if I let you? - DH

**Stranger:** I'll do it for you. - SS

**You:** That's my boy - DH

**You:** If you need extra stimulation, you're allowed to use one hand outside your pants, but I expect you to stay still otherwise, okay? - DH

**You:** Come for me, Stiles - DH

**Stranger:** Oh fuck, oh fuck Sir! - SS

**You:** That's it, love, come on - DH

**Stranger:** I want it, I can feel it, I...I, Derek! - SS

**You:** There you go, love, so good for me - DH

**You:** That's my good boy - DH

**Stranger:** I...oh my god, I can't...I just...without anything, Sir. I did it without touching. - SS

**You:** Well done, Stiles. I'm so proud of you - DH

**You:** You can move now - DH

**Stranger:** Do you want me to clean up, Sir? - SS

**You:** I'd rather you be comfortable, so yes - DH

**Stranger:** Yes sir. I...I feel really good right now. - SS

**You:** Good - DH

**You:** Such a wonderful boy deserves to feel good - DH

**Stranger:** Thank you. - SS

**You:** You're very, very welcome, Stiles - DH

**You:** I'm so proud of you - DH

**Stranger:** I'm so lucky to be with you. I can't wait to do it again, when you're here. - SS

**You:** I'm very lucky to have you - DH

**Stranger:** I love you. - SS

**You:** I love you too - DH

**You:** And I need you to look after yourself, okay? - DH

**You:** I'm sorry I'm not there to do it myself - DH

**You:** But drink some juice, eat something, have a hot shower - DH

**Stranger:** Yes Sir. I'll take care of myself. - SS  
But you'll be here soon, right? - SS

**You:** A few hours - DH

**Stranger:** Not so long... - SS

**You:** That's right, love. I know you can do it - DH

**Stranger:** I will. - SS

**You:** Good boy - DH

**Stranger:** Do you want anything ready for when you get here? - SS

**You:** I just want you happy and well - DH

**Stranger:** Okay. I'll do everything I can. But I really want cuddles. - SS

**You:** I'll give you so many cuddles tonight - DH

**You:** I just need you to be brave and wait until I can get there, okay? - DH

**Stranger:** I know. I'll be good. I'm eating right now. - SS

**You:** Good boy - DH

**You:** If you start feeling bad, that's not your fault, okay? - DH

**You:** It doesn't mean you're not good - DH

**Stranger:** I'm going to have a shower...and wrap myself up in your blankets. - SS

**You:** That's my good boy - DH

**You:** You call me if you need me, okay? - DH

**Stranger:** I will. - SS

**You:** Thank you - DH

**Stranger:** Let me know when you're close? - SS

**You:** Of course - DH

**Stranger:** Thanks. - SS

**You:** I'll see you soon - DH

\-----

**Stranger:** [later] I..I'm sorry, I don't feel so great. I'm trying really hard, but I'm starting to feel cold. - SS

**You:** Thank you for telling me - DH

**You:** You're very good for following my instructions - DH

**Stranger:** I did everything you wanted to. - SS

**You:** Well done - DH

**Stranger:** I don't know what to do. - SS

**You:** Can you tell me how you're feeling in a bit more detail, please? - DH

**Stranger:** I'm wrapped up in blankets, but I can't get warm. I feel like I'm drifting. - SS

**You:** Okay - DH

**You:** Thank you, Stiles, you're being very brave - DH

**Stranger:** I'm trying really hard. - SS

**You:** You're so good, sweetheart, I'm so proud of you - DH

**Stranger:** I know I'm good. I'm good. - SS

**You:** You are - DH

**You:** You're the best good boy - DH

**Stranger:** And you're going to be home soon, right? - SS

**You:** I'll be home soon - DH

**You:** I was already driving back, I pulled over when you texted me - DH

**Stranger:** I'm sorry to interrupt you. - SS

**You:** No, sweetheart, I'm glad you did - DH

**You:** I'm very pleased with you for contacting me when you weren't feeling good - DH

**Stranger:** Okay. That was good. I'll stop so you can drive though. - SS

**You:** No, sweetheart, I'd like you to talk to me for a little while longer - DH

**You:** It's nice to get a break from driving - DH

**Stranger:** What...what do you want me to talk about? - SS

**Stranger:** It means you're going to be longer coming back though. - SS

**You:** I know, love, but I want you to be stable before I keep driving - DH

**You:** I'd rather you felt okay and we both had to wait a little longer, than get there sooner and have you feeling bad the whole time - DH

**Stranger:** But I need you to feel better. - SS

**You:** Love, do you still feel as bad as you did when you texted me? - DH

**Stranger:** I feel a little bit better. - SS

**You:** Okay - DH

**You:** So talking to me helps a little, doesn't it? - DH

**You:** I can't help you feel warmer over the phone, but I can anchor you a little so you aren't drifting - DH

**Stranger:** I wish I could feel you. That's the best. - SS

**Stranger:** But you're right, talking is helping. I don't feel so woozy. - SS

**You:** Good - DH

**You:** So I'm going to keep talking to you for a while, and when you're feeling steadier, then I'll get home as quick as I can, okay? - DH

**Stranger:** Okay. I...I can deal with that. That's good. - SS

**You:** Good boy - DH

**You:** You're being very brave - DH

**Stranger:** Have to be. - SS

**You:** Tell me what you mean by that, please - DH

**Stranger:** You're not always here. I have to be able to handle it. - SS

**You:** [delay] Please tell me you don't normally end up in drop when I go away - DH

**Stranger:** Not normally. - SS

**You:** Has it happened before? - DH

**Stranger:** Um...A couple times.... - SS

**Stranger:** I'm sorry. - SS

**You:** We're going to talk about this more when you're feeling better, but for now I want you to know that I will /always/ be there when you need me - DH

**You:** Sometimes, I can't do things that I want, or you want - DH

**You:** But if you /need/ me, you can always call me - DH

**Stranger:** I know. I just...I didn't want to bother you, and you're so busy on your trips. - SS

**Stranger:** I'm sorry I was bad, I didn't mean to be. - SS

**Stranger:** I should have been better. - SS

**You:** I should have been a better Dom for you - DH

**You:** It's at least as much my fault as it is yours - DH

**Stranger:** You're such a good Dom though. You're perfect. You're wonderful and caring and the best. - SS  
I just think too much, and I get wrapped up in my head, and I can't always pull out. - SS  
It's not your fault. - SS

**You:** Maybe not, but it's my responsibility - DH

**You:** I'm supposed to look after you - DH

**Stranger:** It's not your responsibility if you're not here. It's not your fault. - SS

**Stranger:** You have other responsibilities too. - SS

**You:** I'm always your Dom, Stiles - DH

**Stranger:** I know. - SS

**You:** So no matter where I am, your welfare - especially when it's to do with you being a sub - that's my job. Always - DH

**Stranger:** I know. I did a bad thing. I'm sorry. - SS

**Stranger:** I didn't take care of myself for you. - SS

**You:** Sweetheart, the only thing I'm sad about is that you didn't want me to help you - DH

**Stranger:** I'm sorry Sir. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. - SS

**You:** It's okay, Stiles - DH

**You:** I forgive you - DH

**You:** You're still my good boy - DH

**Stranger:** But I was bad. I'm a bad boy. - SS

**Stranger:** I don't deserve the rewards. - SS

**You:** No, you aren't, and yes, you do - DH

**You:** I forgive you - DH

**You:** That means it's over - DH

**Stranger:** I can't...I can't let it go though. I know I should, you said it's over, but I can't. - SS

**You:** Okay - DH

**You:** When I get home, you will get five spanks for each time you didn't talk to me. /Then/ it will be over - DH

**You:** Is that better? - DH

**Stranger:** Yes. Yes, that's good. - SS

**Stranger:** Thank you Sir. - SS

**You:** You're welcome, Stiles - DH

**Stranger:** I promise I won't do it again. - SS

**You:** Thank you - DH

**You:** I know you won't - DH

**Stranger:** You're a good dom. - SS

**You:** You think so? - DH

**Stranger:** I know you are. - SS

**You:** Well, you're a wonderful sub - DH

**Stranger:** Even when I mess up? - SS

**You:** Even when you mess up - DH

**You:** You're a good boy, MY good boy, and I love you - DH

**Stranger:** Your good boy. I love you too. - SS

**You:** How are you feeling? - DH

**Stranger:** I feel more grounded now. - SS

**You:** That's good - DH

**You:** I'm glad I can help - DH

**Stranger:** You always help. - SS

**You:** Good - FH

**You:** *DH

**Stranger:** Derek? - SS

**You:** Yes? - DH

**Stranger:** Can you be here now please? - SS

**You:** I'll drive as fast as I can - DH

**You:** Are you okay for me to stop talking to you? - DH

**Stranger:** I feel better now, I can hold on until you're here. - SS

**You:** Okay - DH

**You:** I'll see you soon, then. Love you - DH

**Stranger:** I love you too. - SS

\-----

 

 

**Stranger:** Stiles was curled up on the bed, surrounded by as many blankets as he could manage to cocoon around him. He was pressed in tight with one of Derek's shirts, trying to get the most comfort that he possibly could while he was alone. Sometimes he could break himself out of it, but the thought of Derek being disappointed in him because of that cut him straight through to the core. He'd stopped crying at least, re-reading the texts where Derek said how proud he was, and what a good boy he was. He held onto those, hoping that Derek would be home soon.

**You:** Derek parked with a sigh of relief. It's possible he'd been a little reckless on the last leg of his trip home, but how could he /not/, knowing Stiles needed him? He grabbed his wallet and phone from the console, but didn't bother with anything else, locking the car quickly and running to unlock the front door. "Stiles?" he called out as he came in. "I'm home, where are you?"

**Stranger:** Stiles curled as deep in as he could manage, trying to pretend like he was in Derek's arms, having his Dom holding him the way he needed. He perked up a little bit as he heard Derek's voice, half wondering if he was just imaging it, or if it was actually real. He tried to call back, but his voice cracked from how quiet he'd been trying to be. He cleared his throat, feeling tears prickling at the corners of his eyes again. "Bedroom," he managed to call back.

**You:** Derek dropped his things and hurried to the bedroom. Stiles was barely visible, wrapped in so many blankets that he was just a lump on the bed. "Stiles," Derek said gratefully. "Are you going to let me see you?"

**Stranger:** Stiles flushed inside the blankets, cursing himself softly under his breath. Of course he shouldn't have all the blankets on, how was Derek supposed to get to him? He started struggling underneath them, trying to throw them off as quickly as he could. "'Course you can, need you," he murmured, whining softly as he became even more tangled in the nest he'd created.

**You:** "Shh, shh, still," Derek hushed him when he saw the mess Stiles was creating. "Here, let me." Gently, carefully, he began to untangle the blankets, folding them back to reveal Stiles in the middle of them. "There we go, that's better."

**Stranger:** Stiles stilled himself, trying not to fight against the blankets as Derek started to free him. He began feeling more self-conscious as he was revealed, and he couldn't meet his Dom's eyes, not with what he'd done. "I'm s-sorry," he said quickly, trying to push himself into more of a kneeling position.

**You:** Derek shook his head as he sat down next to Stiles. "It's okay, love, it's alright," he murmured. "We'll deal with your mistakes later, but today? Today you were perfect. My perfect good boy."

**Stranger:** Stiles glanced at Derek's face quickly, hesitating for a moment before he couldn't take it anymore. He needed his Dom, he needed the contact. He threw himself bodily into Derek's lap, wrapping around him as tightly as he could.

**You:** Derek caught him, hugging him close. "That's it," he said, soothing Stiles as best he could. "I've got you, I'm home now. I'm sorry you were alone."

**Stranger:** "Not your fault," Stiles murmured against Derek's shoulder, pressing as tightly against him as possible. "Glad you're here now," he replied, slowly starting to relax just a little bit.

**You:** "I'm glad I'm here too," Derek said, stroking Stiles' back. "Here with my wonderful, perfect boy."

**Stranger:** Stiles smiled slightly against Derek's skin, nuzzling against him. "Your boy," he said happily, nodding. "We're going to be okay, right?"

**You:** Derek frowned. "Of course we are, why wouldn't we be?" Had he missed something? Was something wrong?

**Stranger:** Stiles pressed his face in closer, making sure that Derek was really with him. "Because now you're gonna be more worried when you go away again, and I don't want to be the cause of that."

**You:** "Oh." Derek relaxed with a sigh of relief, bringing one hand up to stroke Stiles' hair. "I'm going to be more /careful/," he corrected Stiles. "And I'll check n more. But if I understand things right, you didn't lie to me, you just didn't tell me you weren't feeling good."

**Stranger:** Stiles hummed softly, turning his head slightly so he could rest better against Derek. "I...I guess so," he said softly. "I didn't want to worry you. And it wasn't that bad, I didn't think it was."

**You:** "I'd rather be worried than have you not feel good, alright?" Derek explained. "Your feelings are important to me. But I didn't make that clear before, so I don't blame you for deciding what you did."

**Stranger:** "But you can't always come back like this," Stiles replied softly, picking absently at Derek's shirt. "I'm sorry to make you feel like you weren't good. You really are. You take such good care of me."

**You:** "I may not be able to come back right away, but I can do /something/," Derek pointed out. "Like when I talked to you earlier."

**Stranger:** Stiles nodded his head, finally starting to relax. He was warming up, and that was good. "Or I could come with you..." he suggested, trying for as nonchalant as he could.

**You:** Derek smiled. "We'll work on that," he said, "but more importantly: if you start to feel bad, it doesn't matter where I am or what I'm doing, I want to know. Okay?"

**Stranger:** Stiles hesitated for a second before he nodded. "Okay. I promise that I'll tell you if I ever start to feel bad," he said, looking up at Derek. "You're a good Dom, always here for me."

**You:** "And you're a wonderful sub," Derek replied, leaning in for a gentle kiss.

**Stranger:** Stiles smiled, tilting his head up to meet the kiss. He smiled, leaning into it happily.

 

 

 

 


	23. Tie the Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kink discussion, proposal

**You:** Are you enjoying the panties? - DH

**Stranger:** Mmmm yes. Very much so. -SS

**You:** Satin suits you better than lace would, I think - DH

**Stranger:** You think so? I like lace. -SS

**You:** You'd look good in anything - DH

**You:** But lace is more for looking at than touching - DH

**Stranger:** You like /touching/ the satin, then? -SS

**You:** I definitely do - DH

**Stranger:** I have noticed. -SS

**You:** What do you like about them? - DH

**Stranger:** They're comfortable. And they make me look good and feel good. -SS

**You:** It shows - DH

**You:** Even when I can't see, I can tell when you wear them - DH

**Stranger:** You can? -SS

**You:** Yes - DH

**You:** You look more comfortable -DH

**You:** In yourself - DH

**You:** It's why I bought more - DH

**Stranger:** Aw that's so sweet. -SS

**You:** That, and I wanted to see you in pink satin and black lace - DH

**Stranger:** I think I'd look hot in black lace. -SS

**You:** You would - DH

**You:** I don't know how you manage to look sexy and pretty at the same time, but you always do - DH

**Stranger:** So do you. And hot. -SS

**You:** I'm not really built for 'pretty' - DH

**Stranger:** But someone you manage it anyway. -SS

**Stranger:** Very masculine kind of pretty. -SS

**You:** [delay] Speaking of pretty, have you ever thought about wearing more than just the panties? - DH

**Stranger:** Like what else? -SS

**You:** Um...bras, or stockings, or makeup - DH  
Just at home - DH

**Stranger:** You'd like that? -SS

**You:** Yeah - DH

**You:** You'd be amazing - DH

**Stranger:** I could try, I guess... -SS

**You:** Only if you want to - DH

**Stranger:** I mean, it could be fun. -SS

**You:** Yeah? - DH

**You:** I'd...you could pick something you wanted me to wear, too. To make it even - DH

**Stranger:** I like everything you wear already. -SS

**Stranger:** It's not like this is a punishment for me, there's nothing to make even. -SS

**You:** Okay - DH

**Stranger:** Love you. -SS

**You:** Love you too - DH

**Stranger:** I know. -SS

**You:** I'll still try something, if you want - DH

**You:** Not just clothes, whatever - DH

**Stranger:** Whatever I want? -SS

**You:** I reserve the right to say no - DH

**Stranger:** Of course. -SS

**You:** But you can ask for anything - DH

**Stranger:** I don't know what I want. -SS

**You:** Didn't you want me to try that plug a while ago? - DH

**You:** Or did you change your mind? - DH

**Stranger:** Oh yeah... There was that.... I don't know. -SS

**Stranger:** You could always... Tie me down? -SS

**You:** You want to try bondage? - DH

**Stranger:** Kind of, yeah. -SS

**You:** [delay] Just tying your hands to something, or...? - DH

**Stranger:** My ankles too? -SS

**You:** So you can't move? - DH

**Stranger:** Yes. -SS

**You:** Do you want me to fuck you like that, or ride you or blow you or, I don't know, something else? - DH

**Stranger:** Fuck me. -SS

**You:** You won't be able to touch me at all - DH

**Stranger:** I know. -SS

**You:** But you want it - DH

**Stranger:** We don't have to. -SS

**You:** I'm just trying to understand - DH

**You:** I can do it for you, as long as we use rope and not cuffs or chains - DH

**Stranger:** You don't want to do it for you, though? You don't think it'd be kinda hot? -SS

**You:** I don't get it, but I might when we try it - DH

**Stranger:** ... No, it's okay. It was stupid. We can do something else. -SS

**You:** Stiles, you want this - DH

**You:** Let me give it to you - DH

**Stranger:** I don't know if I want it or not, I'm just curious. it's fine, forget it. We can do something else. -SS

**You:** Stiles. - DH

**You:** Did I at any time imply that my answer was no? - DH

**Stranger:** It's not hot if we're not both really into it. So we can do something else. -SS

**You:** I'm into you being into things - DH

**Stranger:** That's not the same, Der. It's really okay, I'm not annoyed. I'd rather do something else. -SS

**You:** Okay - DH

**You:** I'm sorry - DH

**Stranger:** Don't be. -SS

**You:** Well, I am. Pick something else - DH

**Stranger:** Marry me. -SS

**You:** [long delay] What? - DH

**Stranger:** You read it. -SS

**You:** You're serious? - DH

**Stranger:** I am. -SS

**You:** But - you...why? -DH

**Stranger:** Because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and marriage makes it official. And a wedding sounds like fun. -SS

**You:** Fun - DH

**You:** Why ask me now? - DH

**Stranger:** Because I just plucked up the courage? -SS

**You:** From a conversation about bondage? - DH

**Stranger:** No... Not specifically. -SS

What then? - DH

I was just thinking about you a lot and it just happened. It's not like anything triggered it. -SS

**You:** You really want to marry me? - DH

**Stranger:** Yes. I do. Are you going to answer? -SS

**You:** [delay] Yes - DH

**Stranger:** Is that your answer? -SS

**Stranger:** You'll marry me? -SS

**You:** I will. I'll marry you - DH  
[delay] I really hope you haven't bought rings yet - DH

**Stranger:** I haven't... Why? -SS

**You:** Because I have - DH

**Stranger:** You have? -SS

**You:** Yes - DH

**Stranger:** Why? -SS

**You:** Because I was going to ask you - DH

**Stranger:** ... Oh my god. -SS

**Stranger:** That works out well. -SS

**You:** If you like, I can still ask you - DH

**You:** It was a fairly detailed plan - DH

**Stranger:** I think I'd like that. -SS**

**You:** Good - DH

**You:** You can pretend to be surprised - DH


	24. Talking about limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ace!Derek, discussion of boundaries, possibly sub!Stiles

 

 

**You:** I'm sorry, Stiles, but the answer's still no - DH

**Stranger:** Why? - SS

**You:** I just...need more time - DH

**Stranger:** Because you don't want me. - SS

**You:** That's not it at all - DH

**You:** I want you more than anyone - DH

**Stranger:** Okay, but obviously you don't. - SS

**You:** Just give me a little longer to get used to the idea - DH

**Stranger:** If you're going to break up with me, I'd really prefer you did it now. - SS

**You:** I don't want to break up with you, Stiles - DH

**You:** I want to be with you - DH

**Stranger:** So what's wrong with me? - SS

**You:** Nothing's wrong with you - DH

**You:** You're perfect - DH

**Stranger:** So why do you need more time? - SS

**You:** Because something's wrong with /me/ - DH

**Stranger:** ...What do you mean? - SS

**You:** I want you so much, in every way I've ever wanted someone - DH

**You:** And I want to make you happy, I do - DH

**Stranger:** Derek, please just tell me what's going on! - SS

**You:** [delay] I don't like sex. I don't look at people and want it, and it doesn't feel good. - DH

**You:** I'm sorry I never told you - DH

**Stranger:** So you thought it would be better to just...keep putting it off? - SS

**You:** I was scared. And there were other reasons why I didn't want to have sex with you before you were eighteen, I didn't lie about that - DH

**You:** I figured I'd be able to do it, for you, when the time came - DH

**Stranger:** You weren't...you aren't ever going to have sex with me. - SS

**You:** I will, I promise - DH

**You:** I'm sure it will get easier - DH

**Stranger:** You just said that you don't want it, and you don't feel good when you have it. - SS

**You:** But you do - DH

**You:** Just because I'm weird about sex doesn't mean you shouldn't get to have it - DH

**Stranger:** You think I'm going to force you to do something that doesn't feel good? - SS

**You:** You'd never force me to do anything - DH

**You:** I'm offering - DH

**Stranger:** No. - SS

**You:** [delay] I understand - DH

**Stranger:** Thanks for...for telling me. - SS

**You:** I should have told you sooner - DH  
I shouldn't have lied to you - DH

**Stranger:** You were scared. - SS

**You:** I thought that if you ended up leaving me because I was broken, at least I'd have had some time with you - DH

**Stranger:** You're not broken, Derek. Don't even think that. - SS

**You:** Aren't I? I can't do something that every normal person feels and wants - DH

**Stranger:** There's no such thing as normal, just common. Common doesn't matter. - SS

**You:** But wouldn't you rather I was 'common'? - DH

**Stranger:** Please don't ask me that. - SS

**You:** Why not? - DH

**Stranger:** Because I just found out that I guy I've been fantasizing about for /years/ is never going to want to do any of that with me, and I need a few minutes to adjust! - SS

**You:** I'm sorry - DH

**You:** You deserve better than me - DH

**Stranger:** Don't. Don't fucking do that! - SS

**You:** I don't know what I'm /supposed/ to do, Stiles! - DH

**You:** I don't know how to make you happy - DH

**Stranger:** You're making me feel guilty for being honest about how I'm feeling right now. - SS

**You:** I don't mean to do that - DH

**You:** You can tell me - DH

**Stranger:** No I can't. You're just going to tell me that I deserve better than you, which isn't fucking true. - SS

**You:** If I promise I won't say that, will you tell me? - DH

**Stranger:** No, because you're still going to think it. - SS

**You:** I've always thought that - DH

**Stranger:** ...Great. Exactly what I need right now. - SS

**You:** I'm sorry, I'm just fucking this up - DH

**You:** I shouldn't have said anything - DH

**Stranger:** You're not helping right now. Stop making me feel worse. - SS

**Stranger:** You should have said something. - SS

**You:** Okay - DH

**You:** I love you, and you make me happy - DH

**You:** I just want to do the same for you - DH

**Stranger:** Okay, that's better. Thank you. - SS

**Stranger:** But also, no. I couldn't live with myself. - SS

**You:** If that's what you want - DH

**Stranger:** You told me to be honest, so...I don't know what I want. I just had everything turned upside down. - SS

**You:** Okay - DH

**You:** You don't like me apologising, so I'm just...I'm listening - DH

**Stranger:** It's not because something's wrong with you. nothing is wrong with you. - SS

**Stranger:** I just...I never considered this.- SS

**You:** No one would - DH

**Stranger:** No, I should have considered it. I know about these things, about all kinds of different things. I should have considered this. - SS

**You:** These things? - SS

**You:** *DH

**You:** And why would you? - DH

**Stranger:** Sexualities. I did a ton of research when I was trying to figure me out. - SS

**You:** I'm bi. I already know that - DH

**Stranger:** No, you're...Well okay, if you want to ID as bi, that's perfectly relevant, but maybe you're asexual too. - SS

**You:** Asexual? - DH

 

 

**Stranger:** Yeah, you have no sexual interest in other people. - SS

**You:** I thought it was just me - DH

**Stranger:** Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's not. - SS

**You:** There are other people like me? - DH

**Stranger:** I mean, I don't know a lot about it, but yeah, since it's a thing. People talk about it all over the place. - SS

**You:** Oh - DH

**Stranger:** You okay? - SS

**You:** If it's not just me, I'm not... - DH

**Stranger:** You're not broken. Like I said. - SS

**You:** Thank you, Stiles - DH

**Stranger:** Hey, what are boyfriends for? - SS

**You:** Generally not for sexuality crises - DH

**Stranger:** Why not? - SS

**You:** It's assumed that if you're dating, you know who you're attracted to - DH

**Stranger:** You do know who you're attracted to. Romantically. You're bi. - SS

**You:** Romantically? - DH

**Stranger:** You're lucky I'm so good at research. It's the split attraction model. You can not be attracted to anyone sexually, but still want to be around people romantically. I mean, unless you don't. It's okay to re-evaluate that too. - SS

**You:** No, I know I love you - DH

**You:** I'm more sure of that than anything - DH

**Stranger:** So romantic attraction is a check. - SS

**You:** Yeah - DH

**Stranger:** So let's think about sex, if you want to. - SS

**You:** I'll talk about whatever you want to - DH

**Stranger:** No, this is about what you want. What you think you're okay with. - SS

**You:** I don't know - DH

**You:** I haven't really had the opportunity to think about it - DH

**Stranger:** Okay, so you can think about. But I need you to know that it's okay to say no to everything. And I mean everything. - SS

**You:** Everything? - DH

**You:** But what about what you need? - DH

**Stranger:** Hey, I've survived this long, haven't I? - SS

**You:** Yeah, but...there were things you wanted - DH

**Stranger:** When I thought that you might want them too. - SS

**You:** I...if I'm going to tell you when I'm uncomfortable, you have to /promise/ to tell me if you're frustrated - DH

**Stranger:** If that's what you want. - SS

**You:** I need to know that I'm doing my best to make you happy - DH

**Stranger:** You always make me happy. Forcing yourself to be unhappy so I can be...whatever, is not fair and it's not happening. - SS

**You:** Stiles, it's hard for me to figure out how important sex is to you - DH

**You:** I know you can live without it, but people can also live without clothes that fit, or food they like - DH

**You:** I need to know if my...abstinence is affecting you - DH

**Stranger:** Sex has been a really part of everything I've thought about for years. But I haven't had it, so I'd kind of rather I just never find out what it's like with you, because you know that you don't like it. - SS

**Stranger:** It's not abstinence, it's how you are. Which is valid and perfect and not something I want to change. - SS

**You:** You're too good to me - DH

**Stranger:** No, I'm not. This is how you should be treated. I'm not doing anything special. - SS

**You:** It's special in my experience - DH

**Stranger:** That's really really shitty. It honestly is how you should be treated. - SS

**You:** Thank you - DH

**Stranger:** You don't need to thank me. - SS

**You:** I'm doing it anyway - DH

**You:** You're such a good person, and I love you - DH

**Stranger:** Love you too. - SS

**You:** I'm sorry I hid this from you - DH  
I'll do my best to be honest about it from now on - DH

**Stranger:** It's understandable. I tried to hide being bi for a long time too. - SS

**Stranger:** I really really need that. - SS

**You:** I want to do what you want; be who you need. If you need honesty, I'll try my hardest to give it to you - DH

**Stranger:** I just want you to be you. - SS

**You:** It's hard to know who that is - DH

**Stranger:** Well, we can figure that out. - SS

**You:** You're really good to me - DH

**Stranger:** Which you deserve. - SS

**You:** Well, then you deserve me being good to you back - DH

**Stranger:** And what do you think that means? - SS

**You:** Finding out what makes you happy and doing it; finding out what makes you sad or anxious and not doing it; giving you the support you need when things are hard - DH

**You:** Loving you - DH

**Stranger:** Okay, good. That's all good. - SS

**Stranger:** I want to do those things for you too. - SS

**You:** You do - DH

**Stranger:** Of course I do. - SS

**You:** Do I do that for you? - DH

**Stranger:** Of course you do. - SS

\-----

 

 

**You:** Derek had been sitting on the bed for a couple of hours, thinking hard. He'd imagined Stiles touching him in different places, even touched himself in some of them, trying to figure out how it felt. He didn't think he had /all/ the answers now, but he thought he had /some/. He went out to the living room, looking for Stiles.

**Stranger:** Stiles curled up on the couch, trying really hard not to think about the things he'd fantasized about in the past. The last thing he wanted was for Derek to feel worse, and he was working really hard to be positive. Things could work out. He'd done research. He'd do hours more if that was what he needed to do. He looked up as Derek walked in, smiling faintly at him. "Hey babe."

**You:** "Hi," Derek said softly, sitting down. "I think I know a little better now, how I feel about sex."

**Stranger:** Stiles shifted slightly, making room for him. He nodded, licking his suddenly dry lips. "Okay, so what did you figure out?"

**You:** Derek blushed and looked away. "I don't like...penetration. Giving or receiving." That much, he knew at least partially from experience. "Dicks shouldn't be in things."

**Stranger:** Stiles did his best to maintain a neutral expression, nodding his head. "Okay, no penetration. Of anything. No dicks in things."

**You:** "And..." Derek added hesitantly. "Mouths are for eating. And talking, and kissing. Not for...other stuff." He'd hated the taste of Kate on his lips; he didn't want to hate anything about Stiles.

**Stranger:** Stiles smiled slightly, nodding again. "Got it. Mouths for kissing, eating, talking. No other things. This is good, you're...you're figuring things out. Did you figure anything else out?"

**You:** When he saw Stiles' smile, Derek relaxed instantly. "I feel better about touching you than about being touched?" he suggested.

**Stranger:** It was good to see Derek relaxing a bit, which definitely made Stiles feel better. His eyes narrowed at Derek's suggestion, needing to clarify. "Does that mean that you want to try first and then veto or not veto?"

**You:** "I know I /can/ jerk you off," Derek explained. He understood how, and he could push through any distaste easily. "I just...it's hard to know if I'd /like/ it."

**Stranger:** "Okay, so it's a try once and if you don't like it we don't do it again," Stiles said firmly, making sure it was clear. "And no pretending to like it, honesty."

**You:** "Okay," Derek agreed, a little nervous. "But you have to - please don't assume that I dislike it just because I'm not hard."

**Stranger:** "Derek, I wouldn't assume that you liked it just because you're hard, so I wouldn't do it the other way around either," Stiles replied gently. "I trust you to be honest with me."

**You:** Derek smiled shyly. "Thanks, Stiles." It meant a lot that Stiles still trusted him after the way Derek had been hiding. "If I - if I can't, if I stop...I'll leave so you can finish, okay?"

**Stranger:** That statement hit Stiles hard, and he needed a second to swallow before he nodded. "Yeah, of course. You stop the second you need to, and do what you gotta do."

**You:** Derek couldn't figure out exactly /what/ Stiles was feeling, but he knew it wasn't happiness. He leaned into Stiles' side, wrapping an arm around him. "I love you, okay?" he murmured.

**Stranger:** Stiles leaned against him, nodding his head. "I love you too. I'm sorry, I want you to tell me these things, and do things that make you comfortable," he whispered. biting down hard on his lip.

**You:** "I know, but I want you to be comfortable too," Derek pointed out quietly. "Maybe we can compromise, if you tell me what's wrong."

**Stranger:** "There's nothing to compromise about," Stiles replied carefully. "You're comfortable with what you're comfortable with. I just...I need to adjust. I might need some time for that."

**You:** "Stiles, please," Derek said seriously. "Tell me what's wrong."

**Stranger:** "It's just hard for me, because I had all these thoughts about stuff, and you don't want to do anything," Stiles replied. "Which is not your fault, and I don't want you to change, but it's hard for me to deal with hearing right now."

**You:** Derek opened his mouth to apologise, then closed it again. Stiles didn't like his apologies. Instead, he held Stiles close, trying to offer reassurance with his touch in a way he couldn't with words.

**Stranger:** Stiles pressed against him, breathing slowly in and out. "I don't want to make this harder for you. I'll be fine. So, anything else on the no-fly list?"

**You:** "I don't want to make this harder for you, either," Derek pointed out. "And I think the rest might be variable, depending on how much...intent there is, I guess."

**Stranger:** Stiles looked up at Derek, tilting his head. "What do you mean, how much intent there is? Derek, you just set hard limits. Hard limits don't get crossed."

**You:** Derek smiled at Stiles gratefully. "I mean there's a difference between kissing my cock just to kiss it and trying to make me hard with it. I said that kissing was okay, and touching was okay, and I really think it will be, but that might be different at different times, and with how sexually you mean the touches."

**Stranger:** "You said you didn't want me touching you," Stiles said slowly, trying to figure out what Derek was saying. "I mean, you said you were more okay with touching me than the other way around, which I'm not sure is different. And I think...I think it would be hard for me to not be sexual with it."

**You:** Derek leaned into Stiles' hold pointedly. "I'm not /not/ okay with your touch," he clarified. "I just...I don't know everything I want. And I'll be more comfortable, I think - not less uncomfortable, /more comfortable/ - if I have more control of what's going on."

**Stranger:** Stiles snorted softly, grinning up at Derek. "I mean more...intimately. We've established that we're okay with this, and this is good," he replied softly. He listed carefully, nodding slightly. "So you want to be in control. I can deal with that."

**You:** "Not all the time," Derek said quickly. "I just...I don't know what I'm doing. I'll feel...safer that way, for now."

**Stranger:** Stiles nodded, letting out his breath in a sigh. "It's okay babe. If you feel better being in control, I'm really very okay with it."

**You:** "I'm sorry. I'm not very good at this," Derek muttered.

**Stranger:** "Hey, no," Stiles told him, turning so he could look at him. "I mean, I've never done this kind of thing before, but I think you're doing a great job. You're being clear and honest, and it's good to have boundaries. I just...I think you should know that I might have some strong reactions to you being in control. They're positive, but I don't know if you want to deal with it."

**You:** Derek frowned, confused. "Like what?" he asked.

 

 

**Stranger:** Stiles blushed, glancing to the side. "I think...I think I have some...submissive tendencies? And it's okay if you don't want to deal with that."

**You:** "Oh," Derek said, stunned. "/Oh./ That's why you were talking about hard limits before." Stiles was interested in submitting?

**Stranger:** "It's not like I've ever actually tried anything," Stiles muttered, shrugging. "But I do research. That's what I do."

**You:** "And you'd like me to...tell you what to do?" Derek checked.

**Stranger:** Stiles was pretty sure he resembled a tomato, and he nodded. "Yeah, I think that I'd really like you to tell me what to do."

**You:** "Stiles, look at me please," Derek said, trying to inject some certainty into his voice. "Then hold still."

**Stranger:** Stiles felt a shiver crawl down his back, and he looked up at Derek before staying perfectly still. He looked questioningly at Derek, not sure what was going on.

**You:** Derek saw Stiles' eyes widen and smiled, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Stiles' lips. "You can move now," he murmured as he sat back. "Thoughts?"

**Stranger:** Stiles stayed perfectly still while he was kissed, and he could feel his skin practically itch with want. He licked his lips as the moment ended, blinking a few times. "I...yeah, that's good. Really good."

**You:** "Okay." Derek looked at Stiles softly. "I think there are things I can learn to do with that that will make you feel good, but be remote enough from me that I can feel good too. I liked seeing you hold still for me."

**Stranger:** "But you said something earlier...That you'd want to leave if I was, um...if I was taking care of myself," Stiles said slowly, looking at Derek. "Is that part of the remote thing? Because I think I'm pretty needy, so I need to know."

**You:** "What I meant by that was that if I need to stop, it's going to because I'm not in a good space," Derek explained. "I don't think I'd want to be around sexual things in that moment, but I don't want to deny you just because I'm having difficulty. It seemed like a reasonable compromise." Although it was clear from Stiles' reactions that it wasn't as good a compromise as it seemed.

**Stranger:** Stiles nodded, taking that into consideration. "Okay, that's a really good reason for you step away. I don't have a really good solution for it, really. I mean, if I'm down, and you just...leave...I don't know if I can deal with that in that space. So we're gonna have to be careful."

**You:** "Not hurting you is the most important thing," Derek said firmly. "If I have to tap out and you're...down, I'll stay, I just will bring you up rather than helping you come. Is that okay?"

**Stranger:** "Not hurting you is also the most important thing," Stiles reminded him, grinning as he leaned back into the embrace. "That sounds like a good plan. A couple missed orgasms probably won't hurt me. I'm young."

**You:** "I don't think we should experiment with both at the same time," Derek suggested. "If we already know what I'm going with you is inside my own limits, that will make it safer."

**Stranger:** "Very smart. Scientific method, only test one variable at a time," Stiles agreed. "We could even make a chart. Declare everything we do is for Science."

**You:** Derek laughed. "I know you, love, you'll just start telling people we have science to do when we leave places."

**Stranger:** Stiles' grin spread across his face. "And it'll be true! It'll be the greatest thing ever, and you know you want to let me do it!"

**You:** "We /should/ keep a record," Derek admitted, more seriously. "Not everything we try will be good, and I don't want to forget anything important."

**Stranger:** "Which is definitely something that I am good at," Stiles replied, leaning up to kiss Derek's cheek quickly. "We can make this work."

**You:** "Will you get what you need from this?" Derek asked, searching Stiles' gaze. "Will it make you happy?"

**Stranger:** "Honestly, I can't answer that yet," Stiles told him, still smiling. "But I think it'll help a lot, and you make me happy. Not sex things. That's just an extra perk."

**You:** Derek smiled at him, then paused. "Was this...one of the things you were imagining? That you thought we couldn't do now?"

**Stranger:** Stiles felt himself blushing again, and he hesitated a moment before he nodded. "Yeah, it's something that I...that I'd thought a lot about. I probably shouldn't have been so negative, huh?"

**You:** "Maybe you shouldn't have assumed," Derek suggested. "Although, to be fair, I understand why you did."

**Stranger:** Stiles looked down, nodding his head. "I know I shouldn't have, but you have to remember, I only found out about this a couple hours ago. You've had ages to think about it, and it wasn't something you'd considered."

**You:** "True," Derek admitted. He hugged Stiles close. "How about you tell me some things you're interested in, and we can figure out if we can try it?"

 

 


End file.
